Live And Learn
by icyvampire123
Summary: Tsuna's life is thrown into chaos when he is suddenly convicted of rape and sent to the Namimori Correctional Facility For Troubled Youth. There, confused and scared, he seems to molested at every turn by the horny occupants. Will he mangage to escape with his virginity still intact? Who is behind Tsuna's unjust jail time? And what are their motives? TsunaXHibari/TsunaXall.
1. Chapter 1

**Icyvampire123- ok loyal fanfic readers…I know what your all thinking. "oh god she's started another one" well yes I did BUT here's the thing…I will be trying something new. This will be a team project between me and my two spiritual sisters Jackie and Y. although they are known as Bluefirewitch15 and LastCross here. They will be writing chapters for this story as well. We will tell you in the AN who is responsible for each chapter so if your curious just look at the AN. Ok well that's all for now…enjoy the first chap and be sure to leave your thoughts in reviews!**

* * *

At first glance the school didn't look like anything special. Merely a lonely brick building, standing alone in the middle of now where. Vines crept up the sides of the walls covering the faded red bricks in a thick overgrow. A tall fence with barbed wire running along the top bordered the school, sealing it off from intruders, or kept escapees from doing just that, escaping. One single gate appeared to be the only way in or out.

"Well, this is it. You'll be spending the remainder of your high school years here Sawada."

Tsuna glance nervously at the intimidating building. He didn't really understand how he had gotten himself into this situation but there was no going back now. He turned to his lawyer beside him. She had defended him well but in the end it just didn't matter. The other party was stronger.

"Lal-san…are you sure there is nothing more you can do?" Tsuna questioned softly. He knew there wasn't but…

"I'm afraid not Sawada. I've done all I can for now. I'll of course continue overlooking the case, try to find some more evidence but _that_ person always seems to be on step ahead of me." there was one thing that Lal could not stand and that was to be upstaged by some other lawyer whom she knew was NOT getting his evidence alone. She knew there was someone else behind the scenes but who, she did not know. For now her client was to stay in this harsh environment. She glanced down at the brunette boy beside her. She highly doubted he would last longer than a week in this place. But she had someone working on the inside to keep an eye on him for now. She hoped that would be enough to keep his ass safe until she uncovered the truth.

The gates suddenly, without warning, began to slowly creek open. Rust fell from the iron bars in flakes onto the damp concrete beneath it, creating a brown puddle of dust. Tsuna stared at it in awe. He'd never seen so much rust before. It just went to show how often these gates were actually opened to allow someone in…or out. Tsuna gulped loudly at the thought.

"Welcome to the Namimori corrections facility for troubled youth." a soft voice echoed through misty air that suddenly seemed to engulf the area.

Tsuna peered up at his lawyer Lal worriedly however he quickly calmed when he saw she was relaxed and calm. Her voice suddenly vibrated through the air, answering the invisible source of the previous voice.

"I have brought Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Before anymore could be said a figure appeared behind the gate dressed in a black robe which covered their head, only a few tuffs of violet colored hair showed. There was silence before the mysterious figure spoke. "Lal Mirch."

"Viper…I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here." Lal murmured, seeming only mildly surprised by the mystery person's appearance.

"I prefer to go by Mammon now actually."

Tsuna watched as "Mammon" seemed to almost float over to them. The man reached out pinched Tsuna's cheek harshly. The young boy yelped and tried to jump back however Mammon held tight, refusing to let go.

"So this is the fresh meat? He doesn't seem like much. How on earth did he wind up getting himself sentenced here?" Mammon released Tsuna's cheek and backed away a few steps before turning to face Lal.

Lal groaned and shook her head. "Haven't you read his file. It should tell you everything you want to know…though most of it is probably a lie."

Mammon turned his head towards Tsuna, who at the moment was hiding half way behind Lal. "This thing won't last a day here Lal Mirch. Who's bright idea was it to send him here?"

Lal growled. "Look it wasn't my fault. I tried. I tried to tell them he wasn't the type to be able to handle such conditions but they wouldn't listen."

Mammon sighed. "How bothersome. The headmaster better give me a raise for dealing with fresh meat. they're always the hardest to handle you know. All the whining and rebellion…it get's quite tiring really.

Lal rolled her eyes at the man. He hadn't changed a bit. "Look…I'm hoping he won't be stuck here for long. I'm working on his case and I think I might have a lead but I don't know if it will go anywhere."

Tsuna kept switching gazes between the two adults. He didn't exactly like it that the two were talking about him as if he weren't there but of course he didn't voice this opinion. He'd seen how violent Lal could get when she didn't get her way in the courtroom and this Mammon person didn't seem like the type of guy anyone should mess with.

Mammon shrugged. "I really couldn't care less. Just telling you how it is." Mammon then whirled to face Tsuna "Here it's the survival of the fittest. The weak are preyed upon by the strong. I'd suggest you just stay away from everyone here and mind your own business and maybe just maybe you might make it out with only a few broken bones and bruises."

Tsuna felt his eyes widen at this man's complete and absolute blunt attitude. Tsuna appreciated his honesty but…he really didn't need to be _that_ honest.

"Don't scare the kid _Mammon_. Besides I'm going to try and have him out of here by the end of the month if this lead gets me anywhere close to where I think it will get me."

"And where would that be Lal Mirch?" Mammon asked almost in a mocking tone.

Lal glared. "Just be sure to let Reborn know that Sawada is in his ranks now. I'll be calling later tonight to make sure."

Mammon waved Lal off with his hand as if shoeing away a fly. "Yes Yes I know. If you keep talking I'll have to start charging you a fee."

Lal sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today and nodded. "Yes alright take him away."

And with those parting words Tsuna was dragged away by Mammon, through the gates and to his ultimate doom.

XXXXX

The inside of the facility was just as dull as it was outside. The walls were a plain white with white linoleum tiled floors that were covered in scuff marks and dry mud. Obviously no one had taken the time to clean the floor in awhile.

Tsuna was led to a small hallway a ways into the building there were two doors on each wall. All having one small square window, the doors appearing to be metal with chipped blue paint. Mammon dragged Tsuna to the second door to the right and pulled out a ring of keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

The room itself contained two twin sized beds, one on each side of the room, with dark puke green blankets and one pillow each. There was one dresser for each side of the room and a night stand next to each bed. One wall of the room, the right, had two or three posters of famous American baseball players. A baseball fan?

"This is your room for the remainder of your stay, for however long that is." Mammon muttered, this task apparently being bothersome for him. "The left side of the room is yours obviously, the other side belongs to your roommate who is in classes right now. Your bags are being brought up as we speak. You can unpack when they arrive. Dinner is served at six o'clock sharp. Don't be surprised if you show up ten minutes late and find there is no more food left. Be there early and you shouldn't have a problem…" Mammon paused and glanced around the room before continuing. "Classes start at eight o'clock on the dot. You will be starting tomorrow since the day is already half over. Your schedule will be delivered to you at breakfast in the morning." another pause. "Any questions?"

Tsuna really didn't know where to begin. He had so many questions.

Apparently he took too long for Mammon whirled around and began striding away. "Well I'll be taking my leave now." pause. "Oh and one more thing fresh meant. We lock the doors at nine o'clock so you better be back here by then or face the discipline committee."

"Discipline committee?" Tsuna had had a discipline committee back at his old school.

Mammon visibly smirked. "Trust me fresh meat…you do NOT want to get involved with them. They will tear you apart."

And with those comforting parting words, Tsuna was left to face his anxieties alone.

* * *

**Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is LastCross speaking here. Hello children of fanfiction how are you all doing? Glad that you clicked on this story to read. It's the second chapter of our **_**exciting**_** story, Live and Learn. I'm sorry if it sucks. Obviously, this chapter is a different style than the first, cuz well, it's by two different person. As will the next one. Now, I usually only write with friends for pure enjoyment, it's a little weird posting it where everyone can read it. Well feedback is nice. Sorry in advance if the characters are OOC. Now why are you still reading this? Get on with the story kid!**

* * *

Tsuna stared at his side of the room blankly. Moments later he grabbed his hair in frustration. How on earth was he going to live now? Delinquents, criminals, thugs. He was just going be eaten alive! Maybe he could run away. But how would he be able to get past the gates without being noticed?

It was no good for Tsuna. Sighing in resign, he walked over to the small bed and threw himself on it face first. To be perfectly honest, he missed his mother. The last time he saw her was in the courtroom when he judge sent him here to serve his time rather than jail because he was a minor. She looked so sad at the time saying "Be a good boy, Tsuna" He was a good boy. But apparently the jury didn't think so. Tsuna thought back to earlier that day when the jury made their decision.

~flashback! ~

The crowd was in an uproar. Most of the people that were standing were yelling 'unfairness! Look at the kid! Does he look like a criminal to you?"

"Order! Order," yelled the judge, when everyone had calmed down the judge continued, "Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

A single member of the jury stands up on the left side of the court room and replies "Yes, your honor. It was a unanimous vote. We, the jury find the accused, guilty."

Immediately, the whole courtroom was dead silent. It was an unexpected result of the jury. Everyone had expected that the jury would surely see the absurdness in the evidence.

Tsuna, who was quiet the entire case was beyond shock. He had trusted Lal to win his case so that he would be proven to be innocent of the accusation, that he had no part in the whole case. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to jail for the rest of his life? Doomed to wear striped clothing for the rest of his life? Or the horrible orange jump suits? The thought nearly killed him. He didn't want to be imprisoned for the rest of his life. He couldn't see Kyoko anymore. The girl he had a crush on but could never bring himself to even talk to. There wasn't a point to life anymore if he couldn't see her angelic face everyday. In fact, it was the only reason he ever went school. And his mother! What would he be able to do without his mother! He would miss her ever so much. Her cooking. Her presence in his life. She was all that was left of his family. His father had left for another woman so it was just the two of them living together in a house.

Suddenly two armed men each took one of his arms and started to drag him out of the courtroom to the back room where the guilt appointed people were prepared to be taken to jail. Now Tsuna was really panicking. "Wh-where are you taking me?" he squeaked.

Lal was waiting in the room for Tsuna as the two men dragged him in.

"Lal-san!"

"Sawada"

"Where am I going? Where are they taking me?"

"I talked to the judge a few minutes ago and he said that you were still a minor so you'd go a reform school to straighten out and they'll let it go for this time. However, they said that if you caused trouble that even the school couldn't handle you, than they'd lock you in jail for the rest of your life."

Gulp! "W-when do I have to leave?"

"This afternoon."

"Already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sawada."

Tsuna was allowed to go back home to pack up his things and say some final words to his mother but no where else. Lal was also allowed special privileges to take Tsuna to the reform school.

During the car ride Lal had talked about how the evidence the other party had brought to court were too obvious in their point. As if someone was trying to make Tsuna out to be the one who committed the crime.

"Now remember, people behind this must have interfered with the jury's votes so, I want you to be careful in this school beca-"

Of all times, Tsuna's stomach growled the loudest sound you could ever imagine a tummy make. The sound echoed through out the half empty room and could probably be heard outside the bedroom door also. He grabbed his tummy in embarrassment even though he was the only one within the room. He pushed the memories of earlier that day to the back of his mind and focused on the matter at hand. He was hungry.

Maybe he should look around first to get used to his surrounds. After all, he was going to spend the rest of his school years here. He might as well get to know it well soon rather than later.

With that thought in mind Tsuna got up from the bed and gingerly opened the door to the hallway. Quiet was what you'd call it. Dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. Tsuna tip-toed out of the room quietly not wanting to alert someone and have to explain himself why he wasn't in class and was in the hallways.

On the door of his bedroom, there was the number 27. At least he knew to head back if he got lost. He walked back the same way Mammon had showed to his room except after he got out of the dorms area he became completely lost. He didn't even know from which direction he had come from. The walls were all completely white and were blinding to the eyes. It felt like he was in an insane asylum. However he did notice the windows that appeared every few hallways he passed. Outside was a beautiful place considering the whole place was so old. The grass was a healthy deep green. The sky was a gorgeous shade of blue complete with puff white cloud. Compared to the inside of the building it was like comparing earth to heaven. He could break through the window and run away. But keeping in mind of what the judge had said. He fought back the urge to. Besides he probably couldn't break the window anyways and it was on the second floor.

"Herbivore"

Tsuna jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He wasn't expecting anyone to stop him on his little lost ways around the school. But of course nothing goes the way he wanted things to.

"Uhm, I'm lost?" he turned to the voice.

"It's against school regulations to walk the hallways during class without a teacher with you unless it's after school hours." The tall boy with black hair spoke with an air of authority. He was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt.

"I-I'm the new transfer here. I just got here and I was told not to go to class since it was already half the school day. I didn't know I wasn't suppose to leave my ro-"

"Shut up. You're making me bored. Die" he pulled a pair of Tonfas from thin air already in a fighting stance.

"What?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"EHHHH?"

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is Bluefirewitch15 here, um well if you haven't figured it out yet, we all have slightly different styles of writing so they're all different but I hope you enjoy the chapter J if you really like it, feel free to go check out my page for other stories! Enjoy**

* * *

"EH?" Tsuna jumped back slightly. "You're going to what?" Tsuna's foot slid backwards, ready to try and run if necessary.

"You heard me." The strange boy started walking towards the small child, who was still greatly confused on what he did wrong. Tsuna took off running back to his room, he figured he couldn't be in trouble any more if he was in his room.

Tsuna rounded the corner with Hibari simply walking behind him, but still keeping up with the new child. Tsuna ran himself into something, hitting his head on it, then falling to the ground on his butt. Standing in front of Tsuna was a tall boy who looked to be the same age. The boy had spiked black hair, his eyes were a happy brown looking down at him. The black haired boy's facial expression was first surprised to see Tsuna, but then smiled down at him.

"Hey, sorry about that." The boy reached out his hand to help Tsuna up off the ground. "What's your name?" the boy didn't wait for Tsuna to take his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Tsuna." The new-bee answered very quietly and shyly.

"Tsuna? Then . . . ."

"Herbivore, come back here." The fighting kid came around the corner.

"Hibari, is there a problem?" The black haired boy stopped Hibari from getting any closer.

"He was walking about during class, don't interfere." The first boy, Hibari glared at the boy. Tsuna felt scared, not knowing what Hibari was going to do.

"Calm down, he's new, he didn't know any better."

"And what are you doing out of class Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Reborn said to come and meet my new room mate."

Hibari glared at the young new-bee who stood silently listening to the conversation.

"Kufufu, even I know to leave fresh meat alone." a voice came from nowhere, making Tsuna jump, frantically looking around for the source. A light purple mist gradually thickened, instantly disappearing to reveal a person.

A red eye with the number six written in it stared down at the small new kid. The other eye was a dark blue matching his spiked hair that kind of resembled a pineapple.

"You should be in class." Hibari glared, Tsuna was beginning to see a pattern with Hibari.

"It's amazing that you care for the rules so much but you break them all the time." The red eye boy mocked.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas once again.

"Let's go to our room." Yamamoto smiled, dragging Tsuna along behind him.

"I actually can't get in trouble because I'm still in class, too." The pineapple head announced as he and Hibari began fighting.

"Aren't we going to stop them?" Tsuna questioned quietly as they made their way down the hallway.

"That's impossible." The black haired boy, Yamamoto laughed, opening the door to their room. everything was too quiet, it was never this quiet at his old school. This would take Tsuna some getting used too.

"Well, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." The taller boy stuck out his hand to be shaken.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but just Tsuna." The small child sat on his bed and shook Yamamoto's hand.

"What'd you do?" Yamamoto plopped himself onto his bed that was surrounded the few baseball posters he was aloud to have.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up from his feet.

"What'd you do?" Yamamoto repeated, "You know, to get in here?"

"Oh, nothing, I was framed. How about you?"

Yamamoto got a very dark look on his face. What ever had happened, Tsuna could tell that he didn't like it. Then again, not many people would enjoy what happened.

"Well it all started. . . . . ~Flashback~ Yamamoto was standing at the batting cage for a competition. There was only one other person left in the competition. They had to pitch, and catch so far and Yamamoto was left with one kid. The kid was very rich, and very popular because of it, he was good, but Yamamoto didn't think he was that great. It was time for the batting portion, the person who could hit the ball farthest would be the winner. Yamamoto was up first to bat. He stepped up to the plate with his lucky bat in his hand ready to make it zoom. Yamamoto got in the batting position and waited for the ball. The ball was pitched and Yamamoto began to swing his bat as the ball grew closer and closer. There was a banging noise behind him. The bat fell out of his hand and there was a scream from a boy echoing through Yamamoto's ears. Yamamoto slowly turned around to see his opponent lying on the ground unconscious with a puddle of blood under his head. Yamamoto froze staring at the boy.

'What did you do?' the boy's parents ran over to his unconscious child.

Yamamoto stood there speechless, still shocked that he would hit someone with is bat like that.

The parents were angry, any parent would be, Yamamoto had accidentally put that kid in a coma. Of course the parents pressed charges, though Yamamoto didn't care for that. He only cared for if the boy would be okay and what his dad thought about all of this. When Yamamoto was found guilty, his dad came up to him before he had to leave.

'Takeshi, don't worry about anything, I know you didn't mean to hit him.' Yamamoto felt extremely relieved hearing that from his dad~

"I'm sorry to leave like this," Yamamoto stood from his bed, his eyes staring at the floor, not making eye contact. "I have a test today so I can't stay any longer. I suggest you stay in the room and away from Hibari." Yamamoto shut the door, leaving Tsuna alone in their room.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I looked around a little more, as long as Hibari doesn't catch me.' Tsuna thought to himself, standing from his bed. The door was pulled open.

"Kufufu, why do you treat me so poorly?" the pineapple headed boy was keeping Hibari against the wall.

"Mukuro. . . ." Hibari pushed away, but before he could go any where or finish his sentence, the red eyed boy, Mukuro, pressed his lips down onto Hibari's.

Tsuna stood awkwardly as Hibari tried to move away from the kiss, but Mukuro wouldn't let him.

"Stop it, not now." Hibari broke the kiss, but Mukuro went right back in for another one. "I said not now, I'll bite you to death."

"Why not?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari started walking away, ignoring Mukuro.

"Come on." Mukuro provoked, following him.

"I'll bite you to death, knock it off."

"Kufufu, sure, sure."

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola fellow fanfic readers! Icyvampire123 here! Just stopping by to deliver yet another installment of the wonderful and fabulous "Live and Learn". I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Lal was looking over the case files again. It didn't make sense! None of it! She felt her teeth clench together as she tried her best not to put her fist through the wall. She doubted her boss would be very pleased about that.

"God dammit!" she snapped finally, chucking the manila folder across the room along with all the files inside. This entire case was ridiculous. The jury could see the _garbage_ that the plaintiff was spewing was fake. They were obviously being bribed or threatened. However, Lal had nothing to prove this with. If she did she would have never let things go this far.

Furious, Lal reached across her desk for the other manila folder, ready to fling that across the room too when suddenly her cell phone rang. She growled angrily, ripping it from her pocket, but quickly calmed when she saw who it was. She flipped it open and answered.

"Reborn?"

"_Hello Lal. How are you doing?" _

Lal sighed and leaned back in her swivel chair. "Not too well. I've been up most of the night working on Sawada's case. Garbage is what it is!"

"_Ah? Sawada? The fresh meat. yes, I heard he had a run in with our head of the discipline committee."_

Lal was floored. Discipline committee? Already he'd gotten himself into trouble and he hadn't even been there a full 24 hours yet. "Unbelievable." she murmured.

Reborn chuckled through the phone. _"From what I hear it was nothing more than a mere misunderstanding. Try explaining that to Hibari though."_

Lal sighed again and glanced over at the clock which adorned her plain white office walls. 6:23 AM. She would have to leaving soon meet her newest client. She didn't want to be given a new client yet, she still had so much to solve in this case. But without a new client she no longer had any income.

"_Lal? You still there?"_

"Ah. Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking. I'll have to be leaving soon to meet my newest client. With a new client I'll hardly have any time to work on Sawada's case."

There was a long silence and for a moment Lal thought that Reborn had hung up. But then his voice softly came through. _"Lal…you are no longer being paid as he lawyer right? The case is over."_

Lal pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it before putting it back to her ear. "I can't just sit back and watch an innocent child be punished for something he didn't do. I won't let it happen again."

Another long pause. _"You mean like your brother? You have to let it go Lal. It wasn't your fault."_

Lal froze, her hands trembled. Her brother? Her brother! How dare Reborn mention him! "Look I've got to go. I have much work that needs to be done as I'm sure you yourself do as well."

Without waiting for an answer Lal hastily snapped the phone shut and tossed it aside. Feeling a migraine coming on, Lal reached for the bottle of Advil she kept in her desk drawer. It was going to be a very long day…she just knew it.

XXXXX

Tsuna ran. It wasn't kind of slow relaxed run someone would do in gym class or the kind of run one would do when playing tag…no this was the kind of run someone would run when their life was in danger. And oh boy was Tsuna's life ever in danger.

"Come back herbivore! I'm going to bite you to death!" Hibari snarled fiercely. Tsuna had seen the two men kissing. _kissing!_ Now the blue haired young man named Mukuro had chuckled and found the whole situation to be quite humorous…Hibari on the other hand immediately brought out his tonfas and began chasing the poor boy through the halls of the facility attempting to "bite him to death"

"I'm sorry Hibari-san! I'm really sorry!" Tsuna screeched. It wasn't his fault he'd walked in on the boys. He hadn't meant to. But like everything else in his life that he had done "without meaning too" it ended with him being in trouble.

Several occupants of the facility had stuck their heads out of their rooms and watched, with amused smiles of course, as the pair scurried down the halls. Tsuna screaming at them for help, Hibari snarling at them to stay put. Finally however Tsuna was saved.

"What is going on out here? Goodness me! Hibari what are you doing to the poor boy?" Both Tsuna and Hibari stopped the chase and turned to the source of the soft voice.

He was a young looking man with long raven colored hair that was swept back into a loose braid. His entire wardrobe was made up of different shades of red and white. His expression was that of a gentle creature, it didn't look as if he could hurt a fly.

"Fong-Sensei." Hibari mused softly.

"Hibari what have I told you about beating up students!" The flustered teacher cried. He turned to Tsuna and hauled him up by his arm. "I have told you time and time again that beating children never gets through to them. Goodness! Headmaster Reborn is going to have to review your eligibility for the discipline committee if this brash behavior continues."

Hibari was clearly infuriated by the threat of having his position taken away, however he kept quiet and simply gazed on as the teacher, Fong, brushed the non existent dust particles from Tsuna's now wrinkled clothing.

"T-thank you." Tsuna stuttered out, still feeling a bit dazed from the whole chase.

Fong whirled back around to face Hibari. "Go on back to the discipline office Hibari. Don't give me reason to contact your parole officer about this alright?" Fong's voice was gentle and soft but the hidden threat was clear as day to Hibari.

Hibari reluctantly nodded and retreated back down the hall to his cave. This was why the prefect despised the teachers here at this place. They knew exactly how to push ones buttons to irritate them. Especially that Fong fellow. He was the literature teacher to all the students at the facility…he was also the most likeable of them all. Fong was the gentle type who only resorted to violence when absolutely necessary. He was a master martial artist after all. Hibari also noted that he bared a sickening resemblance to himself. This was a fact that many of the students at the facility did not let go unnoticed.

Hibari growled at the thought and slammed the door to his office, hoping that Mukuro would pay him a visit later to relieve his stress…in certain ways. (insert perverted smirk here)

XXXXX

After his run in with Hibari, Tsuna was determined to steer clear of any intimidating or scary looking students…only problem was….that all the students there were intimidating and scary looking. Not one person he passed by in the halls said 'hello' or waved. The most he received were simply cold glares or narrowed eyes.

So attempting to stay out of trouble, Tsuna followed the signs to the cafeteria which was filled to brim with gruff, violent looking boys. When Tsuna first entered the white cafeteria, he went unnoticed. The other occupants merely continued eating their meals and chatting with buddies. However when Tsuna got into the meal line and was shoved out of the way by some silver haired teen with a furious expression, all eyes were on him.

"Get the fuck out of my way twerp!" The boy sneered.

Tsuna was at a loss. He'd dealt with bullies before at his old school, with those bullies however all you had to do was be able to run faster then them, here though…speed didn't matter. You could be the fastest runner in the world but it didn't matter at all. These bullies chased you down until they caught you and then…well it's pretty self explanatory.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Tsuna stuttered nervously. The last thing the brunette wanted was to cause trouble for a second time today.

The unnamed teen stood in silence, stunned, but that silence didn't last long. "Yeah well sorry ain't good enough champ! I'll just have to teach you the hard way I guess, that you don't mess with me!" The silver head's arm shot forward and grasped the front of Tsuna's already wrinkled blue tee shirt. His fist pulled back. Tsuna knew what was coming next. He'd been in this position more times then he liked to remember. He simply closed his eyes and tried to mentally remind himself not to cry afterwards.

However before the punch could be delivered a voice rang through out the cafeteria. "PUT HIM DOWN GOKUDERA!"

And just like that Tsuna was dropped onto the cold unforgiving linoleum. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he somehow managed to crack his noggin against the floor. Beside the dull throbbing in his skull he was fine. It could have ended a lot worse he knew. Tsuna opened his eyes, ready to thank his savior. He assumed he would be thanking a kind student who was standing up for the weak. What he wasn't expecting was to staring at a young Italian looking man clad in a black suit.

"H-headmaster." Gokudera gritted out between clenched teeth.

The 'headmaster' smirked at the boy. "So nice to see you again Gokudera. I was hoping you'd learned your lesson from the last time you decided to pick a fight with another student…I guess not." Gokudera looked off to the side, appearing embarrassed. The headmaster merely smirked wider and turned to look down at the boy still laying at his feet. " Goodness boy get up off the ground!" The mans scolded. He reached down and roughly hauled Tsuna up by the scruff of his neck. "Come boy. I want to speak with you in my office." Without waiting to make sure Tsuna was following the headmaster turned on his heels and began strutting away. However the suited man paused and glanced over his shouldered at Gokudera. "Oh…and Gokudera. I will be contacting your parole officer about this little incident. It would seem you are not yet ready to be set back out into the world next month after all." That being said the headmaster exited the cafeteria with Tsuna at his heels, and a furious gaze burning holes in the back of his head.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**p.s. in case you haven't figured out our schedule…LastCross is in charge for the upcoming chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of Fanfic. I do hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know I am. Anyways you might have noticed that it was supposed to be Lastcross' turn for the chapter, but she's having a writer's block at the moment so I, Bluefirewitch, is here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna ended up in the headmaster's office. The young boy was very worried about why he was in here, but also very grateful for the interference of the soon to be fight. The carpet in the office was a light grey-ish color, bringing the walls – a darker tan – stand out more. There was a red oak wood desk in the middle of the room with a big black office chair behind it. In front was a small wooden chair that looked to be no more than five dollars and it would break if someone too heavy happened to sit in it. On top of the desk was a computer screen that had the internet opened on it and a phone.

The headmaster took a seat in his office chair and turned off his computer screen. Tsuna stood awkwardly in the door way, still gazing at how nice the office looked compared to the rest of the school that he had seen so far.

"Come in boy, take a seat." The Italian man pointed to the cheap chair. Carefully, Sawada sat in the broken chair, in fear that it would break beneath him. "You've gotten in quite a bit of trouble for your first day, haven't you?" the headmaster asked, playing with a pencil that sat in the middle of the desk.

"I-I'm sorry." Tsuna mumbled.

"Not to worry, you didn't know any better." He chuckled. "Now about your classes. You obviously aren't starting until tomorrow, but I'm sure you're worried about finding them all. Tomorrow morning, I want you to come here when your roommate leaves for class. I'll take you to your first class and find someone that'll be in all your classes to take you to each."

Tsuna nodded, trying to remember how he had gotten to the office.

"Now, besides Gokudera, who has given you trouble today?"

"Uh, Hibari. . . twice." The fresh meat said shyly.

"Alright then, you can go back to lunch then."

"Thanks." Tsuna quickly left the room, sighing as he steadied his pace out. He took his time walking back to the cafeteria, making sure he memorized his way to the office he was just in. Tsuna stepped into the lunch room, hearing different chunks of very different conversations. One conversation was about math homework; another about going to the janitor's closet; a third about one kid daring another to eat a gross concoction that had been created by the two boys moments ago. As scary as all of the boys in the room looked, they all had pretty normal conversations. The young boy got in the line to get his lunch. A pile of. . . .slop, you could call it, was piled onto Tsuna's plate along with a small carton of milk. Tsuna looked at the food, assuming it was some sort of me, or at least it was meant to be. The . . . .mush, not even worthy of being call food, had a dark red color to it, almost a maroon. It was incredibly mushy and clumped together.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind the boy, freezing Tsuna in the spot he stood in. He slowly turned himself towards the voice, afraid of the possibilities on who it could be. Standing about ten feet away was Gokudera, his silver hair was now pulled up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get into the slop they called food. Behind him was a slightly taller man, clearly older. The man looked pretty similar to Gokudera except that he had bright flame like red hair and a tattoo on his right cheek. The man stood with his arms crossed and shot a glare at Gokudera, taking a step closer and whispering in Gokudera's ear.

"Why? I never actually hit him." Gokudera exclaimed. "I'm not two."

"You sure act like it. Now." The tattooed man grinded his teeth together, loosing his temper.

"Fine. I'm sorry I was going to hit you." Gokudera mumbled. He suddenly got louder, making Tsuna jump slightly, "That'll teach you to get in my way."

"Close enough." The red haired man sighed, pulling Gokudera along as he left.

"I don't act like a two year old." Gokudera growled.

"Yes you do."

"What kind of a parole officer are you?"

"The kind you need."

Tsuna stood there speechless as they were now to far away to hear in the chattered filled room.

"Ah, Tsuna!" a bright happy voice came from a table that was two away. Tsuna's head snapped towards the voice, scanning the people for a familiar face. Yamamoto. He was sitting next to a boy about the same height as him; though he had white spiked hair and big brown eyes that were focused on the meal on his plate, there was also a small bandage on his nose.

Tsuna sat down in one of the empty seats next to his roommate very quietly, very nervously, afraid of what this white haired boy's personality would be.

"Tsuna, this is Ryohei." Yamamoto gestured towards the white haired boy. The boy looked up from his meal, smiling slightly.

"Is he t-the only one you sit with?" Tsuna asked shakily, nervous to know who else sat at the table.

"No, we usually sit with Gokudera and a few others."

Tsuna felt his heart sink. 'They sit with Gokudera?'

"But I guess Gokudera got in trouble once again, and the others are with teachers." Yamamoto looked around.

"Of course he did. He fights to the EXTREME. He fights more than I do." Ryohei put down his food, standing up when he said 'extreme'.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna jumped at the white haired boy's sudden loudness.

"I'm a boxer."

"He practically trains twenty-four-seven." Yamamoto laughed. There was a loud bell that rang through the lunch room. "Time to go back to class. Tsuna I suggest you stay in the room unless you have a teacher with you, I'm sure you don't want to run into Hibari." Yamamoto's smile grew wider.

"He ran into Hibari?" Ryohei laughed, following Yamamoto out of the lunch room, leaving the young boy alone with his mysterious food. Tsuna watched as all of the boys left the cafeteria, then decided that he wasn't hungry, especially since he didn't know what he would be eating. Slowly but surly Tsuna made his way back to his room, while trying to think of something to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Icyvampire123 will be writing the next chapter. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna decided against going back to the drab room which he was to spend the rest of the evening in. The plain cement walls would burn his eyes out of his sockets. Although he had to commend Yamamoto for putting up posters and trying to brighten the room. From what he had heard decorating the walls of one's room was strictly forbidden. He was shocked that Yamamoto hadn't been beaten to a pulp by the frightening disciplinarian, Hibari Kyoya, who seemed to care only for busting those who disobeyed the rules of the facility.

Tsuna breezed by several scary looking boys as he continued in his search for the library which Yamamoto had mentioned on his way back to their room. He said it was a small room just at the end of the hallway near the literature classes. Tsuna had followed the signs which led to the literature halls but he was having no luck finding the library. He was beginning to think maybe Yamamoto had given him wrong directions. Finally however Tsuna came across a small hallway near a creepy looking stairwell. At the end of said hall there were double doors with a small sign hanging overhead with chipped green letters that at one time surely spelled out 'library' but was now so chipped and worn that it was barely legible.

"Guess this is it." Tsuna mumbled. He placed his hands on the knobs and pushed.

The outside appearance of the library should have prepared him for what the interior was to look like but sadly Tsuna was not expecting what he now faced.

The lights of the library were dim and Tsuna couldn't understand how anyone could read in it. If he tried he would probably give himself a migraine. The walls of the room were cement like everything else but they weren't painted white like the others. Instead they remained their original sickly gray color. There were shelves which lined the grey walls but most were half empty or filled with holes, where books should have been, that made it look like Swiss cheese. There was a single burgundy throw rug which covered the floor, which was a dark wood of some sort that was cracked and rotted. Two torn and stained matching sofas faced each other in the center of the room with a small warped coffee table between them. Overall…the room was a dump and hadn't looked as if anyone had ever put any effort into making it look nice to begin with.

Tsuna scooted over to once of the shelves and plucked a random book from the top. _The Adventures Of Huckleberry Finn_ was the title. Tsuna had heard of it before. Some of the upperclassmen had mentioned reading it for literature class at his old school. Most said it was a boring read but Tsuna often found the books which were accused of being boring turned out to be the most interesting.

"That's a good choice. I love that book." A voice chirped from behind.

Tsuna whirled around, dropping the book in the process. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Behind the cracked desk, which he had not noticed before, was a young girl with short cropped black hair and dark blue eyes which rivaled the seas color. She wore a gentle smile with a book in her hands.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered out after a moment. Last time Tsuna had checked, this facility was male only yet here stood a perfectly harmless looking girl with a book clutched in her slender fingered hands.

She giggled softly. "I'm Uni. My uncle sometimes let's me help out here when I have off of school."

"Uncle?"

Uni smiled. "My uncle Reborn. He's the headmaster here."

"Oh…WAIT YOU'RE HIS NIECE!" Tsuna had to do a double take on the girl. She looked nothing like Reborn and certainly didn't have his personality. He couldn't understand how this seemingly sweet girl could be related to that brute of a headmaster.

Uni threw her head back and let out a string of bell like giggles. "Well we're not actually related, not by blood anyway, but him and my mother have been friends ever since they were in diapers so he's basically family to us."

Tsuna was speechless for a moment. The mere thought of Reborn having any friends let alone a _female_ friend was enough to make Tsuna shiver. Reborn seemed like the type who would shoot you through the head if you even dared to question him or disobey.

Uni's gentle voice broke Tsuna from his thoughts. "No one ever really comes here. Usually I'm alone shelving books that I left out myself from my previous visit. This is the first time in awhile that one of the students here has actually come in of their own free will. The books here are outdated. Most are at least twenty years old. Nothing that teenaged boys would be interested in." Uni's gaze traveled down to the book which Tsuna had dropped on the floor in his shock and sighed. "As you can see…most of the books tend to gear towards the more educated groups." she paused and then quickly rushed to take back what she'd said. "I'm sorry! That was quite rude of me. I wasn't implying that you weren't smart. Obviously your quite intelligent if you came to the library of all places here."

Tsuna smiled at the girl and for a moment he forgot the situation he was in. Forgot that he was being framed for a crime he did not commit. Forgot that he was trapped in this place for the next couple years of his life. He just imagined himself back at his old school's library. Back where the floors were carpeted and the walls were plaster not cement and computers were available for student use and books were current and new not dusty and trashed.

"It's alright. But I think I should start heading back. Curfew is at nine and it's already eight-thirty. Don't want to get locked out." Tsuna admitted. The truth was he didn't mind getting locked out as much as he minded having to face Hibari for missing curfew.

Uni nodded in understanding and collected the mound of books which lay beside her on the desk. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble. I should be getting back to Uncle Reborn anyway. My mom should be here soon."

That being said the two departed together out of the library and back down the dreary halls of Namimori correctional facility.

XXXX

"TRASH OI! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY STEAK!"

The long haired male gripped the silver platter hard, it began to creak in protest as the pressure began to bend it. _That guy was is fucking anno-_

Squalo's thought was cut off by a familiar snicker. "Ushishi listen sharky I think you better get that to the boss before he decides to give you another hair cut. Ushishi."

A vein was visible on Squalo's forehead as his eye noticeably twitched at the comment. Squalo's hand unconsciously reached back to stroke his silver colored hair. It still hadn't grown back completely from the last time Xanxus had decided to teach him a lesson.

Squalo rushed out of the kitchen and with grace placed the platter in front of Xanxus at one of the many dinning tables in the cafeteria. Xanxus, being the annoying ass he was, refused to eat with the other students at the facility and demanded that he have his own meal periods where he could eat alone and in peace. The headmaster, not particularly in the mood to argue with the hot tempered teen, agreed to the demand and allowed Xanxus a half an hour slot right before curfew where he was able to eat his dinner alone in the cafeteria. The other two meals Xanxus was to eat in his room or suck it up and eat in the cafeteria with the other students.

Xanxus was not one to suck it up though. It was either his way or the highway.

Xanxus glared at the silver platter that was set in front of him. He lifted the lid just enough so that he could peek underneath and then proceeded to knock the entire dish off the table and watched amused as it scattered all over the floor, splattering meat juice and barbeque sauce all over Squalo.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? I MADE IT JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT BASTARD!" Squalo screeched as he shook himself off like a dog.

Xanxus rolled his eyes and smirked slyly up at the silky haired male. "I'm not hungry for steak tonight trash."

Squalo's gray eyes widened and his face flushed in anger. "Then what the hell do you want?"

Xanxus let his smirk widen and leaned up out of his seat and seductively whispered in Squalo's ear. "You."

Squalo blushed but didn't fight as the tough brute pulled him down onto his lap for a long and wet kiss.

XXXXX

Tsuna was running as hard as he could trying to find his way back to his room. He'd walked Uni back to Reborn's office, where he'd been given a _very_ threatening look from said man when he arrived with the girl. He didn't want to push his luck so he left immediately after. He only had ten minutes before curfew and he certainly didn't want to be in trouble for the fourth time on his first day. That was just sad…actually being in trouble at _all_ on his first day was sad. But he couldn't help it. He was Dame-Tsuna after all.

Tsuna followed signs again, which he seemed to be doing a lot today, which led him to the rooms. Finally after much searching, Tsuna found his room. All Tsuna wanted to do was throw himself onto his bed and go to sleep. Maybe stay that way for the next couple years until he managed to get out of here.

Of course Tsuna's dreams of getting a peaceful night's sleep were crushed when he opened the door and was faced with two very nude forms on top of his bed.

And Tsuna being Tsuna well… he just couldn't help to the girlish scream which erupted from his throat.

* * *

**AN: well here we are chapter 6! As you see we have taken a turn for the higher rated stuff! Yum yum! Anyway this story will now officially be rated M due to mature content. That means lemons peeps! No need to worry though there will be warnings in big bold letters in case you do not want to read them. I will personally not be writing lemons but our other writer LastCross will be in charge of any lemons that occur…unless BlueFireWitch15 wants to take a crack at it. Anyway just be warned in case you notice the rating change. **

**Lemons will most likely occur in the next chapter which LastCross is in charge of and she will put in warnings for you! **

**Ok rants over.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: WARNING! MOST OF THE CHAPTER IS A LEMON SO BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ne, Gokudera."

"What do you want?" Gokudera said as his pen scribbled something on a sheet of paper.

"Can't we do anything else besides homework?" was the reply of the boy laying on the bed next to the desk.

Placing down his pen, Gokudera said, "then what do you suggest for us to do?" While he was in mid-spin of turning his chair, Gokudera was pushed down on to the ground with the chair by the taller boy. His head and back hitting the ground.

"Ow! You stupid baseball idiot! What are you doing, you idiot?" while his pulled his hand to his head.

Yamamoto had wrapped his arms around Gokudera in a gentle embrace and was snuggled on to Gokudera's chest. "Why are you always so serious? Can't you afford to take a break once in a while?"

"Break? Of course I do, you idiot. My ass is always throbbing in class the day after I come to your room."

"I can't help it. You're just too helpless," Yamamoto replied as he moved to straddle Gokudera. One of Yamamoto's hands went down to his partner's waistline and slowly was crawling upwards…

Gokudera's reaction was, of course, immediate. "Stop it!" he yelled as his hands went to Yamamoto's to push it away. Yamamoto took both of Gokudera's hands in his other hand to keep them from interfering with him and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Moving his head to break the kiss, Gokudera said, "We already did this 2 days ago!"

"Really? No wonder, it's been too long.""Urg! You baseball idiot!" But Yamamoto just chuckled in replied as his continued with his job for that night. Yamamoto had let go of Gokudera's hands as his pulled his shirt over his head and moved his head down to suck on his partner's nibbles.

Gokudera just moaned in responds and intertwined his fingers in Yamamoto's hair.

Suddenly he decided to bit the bub, causing Gokudera to yelp and tighten his hold on Yamamoto. Moving his hand down to where the hard member was under the fabric and grabbed it, squeezing lightly.

"Hmm, I haven't done anything serious yet, and you're already this hard?"

"S-shut up!"

"You know you want it as well."

But he merely just turned his head. Yamamoto pushed Gokudera's head back saying "I want you to only look at me"

And with just that small sentence, Gokudera blushed even more deeply like a tomato.

"You're just like a little girl, Gokudera.""S-s-shut it, you baseball freak!" attempting a weak punch at Yamamoto.

Taking a hold Gokudera's chin he turned it up to let Gokudera's lip to meet his. His tongue moved against Gokudera's lips asking for entrance and was finally granted access. It was long before Yamamoto moved away to take a breath. Gokudera was breathing heavily, panting. Continuing, Yamamoto sucked on his pale neck, planting butterfly kisses lightly while massaging Gokudera's nibbles. Pinching and pulling until they became perk and bright pink. Traveling down, he finally became reacquainted with perks bubs and lick one. Lightly sucking, making Gokudera mewl in pleasure. Grabbing Yamamoto's shoulders on instinct.

Grinding against his hips up against Yamamoto's legs was the only way for Gokudera to admit his need without hurting his pride more than he needed to. This was usually the signal between the two. Yamamoto was a gentle and patient person and wouldn't ever force Gokudera to do anything that he didn't want to do. However his stubbornness was even greater than his gentleness and would wait until Gokudera so turned on that if he'd stop, he would be sexually frustrated. That was never a bad thing for Yamamoto though.

Ripping off Gokudera's pants off was an easy task for Yamamoto but for Gokudera, it was embarrassing as he was blushing madly. His member was dripping with pre-cum as Yamamoto took his partner's member in his hands, Yamamoto slowly rubbed at an insanely slow pace. Gokudera was moaning madly as he focused on the pleasure his partner showered upon him.

Yamamoto, bit by bit, began to quicken his pace.

"Aaahhh" Gokudera called as he cumed into Yamamoto's hands.

Smirking, Yamamoto couldn't help but lick the liquid off of his hands. Yamamoto moved Gokudera over to his bed, and laid him down gentle on his stomach. Pulling his pants down to his knees, his pulled himself out pumped himself several times moaning.

"Just fucking me already" was the command of his partner."Gladly."

Yamamoto, pulled Gokudera to his hands and knees while positioning himself at his entrance. Thrusting forwards, causing Gokudera to yell in pain but he was completely in. Panting, Gokudera was grabbing the sheet so hard until his hands were completely white. Slowly, Yamamoto started to move. After a while, Gokudera couldn't feel pain but instead felt pleasure as Yamamoto quickened his pace. Faster and faster he went. Until he was pounding into his partner's hips.

It was then that a thought occurred in Yamamoto thoughts. Before he didn't have a roommate however today. . .that new kid had transferred.

Behind the couple, clicking of the door could be heard and before the two could even react, a girlish scream echoed into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I know this took a while . . . (I have no excuse) It's up now! Hope u guys don't mind my writing, my first time ever writing a lemon. It sucks, I know it does, but please bare with it for now. If you didn't read last chapter's A/N, then I doubt you're reading this one but this was LastCross here! Enjoy and please . . . . Leave a review :)**

**Icyvampire123: goodness this took over two months to get out but at least it's out! Hope it won't take LastCross this long next time it's her turn! Well like she said leave reviews and see you next time! ****Btw I think this lemon was pretty good for her first time. I was blushing the whole time while reading it! Please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna stood in the doorway, paralyzed. Of all things to walk in on.

"T-Tsuna." Yamamoto stuttered, Gokudera's face getting even redder than before, if that was possible. Tsuna quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. He could here the two talking on the other side of the door.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me he was your roommate." Gokudera yelled.

The young brunette could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Yet another mistake of the day he didn't mean to do.

"Stop it, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted from behind the door, his voice getting a lot quieter. "Get dressed stupid."

The room was silent for a moment, Tsuna could only hear movement from the other side of the door. The door he was leaning against was suddenly gone, and Tsuna found himself on the ground, half way in his room, half way in the hall. Gokudera stood there a moment, debating on whether he should step on the small boy or not.

Deciding against it, he stepped around the boy and began down the hall with a notebook at hand and limping slightly, mumbling to himself. "Stupid idiot, I'm not going to be able to sit through class tomorrow."

Tsuna, still laying on the floor, looked into his room. Yamamoto stood in the middle of the room, buttoning the top button of his shirt.

"Sorry about that, I forgot that I had a roommate for a little bit." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna pulled himself off of the ground. "I suppose I should clean up."

Tsuna sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What a day." he muttered to himself.

"Wait a minute, which bed were we on?" The taller boy asked himself.

"HIII!" Tsuna jumped off his bed, tripping over the chair that laid on the floor. The small boy looked up at his roommate from the floor. "Y-You don't remember?"

"Um, oh, it was my bed, you're safe." Yamamoto laughed. "I'll be right back." He shut the door behind him and all became silent. Tsuna sat on the floor a minute, still trying to process all that had happened. Finally he got himself up, fixing the chair as well. It was quiet in the room now, nothing was moving, not even Tsuna.

"Maybe you should get some rest." The young brunette jumped at the sudden noise, almost falling over again. He hadn't heard his roommate come back into the room. "You look like you had a ruff day. It's getting late anyways." Tsuna stared at his roommate as Yamamoto went over to his bed and began pulling off the sheets.

Placing them at the end of his bed, Yamamoto sat on the mattress and looked over at Tsuna who was still standing there.

"You going to bed?" he asked, giving a strange look.

"Right." Tsuna moved quickly over to his bed. He laid down on the bed, instantly knowing it would take him a while to get used to this. The bed was hard as a rock, he felt as if he might as well be sleeping on the floor. The lights went off. Tsuna laid there thinking about his day. All of the mistakes and accidents that had happened. They replayed in his mind over and over again. The more he thought of these, the more he feared tomorrow. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mom. Thinking of his mom, he thought of the last thing she said. 'Be a good boy, Tsuna.' That look of sadness that came with those words. His mom never would look sad, or at least he had never seen it. She was always happy and smiling.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' Tsuna asked himself rolling over. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, his first day coming to an end.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Smack. Tsuna's eyes opened to the ceiling of his new room. Yamamoto stood at the table resetting the alarm on the small clock.

"I suggest you get up, if you don't hurry, breakfast will be gone." Yamamoto walked over to his closet. Tsuna sat still for a moment, the finally decided to get up and get dressed; feeling a bit embarrassed that Yamamoto was in the room as he changed.

"You have a backpack?" Yamamoto asked, standing at the door with a backpack at his feet. Tsuna nodded silently. "Bring it, you won't have time to come here before each class." He picked up the backpack at his feet. Tsuna quickly grabbed his and followed the roommate as they started out the door. They walked down the hall quietly, Yamamoto occasionally said 'hi' to passing students. The two reached the filled lunch room. After not eating dinner, Tsuna was really hungry. He followed Yamamoto to the line to get food—there were only blueberry muffins.

"They didn't make much today." The taller of the two stated. As Tsuna only took one muffin Yamamoto took three.

"Are you going to sitting with me?" Yamamoto asked, beginning to go to the tables.

"Is that ok?" Tsuna asked, hesitating to follow him.

"Of course, just checking." He smiled brightly. The two of them approached the table they sat at yesterday. Tsuna felt weird being with Yamamoto at the moment, he would've felt a little awkward anyways since he didn't really know him; but with what he saw yesterday . . . . .things were more awkward then he thought they would be.

The white haired boxer sat at the table with several muffins in front of him, one with a bite taken out of it. Gokudera was leaning on the end of the table, looking quite irritated, half a muffin in his hand.

"Why don't you sit down?" Ryohei asked, taking another bit of his muffin.

"I don't want to." The silver haired boy snapped. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you're still standing." He laughed.

"Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled, sitting at the table. Tsuna stood there a moment, then decided to sit away from the angry boy.

"It's your fault." Gokudera grabbed his bag and started leaving, passing by a teacher along the way.

"Don't be late to my class Hayato." The teacher said in a calming voice. His outfit was many different shades of red and white, the sleeves being loose. He had raven colored hair and brown eyes that were just as calming as his voice. Tsuna recognized the adult from yesterday; he had stopped Hibari from beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man walked up to their table.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked shyly, fearing he had done something wrong.

"Here is your schedule, you'll be in my first class." He smiled softly, placing a half sheet of paper in front of the small boy. "Don't be late." He walked away smirking.

"Speaking of." Ryohei stood from his seat. "Class is in five minutes. If I'm late, Colonello will be angry to the Extreme!" He took off towards the door of the cafeteria with his backpack in one hand and part of a muffin being shoved in his mouth in the other.

"We should go too then, let me see your schedule." Yamamoto stood as well. Tsuna nodded silently, handing him the paper and grabbing his bag. Most students in the lunch room were just finishing up their breakfast and were preparing to leave for class as the roommates walked out together. They walked silently, the taller of the two was looking at the other's schedule. And Tsuna just felt weird, still being shy.

Yamamoto suddenly began laughing as he stepped into a class room. "You have most of your classes with Gokudera."

"I-I do?" Tsuna worried, snatching his paper from his roommate. He knew for a fact that Gokudera didn't like his. For several reasons.

Most of the seats in the room were filled, there were only a select few that were still untaken. Two of them being taken before Tsuna was given his assigned seat. Until he did, he stood up by the teacher's desk where Fong sat reading a book. There were two empty seats left, both right next to each other. A small bell rang as one last student walked into the room.

"Gokudera Hayato, you're late again." Fong sighed, standing up from his desk. "Take your seat. Sawada, you're desk will be next to his." He pointed to the empty desk next to the silver haired boy. Tsuna nodded slightly, making his way over to the empty desk, receiving a slight glare from Gokudera.

As Fong-sensei went threw attendance, the only thing that the young brunette noticed during that time was that Hayato couldn't sit still.

* * *

**Hello there, this is Bluefirewitch. I hope you are enjoying this story. I also hope that you enjoyed my chapter. Next up is Icyvampire~~ please review and tell me what you thought : ) **

**Icyvampire123- I look forward to it and will hopefully have it out sooner than my dearest colleague LastCross =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Classes went by surprisingly smoothly for Tsuna. He enjoyed all his teachers for the most part. The only one he had a problem with was that gym teacher Colonello. He was awful! He forced the whole class to run a mile and afterwards do fifty push-ups. He claimed it was due to the fact that the students never really got any exercise except for gym class but Tsuna could see the amused smirk on the blonde man's face.

Luckily gym was the last class of the day and after Tsuna had showered and thoroughly scrubbed away the sweat and dirt that was caked all over his body, he headed back to his room to start on his homework.

When Tsuna approached the door he made sure to knock first. Last nights events were still fresh in his mind as well as the Hibari Mukuro incident that occurred the previous day and the last thing he wanted to do was to walk in on someone again. Especially someone with a violent streak like Hibari or that Gokudera fellow.

However, when Tsuna knocked there was no answer. He opened the door and was faced with an empty quiet room. Yamamoto hadn't returned from classes yet. It was somewhat of a relief to Tsuna. Despite sitting with the baseball fanatic this morning for breakfast and later for lunch he was still immensely embarrassed and ashamed about walking in on such an intimate moment between two people. It was something that was only for those two people and not for Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna quickly unpacked his things on his bed and got started on his math assignment. Another teacher that Tsuna wasn't very fond of. Mammon. The man who had greeted him and showed him to his room the first day he arrived…yesterday. Mammon was a no nonsense type of teacher. He didn't take crap from anyone. Some punk who was sitting in the back decided to blow spit balls and make bitchy comments about Mammon's hair style. Long and girly. Mammon must have had extra sensitive bat hearing because the violet haired teacher whipped around, text book in hand, and proceeded to whack the kid right on the back of the head with it. The kid, shocked by the force of the hit, flew forward and knocked over his desk along with all it's contents. Mammon had walked away with a satisfied smirk, leaving the unruly student to clean up his mess and nurse his throbbing head.

Tsuna shivered at the memory. The last thing he was ever going to do was insult Mammon's hair. Not after what he'd seen today. He wasn't aware teachers were still allowed to hit kids but apparently they were…or Mammon just didn't care about the rules in place. Probably the latter was the explanation.

Tsuna stared for a long while at the offending algebra problems on the paper before him. Tsuna was never good at math…or science…or literature…or history…on second thought Tsuna just wasn't good at anything in school period. It didn't mean Tsuna was stupid or dumb. It just meant that he wasn't the best student in the world. Or at least that's what his mother had always told him when he brought home his report cards.

Tsuna shoved the math assignment back in his folder, deciding to save for a later time and began making his way towards the library. Maybe that nice girl would be there again.

XXXX

"Ushishi hey boss…I hear there's some new fresh meat." the blonde prince mused from his seat by the window.

Xanxus, the leader of the infamous school gang the Varia, glanced up from his book with only mild interest. "Hm? Why the fuck should I care?"

Bell pulled a knife from his pants pocked and began to nonchalantly twirl it around his finger. Of course such objects were forbidden in the facility but that didn't mean that there weren't ways for certain students to get what they wanted. Bel had outside connections after all…or so others had heard.

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's been condemned for murder and rape charges…I've seen him in the halls. The little shit doesn't look like he could harm a fly much less rape and murder someone." Bel informed the boss, still twirling his knife around his finger.

Xanxus sighed and closed his book, shoving it across the table aware that he would probably not be getting any reading done. "Are you saying that you've taken an interest in this little brat?"

Bel smiled his usual Cheshire cat smile and halted in twirling his knife. "Ushishi Maybe…I'm just saying he's an interesting case. Not many like him around."

Xanxus glared at the irritating prince before catching on. "So what the hell are you telling me this for? What do you want you fucking prince?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders before pushing off from the wall he was leaning against. "Ushishi guess the prince is just wondering if you want dibs. The prince wouldn't want to take advantage of the little rabbit and then find out that his boss wanted him instead."

Xanxus felt his eye twitch before he balled his hand into a fist and held it threateningly towards the former prince. "Look I don't really give a fuck! Just make sure he keeps quiet afterwards and you hide the evidence. I don't want no trouble from that pain in the ass discipline committee or Reborn you hear me?"

The blonde prince nodded and began spinning his knife around as he exited the student lounge smirking to himself. Dark and dirty thoughts racing through his mind.

XXXX

"Oh Tsuna-san your back?" Yuni cried from behind the circular desk. Beside her was a stack of books waiting to be read.

Tsuna smiled softly at the girl. She reminded him so much of Kyoko. The beautiful sweet girl he'd been crushing on since practically kindergarten. Yuni's smile, voice, and personality were so much like Kyoko's. Tsuna began to think of her as a replacement but then instantly felt horrid for doing so.

"Yeah…I was trying to do my algebra homework but…I just don't understand those parabola problems and graphing stuff…I'll have to ask Mammon-Sensei for help."

Yuni giggled and set her book aside. "You know Tsuna-san, math is actually my best subject. I've been placed in advanced math classes since first grade…I'm sure I could help you if you need it."

Tsuna's face instantly brightened at the mention of help! "Oh really? That'd be wonderful! Thank you Yuni-san!"

Yuni nodded and then made her way around the desk her eyes bright with enthusiasm. A light barely noticeable pink huge coloring her cheeks that confused Tsuna but he chose to ignore.

"So Tsuna-san how have you been? It's only been a day…I'm sure nothing interesting has happened but I'd like to hear about your classes."

Tsuna wanted to Yuni about how wrong she was when it concerned "no interesting" things happening but decided against it.

"Well…I mean…the teachers are okay I guess…except for the gym teacher, Colonello-sensei. He's a real brute."

Yuni laughed as she led Tsuna to one of the few sofas in the room, both sitting down. "Yes I've heard he can be quite hard with his students from Uncle Reborn. Though you know what…he wasn't always like that. Uncle Reborn told me he used to be such a wimp that he actually slept with a stuffed rabbit till he was eleven."

Tsuna laughed at that but it hurt his ego a bit…he slept with a stuffed bear till…well he still did to this day. Of course he would never tell Yuni or anyone that.

The two continued in idle chat for the next hour or so before Tsuna noticed it was time for dinner. He briefly recalled Mammon's words of advice from yesterday that he not be late for meals or he would run the risk of not being fed.

"Sorry to run off on you like this Yuni-san. It's just I hear the others are savages when it comes to meal time." Tsuna explained as he got up to leave.

Yuni nodded in understanding while she packed up her books. "Yes I understand. I've seen these boys eat."

Tsuna began walking away before he halted. He'd wondered for a while now…Yuni was a girl, a small one at that, she was defenseless. Tsuna found it hard to believe that her mother or Reborn just let her waltz around such a dangerous place unprotected.

"Ne Yuni-san? I was wondering…why are you allowed to wander around here all the time. I mean…they're lots of scary people here and I mean…not to be sexist but…you're a girl and-"

Yuni cut off Tsuna's rambling with a giggle. "Yes I know. I'm a defenseless girl wandering around with a bunch of criminals. Or that's what everyone thinks. You don't honestly believe uncle Reborn would just me walk around this place without any protection do you?" Yuni continued without waiting for Tsuna to give an answer. She reached in her pants pocked and produced…a tazer gun.

"Oh my!" Tsuna gave a squawk "That's um…"

Yuni smiled pleasantly as if she hadn't just pulled out a rather large and possibly lethal weapon from her pocket. "Uncle Reborn said that if I wanted to come here I would have to carry this around at all times…I've never had to use it though thankfully." Yuni looked off thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it…the reason no one's tried anything is probably cause they're all deathly afraid of Uncle Reborn. I don't see why though. He's so nice."

Tsuna sweat dropped at that but quickly pulled himself together. "Um…would you like me to help you with those books back to Reborn-san's office? It's not that far from the cafeteria."

Yuni smiled gratefully at the boy as she collected her books. "Oh thank you Tsuna-san that'd be wonderful."

The two departed the underused library both with armfuls of books. Tsuna's stomach growled loudly and both laughed at that. Tsuna hoped by the time he got to dinner the food wouldn't all be gone…

As the thoughts of food clouded Tsuna's mind he didn't notice the sudden blonde figure which appeared at the end of hall.

"Ushishi…well look at what we have here. A little rabbit scurrying down the halls. Ushishi."

Tsuna just raised an eyebrow at the weirdo. The blonde was in his Biology class but Tsuna had only gotten a glimpse of him when he walked in the door for the boy sat in the back row in the corner and Tsuna was in the front. He'd heard his name called during role call…Benjamin?, Bruno?, Batman?…no definitely not that last one. It had been something that stared with a B and was long and important sounding but Tsuna had just barely heard the blonde correct Verde-sensei when he called out the name. Verde-sensei had then viciously replied he refused to call him "the prince".

Whatever the kid's name was he was certainly and odd ball…

"Oh Bel-san…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?" Yuni asked stiffly.

Bel inclined his head softly at Yuni. "Good evening lady Yuni…the prince was just wanting to have a conversation with the rabbit here."

Tsuna noticed Yuni's posture instantly stiffened and became ridged at that comment. "Ah yes well, Tsuna-san and I were just heading to Uncle Reborn's office. He was helping me carry some of my books." Yuni made a gesture towards Tsuna's armful of books.

Bel sighed before snapping his fingers. Suddenly a little green haired fellow appeared from the darkness. "Yes Bel-Senpai?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Ushishi stupid frog servant, help lady Yuni to Reborn's office. Carry her books for her." Bel motioned to the mound of books both were holding.

The boy, who was immensely short, nodded and grabbed Tsuna's books and then Yuni's. "Follow me lady Yuni."

Yuni seemed reluctant. "This really isn't necessary Bel-san. Uncle Reborn wanted to talk to Tsuna-san and-"

Bel cut her off sharply. "I'll send him by when I'd done talking to him."

Yuni flinched at the harsh tone and nodded before whispering urgently in Tsuna's ear. "I'll send Uncle Reborn as soon as I get there." and with those hurriedly spoken words, Yuni was following the mint haired boy down the hall.

Tsuna was confused. He couldn't comprehend what this boy wanted to speak to him about. And he didn't understand what Yuni meant when she said she would send Reborn. He turned to Bel nervously and chewed on his lower lip.

"Uh…your Bel-san right?" Tsuna questioned shakily.

Bel's eyes were hidden beneath shaggy slightly curled blonde locks and a small tiara was awkwardly placed atop his head. He cocked his head at Tsuna. "Actually it's the prince to you rabbit."

Tsuna considered making a run for it but he figured this person could probably catch him no problem. He didn't want to risk the embarrassment so he stayed put.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about…Prince?"

Bel smirked at the name before gripping Tsuna by the forearm and yanking him forward. Tsuna squeaked as his face smacked right into Bel's shoulder. He felt a dull ache in his nose but that was quickly forgotten when the blonde's lips descended upon his own. Tsuna was so shocked that he froze. Suddenly a thick wet thing began smoothing across Tsuna's lips, asking for entrance. It took a moment for Tsuna to realize it was the other boy's tongue. When he realized this Tsuna gasped and unintentionally allowed for Bel's organ to enter his mouth. It was then that Tsuna began to fight back.

"Mph!…Ugh…N-…No!" Tsuna finally managed to shout when he was able to pull his mouth away from Bel's. "L-let me g-go! Now!"

Bel chuckled darkly at the weak resistance. Before moving down to the boys pale neck. He began sucking on it harshly, making sure that he would leave a very visible mark. Letting others know that this peasant was his.

Tsuna let out an involuntary moan at the full of the boy's sucking. "P-p-please stop I-it…" Tsuna cried.

Bel smirked at the stifled moans. "Ushishi…I don't think you really mean that rabbit. Listen to yourself. Your moaning in pleasure. Your enjoying it." without another word Bel began moving his lips towards the neck line of Tsuna's shirt. His hands sliding up the opposite end and stroking Tsuna's stomach.

"Mph…O-oh oh!" Tsuna cried in shock when Bel's hands suddenly shot up to his right nipple. He tweaked it playfully and Tsuna cried out again in pain/pleasure.

"Ushishi…you hear that rabbit? The cries of passion, you really don't want to stop." the prince tugged and tweaked the nipple a few more times before he was sure it was red and would be sore in the morning. He then moved to the neglected nipple and repeated the process.

"Oh p-please B-ah-Bel-san…Ah!-please-mph-stop!" Tsuna squirmed in the boy's strong grasp before finally gaining some form of freedom. His left arm. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but he had to stop this…he wasn't ready to be raped! Not ever!

"I SAID STOP!" and with a resounding _crack_ Tsuna punched Bel straight on the head.

Everything froze at that very moment. Bel…the tweaks and strokes…Tsuna's breathing…and then all hell broke lose.

"You damn little peasant! You just hit me! Don't think this will go without punishment! Peasants are forbidden to touch a prince!"

Bel began violently ripping at Tsuna's pants and successfully popped the top button. Tsuna was in complete panic mode.

"NO NO PLEASE DON'T! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! STO-"

The blonde smacked Tsuna clear across the face, leaving a very red visible hand print on his cheek. "Ushishi shut up rabbit! If you don't want this to be painful I suggest you just shut-up and take it!"

Tsuna felt tears form and begin spilling over…he wasn't strong enough to fend off this brute. He couldn't defend himself. He was going to be raped right here in the middle of the hallway and it was all his fault because he couldn't lift a finger to help himself…he was pathetic.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" a voice rang from somewhere. Tsuna was losing himself to the impending darkness…it sounded familiar…

From somewhere in the muffled distance Tsuna heard Bel muse "Oh well if it isn't the smoking bomb Hayato…this truly is a surprise…"

Hayato?

"Get off of him now you stupid ass prince before I blow your fucking head off!" the voice shouted in outrage.

"Ushishi…the prince didn't realize he was already claimed. The prince apologizes…"

Tsuna just barely felt himself being handed off to someone else. The strong scent of cigarettes assaulted his nose…a smoker? He didn't know anyone that smoked.

"You better hope I don't tell Reborn about what happened!" the gruff voice snarled.

"Ushishi that would be very unwise of you smoking bomb…I think you know why. If I hear any word about this from anyone else…things won't look good for you or that annoying little baseball fanatic…"

A growl shook through the strangers chest but nothing more was said. The sound of footsteps retreating was heard and then…

"I knew you'd be nothing but trouble. From the moment I first met you in cafeteria…I knew it.

And then the world was slowly swallowed and Tsuna was thrown into the land of dreams.

* * *

**AN: Icyvampire123 here and holy catfish that was a lot of work! But I did all for you! This is about 5 pgs and then some on Microsoft word so yeah…that's a lot for me! More then the previous chapters so be grateful. I was also very proud of myself for the almost rape scene between Bel and Tsuna. Usually I don't write that kinda stuff cause I can never see it through to the end but I did it just for you!**

**So in order to repay me I think it only fair you guys leave some reviews! Who knows maybe this will force LastCross to get her update out faster then she did last time =)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, staring up a plain ceiling. This wasn't his room, he knew that. The only sound in the room was him breathing, and the sound of a pencil writing. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Obviously, he was still in a school room, looked almost exactly like his. On the floor was a person, back turned to the young brunette. The other's silver hair was pulled up into a small pony tail to keep out of his face. They were leaning over the table writing. As Tsuna sat up further, the bed he was on creaked loudly. The head of the other slowly turned to look over his shoulder. The silver haired teen went right back to his work, as if the other wasn't in the room.

"Um. . ." Tsuna hesitated. "Gokudera, why am I in your room?"

"You passed out after Bel was about to rape you." He said bluntly, eyes never leaving his work in front of him. "The baseball idiot was still eating and I didn't want to go deal with the stupid nurse."

"Oh."

"He should be back now, so you can go."

"Ok, but I don't know how to get to my room from here." Tsuna stood from the bed, flattening out his wrinkled clothes.

"Turn right when you go out of the room, you'll room will be a little down the hall to the left."

"Alright." Tsuna quickly went over to the door pausing before he left the room. "Gokudera." He waited for a reply, but figured it was safe to continue when the older teen looked up for a moment. "Thank you for stopping Bel."

"What ever." Gokudera went back to his work once again. Tsuna allowed a small smile to come upon his face as he shut the door behind him. He started to the right as he was told. He pretty much knew where he was. Slowly he made his way down the hallway stopping in front of a door that was about four doors away from Gokudera's.

'This should be my room.' Tsuna thought to himself, hand gripping the door handle lightly. Slowly he turned the knob. When he heard a small click, the door slid open with a small push. Inside the room was a tall spiked, black haired teen rocking on the back two legs of the chair he sat in, his legs holding up the chair by sitting on the bed in front of him. In his lap was a notebook, in his hand a pencil. His head turned towards Tsuna's direction.

"Tsuna," he smiled. "Where have you been?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna stepped into the room.

"Uh. . with Gokudera." Tsuna muttered, sitting on his bed.

"For that long, I'm sure Gokudera didn't have that much to say."

"No not really. I ran into another student wanted to talk."

"Which one?"

"Bel."

There was a short silence. "What did he want? He didn't bother you too much did he?"

"H-he was bothering me, but that's why I was talking to Gokudera."

"Oh, it's getting late, we should get to bed."

"You can, I still have some homework to do." Tsuna explained, reaching into his bag. He had science and math he needed to get done. Math or Science first, Tsuna couldn't understand what was going on in either class. He let out a small sigh. After a minute of thinking, Tsuna decided to do his math homework first since it came sooner in his day rather than science. Science was at least after lunch. Now he had to deal with Polynomials and monomials. Whatever that meant. Reaching for his math textbook, he flipped open to chapter eight.

About thirty minutes later, there was one more math problem left. Tsuna was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Half way through the problem, the brunette was fast asleep using his math book as a pillow.

Tsuna woke to a small beeping noise. He reached for his blanket to pull over his head, finding it not there.

"Tsuna, time to get up." Yamamoto sat up out of his bed. Tsuna's eyes slowly open. The first thing he saw was the number five in front of him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. Climbing out of bed, he looked down at the math he had slept on. He moved over to the closet to get dressed. Tsuna still felt a bit embarrassed to dress in front of someone else, but not as much as he did yesterday. Once dressed and ready, the young brunette went back to his bed to collect his things for class. The two exited the room to head to the cafeteria.

"Hold on a second." Yamamoto suddenly stopped at a door, Gokudera's door, knocking on it. The door pulled open to reveal Ryohei wrapping sports gauze around his knuckles.

"Oh Gokudera already went to breakfast." He announced.

"That's nothing new, are you ready then?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah hold on." He disappeared into his room for a moment, then coming back with his backpack. As the three of them progressed down the hallway, the boxer was punching the air in front of him and the other two walked silently. Other students passed by walking at a quicker pace. Once they reached the cafeteria, the room was filled with laughter, chattering, yelling, and the munching of food, Gokudera was sitting alone at their usual table. Yamamoto was the first of the three to step into the lunch line, Tsuna following close behind him. Ryohei took his time but eventually made it behind the brunette, still practicing his punches. Today, breakfast was toast; you could have it with butter, jam, or plain. Toast, something so simple could get Tsuna upset. This is what his mother would make him when ever he woke up late and couldn't have what ever she made for herself. Tsuna missed his mom so much. He had the best mom in the world. Always loving, caring, sweet, had wonderful cooking, relaxed, and always did her best for him to do his best. Who wouldn't love that kind of mom? Toast; it reminded Tsuna too much of his mother. Something so small. The young boy could already tell today was going to be a long day.

Once the three had the amount of toast they hungered for and the topping of their choice, they made their way over to the table where Gokudera sat very calmly. That change the instant Yamamoto took his seat next to the silver haired teen. The group of teens sat their, eating and chatting, all but Tsuna. He was quiet like usual, but in a different way. Barely touching his toast, Tsuna stared into space, thinking only of his mom that probably sat at home with hardly anything to do now that he was gone.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" Yamamoto asked, breaking away from the conversation for a moment.

It took a minute to register in the boy's mind that he needed to speak, then Tsuna answered, "Yeah, just a little tired." He lied with a fake smile. He knew he would probably be alright by the end of the day, and he was tired, but that's not why he was being quieter than usual; and his roommate could tell. Dropping the subject, Yamamoto went back to talking to the other two at the table.

Finally it was time for class. For the few classes Yamamoto had with Tsuna, he noticed that his new roommate was still out of it in each one. When lunch came, Tsuna focused on his science homework didn't get to do the previous night and staring off into space. Nothing more. Tsuna just couldn't get his mind off his mom. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it; knowing that once school was over he couldn't go home to see her, he had to sit in his room and do homework.

After school was over, Tsuna sat quietly on his bed doing homework while his roommate and Gokudera worked on their homework. Yamamoto had offered for him to work with them, but Tsuna politely declined and began working on his own. There was an off vibe in the room and pretty much all of it had to do with Tsuna's little depression. Yamamoto was deciding as he finished up his homework that if the new roommate of his wasn't better by tomorrow, he would need to find out what was wrong. Tsuna had decided to go to bed early, leaving the black haired teen to his thoughts. Gokudera had left not too long ago so the room was now quiet.

The next morning, Yamamoto was getting the same feeling from Tsuna. The young brunette seemed completely out of it the entire time he got dressed. The two of them made their way down the hall way, Yamamoto keeping an eye on his roommate. He was very curious to what was making the boy so upset. Gokudera was even starting to notice the kid's off mood at breakfast.

"Hey, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked while Tsuna wasn't paying attention like he had been the rest of breakfast.

"What is it?" Gokudera wondered, munching on his food.

"Something's off with Tsuna."

"What do you want me to do about it, it's not my problem."

"You should find out what's wrong with him."

"Why me?"

"Because you'll do a better job than I will." The black haired teen tried to encourage.

"So?"

"Come on just do it."

"Will it get you to shut up about it, you idiot?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, I'll talk to the brat." Gokudera sighed. Once their conversation ended, it was sadly time for them to go to class. When science came along, Tsuna got a stern talking to about how it's not safe to stare into space during a lab especially when it had to do with sharp objects. Tsuna didn't think very much of it since they were only dissecting a rat, but Verde-sensei didn't take it too lightly. Gokudera was paying closer attention to Tsuna through out the day, really starting to see that he was upset about something. Knowing that Yamamoto would be spending after school in the gym for baseball, the silver haired kid went into the baseball freak's room anyways to talk to Tsuna. Though he only did so he wouldn't get an earful from Yamamoto later.

Tsuna looked up from the history homework he had in front of him with the door to his room opened. Gokudera stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Yamamoto isn't here right now." He said quietly. With out a word Gokudera sat on Yamamoto's bed and began working in a notebook. Minutes passed before there was another word spoken.

"Is something wrong?" Gokudera asked, you could hear in his voice how he didn't want to be doing this, but Tsuna didn't notice.

"No, why do you ask?" Tsuna questioned, changing positions on his bed.

"Because yesterday and today you seem like you have something on your mind."

"Nope, nothing."

"Don't lie to me kid." Gokudera gritted through his teeth. "Yamamoto can tell too, that's the only reason I'm bringing it up."

"You've both noticed." Tsuna murmured, almost inaudible.

"So what's the problem?"

"I, uh. . . miss my mom." This time his words were unheard.

"What'd you say?" there was a pause, when Tsuna said nothing, Gokudera continued. "Come on kid, I'm trying to help you."

"I miss my mom."

"Tch. Is that it?"

"Didn't you miss a relative when you first came here?"

"I'm not very close with any of my relatives. You should be happy you still have a mom.

"You don't have a mom any more?"

"Not my real mom anyways, she died when I was really little."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Gokudera paused for a moment seeming to be contemplating before saying "For a few years I didn't even know she was my mom, I just thought she was someone who would come by the house a lot, I didn't even know why she came. One day she was coming by for another visit, and drove off a cliff."

"She what?"

"Everyone thought it was suicide, but she was happy to come and see me. She was sick, my sister told me she died before she crashed."

"That's awful."

"Yamamoto doesn't have a mom either, so stop complaining."

"Oh." There was a silence. Gokudera was writing something in his notebook, Tsuna thinking of a million questions he wanted to ask. He was very curious to knowing about Gokudera's dad, his sister, and why his mom had to come visit him. Tsuna also wanted to know why he was here, he felt that would be a good place to start.

"Uh, Gokudera?"

"Hm?" Gokudera answered, eyes not leaving what ever he was doing for homework.

"What did you do to get in here?"

"Why should I tell you?" Gokudera glared up at the boy.

"I-I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"When I found out that the lady who died was my mom, I got mad at my dad, blew up part of his house and ran away." The silver haired teen chuckled slightly.

"You blew up his house?"

"It was still in one piece, the kitchen just needed some renovations; no one even got hurt." The door to the room opened just as Gokudera finished his sentence. Yamamoto came into the room looking back and forth between the two.

"Gokudera, what are you doing in here?" he plopped onto his bed next to Gokudera.

"I talked to him, happy?"

"Yes I am, thank you." Yamamoto gave Gokudera a small peck on the cheek. The silver haired teen's face was instantly a bright red.

"Don't do that stupid." Gokudera scooted away from the other on the bed.

"So is everything alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned to his roommate.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Tsuna nodded.

Tsuna really did feel better, he felt a little bad for Gokudera since his mom died so young; but since Gokudera was able to laugh while talking about it meant he wasn't too upset about anymore. Even if his laugh was a chuckle for blowing up his father's kitchen. Gokudera and Yamamoto were working on homework together for about an hour. Tsuna did his homework on his own, even though Yamamoto offered again for him to work with them. Now it was time for bed. Tsuna quickly changed into his pajamas, ready for some sleep. Once in bed, Tsuna was fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: Well LastCross skipped out on her chapter again so this is BlueFireWitch taking her place instead. So leave reviews and tell her to STOP skipping her chapters! **

**Here is Icyvampire to say that the pole on my profile is still open and waiting for your votes so if you haven't done so already please go place you vote! Even if you don't think it your choice counts! Chances are by the next update the poll will be closed and our decision will be made.**

**REVIES/VOTES PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Icyvampire here: So as some of you folks know there's been an error message crisis going on and that is why this puppy is kinda sorta late. It was finished and ready to be put up on Thursday night but I was unable to do so thanks to the error messages that were being hurled at me left and right! =( but thanks to a very kind fellow fanfic author Natoya, I was able to get around these stupid error messages! If you would like some help because you too are having trouble then please just PM me and i'll pass on the secret! =)**

Bel sat limply against the cushioned chair in the boss's room. He was pissed as hell to be honest. That damned smoking bomb had ruined his chances with having his way with the rabbit and now the boss was chewing him out…loudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you not to make a scene didn't I? Are you so god damn stupid that you don't even know how to do that right you stupid ass fucking prince!" Xanxus snarled viciously from his bed across the room. His red eyes practically glowed with anger and fury. Bel remained quiet, it was best not to speak when he was like this or risk getting his head blown off. "Your so fucking dumb! If you wanted to have sex with him you should have done it somewhere where people could not impose on you! That damn bomber could rat you out to Reborn and I could get my probation revoked you fucking moron!"

Bel sighed from his seat. "Trust the prince…Smoking bomb will not be ratting anyone out."

"And how the fuck do you know that?" Xanxus took a swig from his beer bottle. He was drunk as a skunk which just made his fury even more ferocious. Bel would have to tread carefully. Even the devilishly dangerous prince knew when to step down to someone stronger.

"Let's just say that the prince and smoking bomb go way back. Back before we ever ended up in here. The prince knows things about him that he would not want getting out to that baseball obsessed boyfriend of his." Bel, bored, pulled out a gleaming knife from his pocket and began twirling it absentmindedly around his finger.

Xanxus, for once in the past hour, was silent. He sipped from his beer before tossing it aside and watching as it shattered against the wall and fell as small glass shards to the floor. He glanced over at the blonde prince before sighing and rubbing his temples. "I have a headache, I'm in no mood to deal with this any fucking more. Just make sure Reborn doesn't find out about this. If I get my fucking probation revoked because you couldn't keep it in your pants I'm going to fucking kill you." Xanxus brought himself to his feet and gazed at the shattered bottle before pointing at it and saying "Get Levi to clean this shit up." and then he departed off to Squalo's room for the evening.

Bel groaned as he watched the boss go. He was in the dog house that was for sure…but at least he had had a little fun. The frog that was his roommate was absolutely boring with that droning voice and indifferent expression. It was nice to at least enjoy himself a little before returning to that frog for the evening.

XXXX

When Tsuna awoke the next morning he nearly flew out of his bed when he saw the time. 10:37 AM. Why hadn't his alarm gone off? He didn't know and he didn't really care. He leapt out of bed and began pulling on the jeans which were laying on the floor. They didn't smell too bad so he figured they'd suffice for the day. Right as Tsuna reached for his shirt he stopped.

"Wait a minute…" He heard the distinct sound of snoring…snoring? Tsuna glanced over his shoulder and there still curled up in bed was Yamamoto. His body rising and falling in rhythm as he slept peacefully not even stirring at Tsuna's sudden development of ninja like skills. "…you've got to be kidding me." Tsuna sighed as he glanced over at the calendar hanging on their wall. Saturday.

Tsuna groaned as he collapsed back onto his bed. Honestly how could he have forgotten that it was Saturday. Saturday was every kid's favorite day of the week. It had been Tsuna's ever since he entered school when he was three and his mother had forced him into pre-school.

He remembered the first day of that god awful place. He'd been dropped off in tears and his favorite teddy bear pajamas, since he'd refused to get dressed, and was made fun of by the other children. When snack time had come around a little girl had squirted her juice box at him and stained the pajamas and made him sob his poor heart out. After that arts and crafts time had happened. He spilled his bottle of glue all over the table and somehow managed to get the white guck in his fluffy brown locks. That caused another round of sobbing. Finally after several tries to get the white goop out of the brunette hair the teacher called home and had his mother pick him up early. It was after that day that Tsuna forever would have a deep hatred for school and any day besides Saturday and Sunday when he was not forced to attend the wretched halls of learning.

Tsuna was pulled out of his reminiscing state when Yamamoto stirred in his bed and let out a sleepy moan. Tsuna watched carefully as Yamamoto sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He stared off into space for a moment before noticing Tsuna.

"Oh Tsuna your awake already? How long have you been up?" He chuckled.

Tsuna nodded. "Not that long. Only a few minutes…I forgot it was Saturday."

Yamamoto yawned loudly before plopping back down on his pillow and lounging lazily. "Ah! Nothing like sleeping in on a Saturday morning."

"Agreed."

Yamamoto sighed and stretched. "What should we do today Tsuna?"

Tsuna shrugged. To be honest he couldn't quite understand what these people did on the weekends. There wasn't anything to do other then visit the library and there wasn't a chance that most of the boys here would be caught dead in a library.

"I don't know…what do you usually do on the weekends?" Tsuna asked timidly.

Yamamoto yawned again and rubbed his eyes. "Well there is a game type room. It's only open on the weekends. They have a couple computers and a T.V. that's what I usually do. Gokudera and I hang out there and watch the Saturday animes'."

Tsuna shivered at the thought of the silver haired bomber. He didn't understand how Yamamoto could be with the hot headed boy and NOT get his head chopped off. That is true love right there.

Eventually the two decided that they would go to this "game room" for the day. Perhaps have some relaxation for the day instead of the never-ending drama that seemed to follow Tsuna.

When the boys entered the room it pact. It seemed all the boys who inhabited the facility had made it their life goal to come down to the game room and overcrowd it. There were couches lining the walls and a few bean bags placed around the room but still people had to stand. There was one small box television that had so much static clouding the picture that it was difficult to distinguish one character from another. There were three desktop computers in a row towards the corner of the room. All three appeared to be dinosaurs from the dark ages and by the looks of it were running about 2 miles an hour.

"Ah…Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked towards his taller friend for an explanation.

Yamamoto chuckled in an almost embarrassed way. "I know it's doesn't look like much but it's all we have. Once you're here for as long as most of us have been…you'll get used to it and enjoy the dinosaur computers and static T.V."

Tsuna nodded in understanding as he glanced around the room. There really wasn't much else to do here. The work out room was open during the week for regular exercise and gym class and then there was library but…as explained before no one went there. There really wasn't much to do. But as Tsuna considered it, this was a corrections facility it wasn't exactly supposed to be fun.

"Hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted over the loud rough housing of the boys.

Tsuna peered over the other heads which crowded the room and soon saw a silver shaded head at the other end with cigarette smoke swirling towards the ceiling. Gokudera.

Gokudera glanced back at them and inclined his head, acknowledging Yamamoto before finishing up his smoke and approaching them.

"Hey."

"Ma Gokudera you seem down today, what's up?" Yamamoto questioned cheerfully, though the worried tone was evident.

Gokudera made a 'humph' noise before snapping. "That damn old man of mine, he kicked Bianchi out of the house last night. She called me this morning in tears."

Yamamoto's eyes widened as Tsuna stood awkwardly in ignorance. Who was Bianchi?

"What? Why would he do that?" Asked Yamamoto, leading his two friends out of the overcrowded room

"Feh! Something about the marriage arrangement. She decided to skip out on it at the last minute and pops wasn't happy about it. Said if she didn't marry the guy than she could get the hell out….so she got the hell out."

Yamamoto must have noticed Tsuna's bewildered expression for he calmly explained. "Bianchi is Gokudera's older sister. In his family they have arranged marriages."

"A-ah I see."

Gokudera's fury was clear. His eyes were clouded with it. He obviously wanted to punch something. "I hate that guy! I really do! He's such a fucking ass! You know she told me that he smacked her! Hit her clear across the face and sent her flying into the dinning room table. She had to get stitches afterwards!"

"Where is she going to go?"

Gokudera shrugged sadly. "She doesn't know yet. She's temporarily staying with our Aunt and Uncle in Florence but she'll have to leave soon. Bianchi doesn't want to cause any trouble for them."

Yamamoto sighed. "How sad."

Gokudera shook his head, letting the silver locks of hair obscure his eyes. "I just wish I wasn't here. I could help her. Buy her an apartment in Rome or something. We could move in together away from that bastard!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto were silent. They allowed the boy to vent his anger. Tsuna learned a while ago that is was best to just let Gokudera do as he liked. The boy was like a twister destroying everything in his path when angry.

The analogy proved to be more true than ever when he suddenly whirled around and punched the concrete wall behind him. Tsuna flinched as Gokudera retracted his fist from the wall and left a trail of crimson blood.

"Gokudera calm down." Yamamoto spoke gently to the boy as if speaking to a wild animal who may bolt at any moment.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard when I'm outta here! I fucking swear it!" Gokudera shouted fiercely.

"What is all this noise? Do you herbivores not know the meaning of self restraint?"

All three boys knew that voice all too well. Tsuna especially so. The voice of the ever feared Hibari Kyoya. Gokudera glared viciously at the raven haired boy before storming off down the hall with Yamamoto in tow, leaving poor Tsuna to fend for himself. Tsuna gazed at the prefect who stood tall and proud before him. His eyes, dark blue daggers stared into his very being as if examining him.

Both boys stood in silent a few moments before either spoke again. Hibari was the first to break the silence. "You are wanted in Reborn's office."

"W-what?" Tsuna squeaked. He'd been too busy admiring the handsome body which belonged to the elder boy.

"You. Are. Wanted. In. Reborn's. Office. _Now._" Each word said with distinct clarity so even a toddler could understand.

"O-oh. What for?"

Hibari's sharp snapped Tsuna out of his questioning and sent the brunette hurrying down the hall towards the headmaster's office. Tsuna could see but a distinct smirk adorned Hibari's face.

XXXX

Reborn's office was relatively small. It's space was mostly taken up by a large 200 gallon aquarium that took up a whole wall. Inside a multitude of fish and snails swam/crawled about the spacious tank. Tsuna watched them with interest before caught his attention.

"Tsuna I know my fish are quite…interesting but this is important."

Tsuna turned away from the tank with a look of utter disappointment on his face but did not complain as he took a seat before the headmaster's desk.

"What is it you wanted to see me about headmaster?" Tsuna asked while gazing nervously to the side. Had he called him in to talk to him about the Bel incident? Or perhaps Gokudera's rage?

Reborn folded his hands together atop his desk and rested his chin on them as his eyes softly watched the boy. "I wanted to introduce you to your parole officer. He shall be overseeing your behavior and progress here until your release. He's one of the best and I thought it only fair that he be assigned to you. Many delinquents have become successful people after having him as their parole officer."

Tsuna didn't know wither to be offended at that delinquent comment or flattered that Reborn had given him the best of the best. Tsuna chose to be silent and not comment on it.

"I think you will excel greatly with him at your side." Reborn continued. "He once worked with Lal Mirch's younger brother."

Tsuna's head cocked to the side. Lal Mirch, his lawyer, had a younger brother? He'd never heard anything about him from her but then again Lal had always been very private, not exactly willing to share her life story with a client.

Reborn rose from his seat across from Tsuna and slowly made his way to the lone door leading in and out of the tiny office. He slowly turned the knob and pulled it open.

"Tsuna I'd like you to meet Giotto. Your parole officer."

XXXX

"Gokudera! Wait! We can't just leave Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried as the silverette continued hauling him down the empty halls.

"Shut up! He has to learn to fend for himself. We can't always be there to protect him." Gokudera snarled angrily.

Yamamoto tried to yank out of the bombers grip but it merely tightened and refused to relinquish the baseball players arm. Yamamoto finally yielded and gave up trying to pull away from Gokudera. He was curious to see where the boy was leading him anyway.

Soon Yamamoto gained his answer. Gokudera took a sharp turn down a hall and entered one of the many storage closets which lined this particular hall. They were in the janitor hall. It was full of storage closets that contained a plethora of cleaning supplies and tools as well as the heater. It was off limits to students and usually there was an officer guarding the hall to make sure no miscreants slipped in. Today however, there wasn't one.

"Gokudera, where are you going? We're not supposed to be here." Yamamoto stated calmly.

Gokudera didn't answer. He continued down the hall until he reached the end where a single door sat. Gokudera quickly opened the door and shoved Yamamoto in. Yamamoto, whom was not expecting the rough shove, proceeded to slam into sever boxes and crates, knocking everything over that was in his path. He could hear Gokudera sigh in exasperation behind him and he closed the door, plunging both into darkness.

"Your such a klutz." Gokudera sighed.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ma I wasn't expecting it is all."

"Sure."

Both were silent before Yamamoto felt the distinct feeling of warm smooth lips crashing onto his own. Yamamoto gasped, again being taken by surprise. Usually it was Yamamoto who initiated such acts with Gokudera. Rarely had Gokudera ever been the one to make the first move during intimate moments. Yamamoto wasn't about to argue though.

Yamamoto pushed back with his mouth, slowly slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Gently ever so gently he lapped at Gokudera's smooth inner cavern and smirked at the shiver the other male gave. These were the moments he lived for. The moments when Gokudera's body was wracked with pleasure and that he could barely control himself. The moments when Gokudera would scream his name in ecstasy and forget that the walls around them were not so thick. Yes, those were the moments he lived for. His beautiful Gokudera was just amazing. Handsome and stunning in everyway possible. The spicy taste of his skin that matched his personality. Everything about him was perfect.

Yamamoto reached up and began unbuttoning Gokudera's shirt. It wasn't long before both boys were topless and at each other's throats…literally.

Yamamoto sucked harshly at Gokudera's pale neck, leaving his mark for all to see. No one would dare touch this boy. Gokudera was _his_. Just as he was Gokudera's.

Gokudera moaned at the feeling and slowly lost himself in the bliss of it all.

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you by….ICYVAMPIRE123! Happy spring break peoples of fanfic hope your all enjoying it cause I know I will be (our spring break starts tomorrow), Anyway I wanted to apologize for the wait on this chapter. Don't know what happened it just sort of refused to be written. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't at least written a sentence or two…this is the outcome. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter (Except for the last part with Yamamoto and Gokudera) I may chose to rewrite it later. **

**So anyway I've looked over the results of the poll and it would appear that most of our fans would like it to remain TsunaXAll and then in a close runner up TsunaXHibari. I will have to consult with the other authors to see exactly what we would like to do so I can't exactly give you a definite answer on what will happen in regards to paring. For now you can consider it TsunaXall but there's no guarantee it will stay that way. **

**Anyway enough of this rant (Even though it was important info) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for the wait. (Usually it's LastCross who keeps you waiting but this time I was the culprit.) Please show your appreciation by pressing the awesome little review button at the bottom! We authors would like to set a goal of 5 reviews per chap but we're happy with just 2 or 3.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

The young man with the golden spikes for hair that stood erect from his head stepped over the threshold of the office. He was quite the handsome devil. His stance held elegance and dignity as he walked towards the still Tsuna. As the young man dubbed as Giotto got closer to Tsuna, he had to tilt his head upwards in order to meet the blonde one's eyes. His overall appearance radiated power. He stopped in front of Tsuna, paused and said,

"Please to meet you." A soft smile adorned his beautiful face.

Giotto's eyes were a mesmerizing orange. Almost flame like as the lighting in the room played tricks on Tsuna's eyes as he gazed into the older man's orbs. His hair remarkably reminded Tsuna of himself. Mind you, the way Giotto carried himself, it didn't matter that his hair was defying gravity, looked holy smoking hot. Giotto looked like a god who had ascended down from the heavens herself to bless the evil wrecked world with his humble presence. Mesmerized and jaws dropped to the ground, Tsuna stood stone still in the same spot in Reborn's office unable to reply to Giotto's greeting. The door closed behind the two, interrupting Tsuna gawking at Giotto. He was even drooling. Tsuna leaned to the side in time to see Reborn walk away from the door of his office and toward Giotto and him.

"Giotto, thank you for waiting outside. I am glad we agreed to your new assignment. This is Tsuna. Tsuna, say 'hello'," Reborn commanded.

"H-Hello, Giotto-san," Tsuna wasn't sure how to act with Giotto. To be honest, no matter how someone looks, Tsuna wasn't ever sure how a person may turn out to be. Like they always say "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Giotto, with his arms behind his back blinked several times before he chuckled in a low tenor voice. Tsuna became jello at the sound of Giotto's voice but was also a bit shocked. The poor boy couldn't take anymore of this place before he became a bucket of pudding.

"He looks completely scared of me," Giotto said when he finished laughing but also added, "but looks cute like a little girl."

At that, Tsuna blushed furiously. Sure he may be a tad under average at the height of barely passed 5 feet and didn't even hit 110 lbs but that does not give him any right to belittle whatever little manliness Tsuna had. Sadly, Tsuna had gotten that a lot from relatives ever since he was little. And they keep praising the same thing over and over again at family occasions. It wasn't an insult to Tsuna anymore but it still didn't change the fact that he was being told this the first time he meet this man and was being called girly by him.

Reborn luckily spoke again before Tsuna fainted from being commented on by Giotto, "Great, greetings done. Now I'd greatly appreciate the two of you to leave my office and go bond together or I'll kick both of your butts."

Moments later Giotto and Tsuna stood outside the headmaster's office. Giotto had a folder in his hands that was labeled "Tsunayoshi Sawada" in bold thick red marker.

"Huh. That's never happened before. Wonder what got in his coffee this morning." Giotto raised his eyebrows. Turning around, Giotto couldn't help but to pat the smaller boy's head and smile. Surprised, Tsuna gasped a little to meet Giotto's eyes. "So . . . Where do you want to go, Tsuna? Or do you prefer for me to call you Tsunayoshi instead?"

"T-Tsuna is fine," he stuttered out. Why was he being so nervous around this man? It's not like he did anything wrong. He didn't even deserve to be here! He was framed for pete's sakes! Which, of course explains again why he was here in the first place.

"How about we go to the library? It's quiet there and I can get to know you better," Giotto ended with a smilie.

After uttering some inaudible agreement, the two headed down from outside the headmaster's office and headed to the library. Along the way, Giotto was reading Tsuna's file. How the man did not walk into anything and leaded the two to the library was unknown to Tsuna.

After arriving, Giotto took Tsuna to the back corner of the library to talk. Tsuna on the other side couldn't see the point in going very deep into the library, there was no one. Not even Uni was there. Sitting down into comfy seats, Giotto laid down the folder in his hand revealing quite a few papers. On one, Tsuna could see all his basic information. A copy of his birth certificate was there as well as some other important documents on Tsuna.

"Murder, huh?" Giotto observed the expressions on Tsuna's face.

"What?" was all Tsuna could say in reaction.

"Murder is what it says here. As well as some other big time crimes. Like battery, threatening mail, the rape and murdering of Miss Haru as well as some other accounts. . ." Giotto trailed off, "What did you say?"

Tsuna had mumbled something during Giotto's listing. "I didn't do it," Tsuna repeated himself. "I was framed! I could never do any of those things. Never!" his fists were clenched so tightly that they were bone white in the table and his eyes were glaring down.

After several seconds of examining Tsuna's state, Giotto closed the folder and smiled. "I believe you," he said.

Surprised, Tsuna looked up at Giotto with a look of shock. Giotto was the one person besides his own mother believed that he didn't commit those crimes and was genuinely happy. "Really?" he exclaimed with happiness.

"Yes, you look like you couldn't hurt a fly," was the reply he got from the smiling Giotto.

"Thank you," Tsuna said. It was two little words that had so much gratitude in them, Tsuna wasn't sure it could convert all his thankfulness to Giotto. It was right then that his stomach growled. It was so loud, it echoed throughout the entire library. Blushing like mad, Tsuna placed his hand his stomach and

said, "Guess I forgot to eat breakfast" accompanied with a sheepish smile.

Looking at the time, 12:49, Giotto said, "Why don't we go eat together?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Somewhere else in the building, a black haired boy was sound asleep unt-

"Hibari, wake up," a voice interrupted the boy's sleep. The bed of said boy sank down partly a side of the bed. Groaning, he got up with a glare in his eyes and turned them towards the invader of his personal bubble.

"Good morning or rather afternoon, Hibari," chuckled the Dark blue haired boy.

"Go away or I'll bite you to death, herbivore," the sleepy boy retorted with venom in his voice.

Still laughing, the single red eyed boy slid his hand under the smaller boy's neck and pulled him up into a kiss. Said boy was well, pissed off as usual at the 'morning' greeting and sighed into the kiss. He eventually started kissing back when he realized the other boy wouldn't stop until he did. Breaking apart for air, Mukuro smirked like he had won the 100 million dollar lottery. Pulling in for another kiss, he moved around to get comfortable on the bed with Hibari. Mukuro ended up straddling Hibari while grinding their groins together. Moaning into their kiss, Hibari opening up his mouth to Mukuro letting him explore his cavern once more. It wasn't until Mukuro decided to go a little further to take off Hibari's shirt that he pushed him off the bed.

While groaning from the pain of landing on his butt, he sent a look of hurt towards Hibari. Unfortunately Hibari didn't look like he gave a damn right then. Sighing from the bed Hibari said, "It's too early and I don't wanna beicky right now, herbivore."

Hearing that, Mukuro lit up like a lights on a Christmas tree. "So that means I can come back later, right?" Mukuro questioned.

A grunt was all he got in reply and he took it as a yes. Hibari, at this point was standing up shirtless with his pajama pants riding his hip was pretty damn hot. Who could blame Mukuro for being horny so early in the day. Or horny at all. Smirking, Mukuro wrapped his arms around Hibari once for a peck on the cheek before dissolving into mist.

Groaning, Hibari knew he should expect another visit from the man later that day. He picked up his shirt from the ground and headed towards the bathroom. A shower was what he needed to clear his mind. Stripping away the rest of his clothes, he got into the shower and turned on the water. Reaching for the shampoo on the ledge, Hibari squeezed out a small amount and started to massage the shampoo into his scalp.

Mukuro wasn't his boyfriend. Don't get him wrong. The only relationship he had with the man was physical. They were purely fuck buddies if that's what you'd like to call the relationship. That man though, was probably the horniest man on this planet. It was practically every single day that he came into Hibari's room. Good thing was that Hibari lived alone in his room. The reason was probably because he'd beat up any other roommate he would have gotten.

Another reason was because Hibari didn't need to be at this school. Oh no, Hibari had already finished school. No, he wasn't repeating school. He was being paid to be here. He choose of his own right to be here. There was two reasons for this. He lived to fight, what other place would be better than a school for delinquents? The other was Reborn had asked himself. He owed the man several favors so what better way to pay them off in one deal? But of course he needed a parole officer to keep himself him in line so he didn't kill some kid by . . .Mistake.

Climbing out if the steam filled stall and took two towels from the cabinet. He wrapped one along his waist while the other he used to dry his dripping hair. Exiting his bathroom, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a simple outfit. Black dress pants with a white button up shirt.

Locking his room as he left, Hibari was headed down to the cafeteria. On his way to his destination he glared at the passing students as if challenging them to pick a fight with him. As he was just about to enter the cafeteria, he saw a parole officer with the brown haired herbivore he had threatened the other day sitting at a table happily chatting.

Without knowing why, it made Hibari very pissed off.

**Hello. Long time no see kids. Did you miss me? Actually don't answer that. Well ****I am finally back. Truth to be told, I did not want to type the last two ****chapters that were mine. I lost inspiration, found it, then lost it again. But ****I'm here again chickas and . . . He-chicks. I need for you all to know that I'm ****a loyal GiottoXTsuna fan so. . . . The pairing kinda made me sad. However I'm ****not going cry and. . . Kill someone over it. **

**But I would like to give out a ****special shoutout to a very special person here on fanfic. ****Boxingtuna****, you made ****my day with your review and was my only drive for writting this chapter. I like ****it when people talk about me and well . . . The more you talk about me only and ****not . . . Those other two writers on this story. It makes me happy to know I'm ****popular enough to have something said about me. Good or bad ;) anyways if you ****wanna hear from me again mention me in your review. You know you wanna *wink* **

**I'm done bye bye kids. Signing out, this has been LastCross.**

**P.S I lost two hours of sleep for this thingy. Be thankful. Remember to review. **

**. . . About me! **

**Icyvampire: P.S. readers, I had to go through this entire chapter and backspace and space because for some odd reason it had a large double space area between each sentence...this took a while so please leave reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are we going to lunch, can't we go back to one of our rooms?" The teen came out of the closet, arms crossed, and a small tint of pink forming on his cheeks.

"No, we left Tsuna alone over two hours ago, we should go find him." the other coming out right after.

"He can make it on his own for one day. I'm tired."

"You can rest later, I'll even rest with you if you want." The spiked haired teen laughed, turning Gokudera's cheeks slightly darker.

"Don't talk about it, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera's shouts echoed through the empty halls. There were only few students in the hall, seeing as they all went to lunch, which is where the silver haired teen was headed, following behind said baseball freak.

"What? You almost never do that, it's usually me. I liked it." The taller of the let his usual wide grin that stretched from ear to ear, scratching the back of his head.

"Stop fucking talking about it!" Gokudera got louder, his face turning a bright shade of pink as the two of them entered the lunch room.

"Herbivore, keep it down." a voice shot through the loud chit-chat that filled the cafeteria. Both teens turned towards the source of the voice, finding the head of the discipline committee leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Calm down, Hibari, we're. . ." Yamamoto was going to try and calm him down, when Gokudera butted in.

"Why do you give a care? This is lunch, everyone's loud." the silvernette snapped.

"Don't make me bite you to death." The perfect threatened.

"Come now Gokudera, let's just go find Tsuna." Yamamoto tugged at the other's arm, trying to leave. "Let's not cause trouble on our day off."

"Now what seems to be the problem over here." a voice came from a new direction. The three of them all turned to see one of the many parole officers coming their way. His orange hair spiked, and his eyes even more orange than his hair. "Hibari Kyoya, your not causing trouble again, are you?" he smirked.

"What do you want?" Hibari gritted through his teeth.

"Be nice, you don't want me to go get Alaude, you know he doesn't like to be disturbed." Giotto teased.

"Tch." Hibari began walking out of the lunch room. Tsuna began approaching the group.

"Sorry for leaving you at the table, and it'll have to happen again, I need to go do something." he apologized, leaving before the boy could answer.

"Where did you two go?" Tsuna shifted topics.

"Tch." Gokudera started for their usual seats, the other two following behind.

"I had to help Gokudera with something in his room." Yamamoto explained. The three came to find the table empty, no sign of Ryohei being there. Yamamoto chuckled lightly. "He probably got tired of waiting for us."

"Good one less loud person." Gokudera smirked.

"So you have Giotto as your parole officer?" the black haired teen moved to the next topic.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuna nodded.

"You got one of the best here." Yamamoto smiled.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry now."

Gokudera remained silent, staring off into space. He didn't seem too happy from the look on his face. . . . Though he never did, but this was a worried look.

"Ne, Gokudera, what are you thinking about?" the baseball player asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Bianchi, she really has no where to go so I'm trying to think of something for her."

"Well, what if she went to my house, my dad could look after her." Yamamoto suggested.

"She'll say no, your dad has that restaurant of his to watch, she'll think she's in the way." the silver head sighed.

"Then. . ." Tsuna hesitated. "How about my place? My mom is probably really lonely with me gone, my dad hardly ever comes home, so she has no one to talk to. She doesn't work so Bianchi won't be in the way of anything. My mom loves having company in the house and cooking for them. You can offer that up." Tsuna shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure how his mom would react but she probably wouldn't mind.

"That's really nice Tsuna, but I don't think Bi. . ." Yamamoto started, figuring from what he's heard from Gokudera, she'd say no.

"Give me your address." Gokudera said bluntly.

"You know she'll say no right?" Yamamoto informed him.

"I don't care, this time there's no reason for her to say no, she'll do it because I asked her to."

Tsuna handed Gokudera the napkin with his address, who then immediately got out of his seat and headed for the door. The young brunette could have sworn he heard a 'thank you' from the silvernette as he left.

"If Bianchi goes through with it, you've probably just made him the happiest person in the world." Yamamoto stated, a soft smile on his face. "Gokudera cares for nothing more than he cares for his sister."

Tsuna too smiled. He was very glad he could help. His mom would enjoy having someone to talk to, so it's not like he was hurting anything.

"So for the homew. . ." Yamamoto began, but was cut off by a loud yelling, as was most of the lunch room. Though some people chose to ignore it.

"Get your ass back here, stupid cow!" A voice shouted, almost all of the people who were paying attention were now back to doing their own thing, knowing exactly what was going on. Yamamoto sat with a smirk on his face.

"You can't catch me, Stupidera!" a much higher pitch voice laughed, coming into the lunch room. "Hahaha," the laughed pierced through the conversations of the cafeteria. Yamamoto stood from his seat, turning towards the door. He simply stood there, waiting for something. There, a small child running as fast as his little legs could carry him. This was probably one of the strangest things Tsuna has ever seen. The child was wearing a cow printed jump suit, there was even a little cow tail following behind him. He had a huge black, bushy, afro that bounced with each step that he took. Sticking out of the mess of hair was a pair of bull horns and several different kinds of candy. His hair needed some serious combing out. In the little boy's hand was a small piece of paper. The child came running straight to Yamamoto, not even glancing at another person.

"Hey kid, what did you do this time?" The baseball player laughed, picking up the cow child.

"Stupidera's mad!" he laughed. "You have to hide me."

'This kid can't be more than five, what's he doing here?' Tsuna thought to himself, staying silent and observing the situation.

"Where did that fucking kid go?" Gokudera's voice boomed through the lunch room, his eyes searching. He instantly started towards the other two teens when he spotted the little kid in one of their arms

"Tsuna, hold Lambo." Yamamoto passed the kid to the quiet teen, who was a little surprised when receiving the child.

"I'm going to kill the fu. . ." Gokudera started, getting cut off.

"Calm down Gokudera, what has Lambo done this time?"

"The little fu. . ."

"Don't swear."

"Who are you?" Lambo asked Tsuna, who was watching his two friends.

"Tsuna, what do you have there?"

"I don't know, I took it from Stupidera." He laughed, handing the brunette the piece of paper. It was the napkin with his address.

"Who the hell keeps letting this five year old stupid brat in here? He always finds some way to piss me off." Gokudera shouted.

"Calm down Gokudera, let's just take Lambo to his uncle."

"That dumbass doesn't watch the stupid cow, that's why he's always running around."

"Here Gokudera." Tsuna handed him the napkin for the second time today.

"No don't give it back to him, No-good-Tsuna." The child began kicking his legs rapidly.

"I can hear you guys down in the gym, you're getting loud to the EXTREME!" A new person came running up, so fast that he almost passed the group.

"Turf-top!" Lambo began swinging his arms excitedly now that Ryohei was here.

"Come on now, let's take him to his uncle." Yamamoto smiled, taking the cow boy back and started leaving, only half paying attention to whether the others were following. Of course Tsuna followed, not really sure what he would do if he stayed behind alone. Ryohei didn't bother, he needed to get back to his boxing anyways. Gokudera kind of followed, he was a little further behind, but he was there.

"Stupidera, why are you coming with?" Lambo asked, looking over Yamamoto's shoulder.

"It's none of your damn business, stupid cow." The silvernette gritted through his teeth, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

They continued walking down the halls in silence, except for Lambo who kept talking about random things that no one really paid attention to. Finally, Yamamoto stopped in front of a door, knocking on it softly. After a minute of silence, the door opens to have a tall man, about Yamamoto's height open the door. He had black hair that was tucked neatly under a black hat that stretched upward, making the person look taller. His eyes were a chocolate brown like the baseball player's; he dressed in a white robe, with a light blue peaking through a few places.

"Ah, Takeshi, what brings you here?" the man smiled.

"Hi Asari, is Lampo in here?" Yamamoto asked curiously, waiting patiently unlike Gokudera who stepped closer.

"Is G in there?" the silver haired teen's fist clenched around the napkin that he had.

"Yes they're both here, come. . ." The black haired adult, Asari was about to take a step back to let them in, though Gokudera let himself in, stepping around Asari.

"G, I need the phone." He said coldly, walking into the back corner where the red head sat at a computer.

"Well come in you guys." Asari took a step back.

"Asari is my parole officer, I think all of ours have the same office." Yamamoto explained, stepping into said large office. There was the red head, G and Gokudera talking in one corner; Asari moved to sit at his desk in the middle right; there was a green haired man laying across the floor in the middle with a pillow under his head, his hand folded together lying in the crook of his neck; and another black haired man, his hair was spiked up, his brown eyes focused on his hands where he was wrapping sports gauze on around them.

"Uncle Lampo!" the cow child shouted, squirming in Yamamoto's arms.

"Sh, he's asleep, go jump on him." The black haired teen whispered, chuckling lightly as he put the child down. Lambo quickly, but quietly ran over to the sleeping adult, jumping onto his stomach as soon as he could.

"What the. . .?" the man shot up. Tsuna noticed that one of the eyes stayed closed on the man.

"Well Tsuna, I guess I should introduce you to everyone."

"What did you do that for? Go play with someone." The green haired man pushed Lambo off of him, lying back down. Lambo then went over to play with Asari.

"Give me the phone!" Gokudera snapped.

"You already had it today." The red head retorted.

"But I need to call my sister, she has no where to stay tonight." Gokudera gritted through his teeth. The silver haired teen had to explain everything to get the phone while Yamamoto continued.

"That's Asari, he's my parole officer. G, Gokudera's parole officer. That's Knuckles, he's Ryohei's. And that's Lampo in the middle, he's the back up of the back up of the back up parole officer." Yamamoto explained, pointing to each as he went.

"Do you need that many back ups?" Tsuna questioned.

"Sometimes, but not often, that's why Lampo has the job."

"Right, and who is this?" Asari asked, looking up from Lambo for a moment.

It was silent for a moment, when Tsuna realized that he was being talked to. "Oh, I'm Tsuna."

"He's Giotto's." Yamamoto announced leaning on the wall. Gokudera left the corner walking right out of the room. G went right back to doing his work. "Gokudera, where are you going?"

"Back to my room." The silvernette kept walking not even looking back.

"Come one Tsuna." The baseball player gave Tsuna a little push out the door. "Bye Asari." Yamamoto smiled, getting a smile in return.

* * *

**Wow! That was a hard chapter to write. Bluefirewitch here. I hope you like the chapter I have just given you. It took me a long long long time to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter, it did not like me, which is ok because I was not to thrilled with it.**

**Well anyways I just need to point out my favorite part. . . . Gokudera and Yamamoto came out of the closet. Hahaha, sorry I found that funny.**

**Um. . . . Hope you enjoyed, Icyvampire is up next! I know you'll miss me but she's good too.**

**REVIEWS! **


	14. Chapter 14

Lal stared in disgust and white haired male standing just opposite of her. That ever so smug smirk still adorned his face, the same look he'd worn at the court hearing. Lal hated this man with a passion and it was taking all of her will power not to punch him right through the wall! But she had to keep herself calm, perhaps she could get him to admit something. The moment the offender announced that he and his own lawyer had wanted to meet with her, Lal agreed and decided it be best to record the meeting. She taped a recorder to the bottom of the table and waited patiently for the fiends to arrive. It didn't take them long.

"So why did you want to meet with me Byakuran-_san_?" Lal asked irritably. "You already won the case, Sawada Tsunayoshi is put away for his _crime_."

The scum had enough guts to actually chuckle at her. "Oh I think you know why Lal-chan. While it is true that dear Tsu-chan is incarcerated, it is also true that our case may be repealed at any time for a retrial if you wish it. I've come to request that you do not consider this."

Lal raised an eyebrow at him. Was he threatening her? It didn't sound like it. He'd said request. "Well I can assure you Byakuran-san that there is no chance for a retrial at the current moment but there will be one."

Byakuran opened his violet colored eyes and stared deeply into Lal's. The smug smile still in place as he spoke. "Oh but Lal-chan why would you do this? Tsu-chan is guilty. He killed and raped that poor girl. How would you feel if that had been your own daughter or sister? I only want to bring this criminal to justice."

Lal glared intensely. "Miura Haru. Otherwise known as the daughter of the head of the Miura family. A dominant and violent yakuza family that at one time in the past overran the streets of Japan. Only a fool would think to do this to them…or someone who was also high in power that believed they could get away with it. Tsunayoshi is most definitely neither of those things. You on the other hand Byakuran-san are from a rather wealthy and influential family."

"Are you implying something about my client Lal Mirch-san?" Byakuran's lawyer, whom had been silent until now, asked with a sneer.

"Of course not Shoichi-san. Merely suggesting who may have committed this atrocity and using Byakuran-san as an example. The possibility that they were also someone in high ranks such as another Yakuza boss or government official is extremely high." Lal explained smoothly.

"No need to worry so much Sho-chan. Even if dear Lal-chan was implying something, it's not as if she can prove it." Byakuran smirked at her. "Isn't that right Lal-chan? If you had proof you would have called for a repeal long ago."

Lal's fists clenched in her lap, her teeth gritted together painfully. It was taking all of her control not to go through with her previous thought of punching him through the wall. "I think we're done here Byakuran-san. Technically we are not supposed to be meeting at all but I thought perhaps it would be beneficial to the case. Obviously it was not."

Byakuran nodded and stood up along with the other two occupants at the table. "Of course Lal-chan, I wouldn't want to jeopardize your job. We shall leave now. Come Sho-chan." Both males began making their way out of the small meeting room when suddenly Byakuran stopped and turned back to face Lal. "Oh, and Lal-chan? I just wanted to inform you that it is illegal to record someone without their explicate permission so anything on that recorder under the table will be dismissed in court. Have a nice day." And the two were gone.

Lal glared violently at the exit. She'd known that it was illegal but perhaps just this once the judge would over look that. The jury members obviously overlooked much when it came to Byakuran.

Lal sighed and removed the recorder from the underside of the table. She would be calling Reborn tonight to give him the information on today's activities. He would want to know immediately that the Middleford's heir was now in Japan.

XXXX

Tsuna couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him as he entered the cafeteria Sunday morning. Yamamoto was at his side chatting about the latest baseball teams to Gokudera, who really couldn't seem to care less, and Ryohei on his other side practicing his boxing punches in midair. They looked like quite the group.

"Ne ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto called to him. "Did you hear? Bianchi-chan is on a plane heading to your mother's house now."

Tsuna nodded. He'd spoken to his mother the previous night before going to bed. She had been very accepting of the new addition to her household. _"Any friend of Tsu-kun is welcome in our home."_ was her response when Tsuna had brought up the issue. Bianchi on the other hand had been a bit skeptical. Moving in with a stranger in another country was quite odd for her. It would be odd for anyone but after talking a little with Tsuna's mother and some convincing on Gokudera's part, she agreed to live with Sawada Nana. She had firmly stated that it would only be temporary though; Just until she got herself a job and she could afford her own apartment.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm so happy for her. Maybe she'll meet a cute stud while she's in Japan, right Gokudera?"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto but Tsuna could tell it was only halfhearted. Gokudera was happy for his sister. Tsuna was happy for her too but his happiness was interrupted by that feeling of being watched again.

Tsuna glanced around the cafeteria as the four got into line. No one appeared to be staring at him per say, just quick glances thrown towards his group but the looks weren't enough to cause this feeling. _Oh god_! He thought, panicked. _Am I going to be like that dumb blonde who always gets killed first? She feels someone's watching her and then she goes off to see who it is? _At that moment Tsuna decided not to be by himself that day…only to have his comfort crushed.

Yamamoto sighed and said. "My old man's coming to visit today so I'll be gone till later tonight. He's bringing some of his homemade sushi! I can't wait!"

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah and I've got a meeting with G and Reborn. They're reviewing my files and seeing if I've made any progress. Maybe I'll get probation."

Ryohei smiled and punched the air with enthusiasm. "I've got to recruit boxers to the extreme! Knuckle said he'll arrange to have a boxing club if we have enough people who want to join! I'll have to round up all the fighters to the extreme!"

Tsuna mentally sweat dropped at this…he was going to be all alone. "Hehe…so everyone's busy except me huh?"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Looks like it. Maybe you can find Giotto. The officers usually have stuff that you can help them out with like filing or organizing."

That didn't make Tsuna feel any better. Giotto made him nervous. He just had that type of aura. Dominant and strong, feeling like it could crush him like a bug. Tsuna shivered just thinking about the handsome blonde. He was definitely the most intimidating person Tsuna had ever met, other than Hibari that is.

"The library is also open too." Gokudera suggested softly.

Tsuna felt his face contort into one of shock. Gokudera was always harsh and blunt towards everyone, especially Tsuna, but now he spoke softly with a special sparkle in his eyes. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Tsuna had provided his sister with a home?

"There's that I guess." Tsuna sighed.

"Maybe I can talk G into letting you come to my progress meeting. He's usually pretty lenient." Gokudera offered.

Tsuna was tempted. He really didn't want to be alone all day and he didn't want to impose on anyone…and Gokudera was offering. "Um…sure, if it's alright with you I mean."

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah, I don't care. Just have to take it up with G first."

Tsuna was thankful he would not be alone. He really just couldn't shake the feeling of someone's eyes glued to him. As Tsuna finished going through the line and taking his seat, he did not notice the shadowed figure in the corner that stared intently into his very being.

XXXX

Hibari considered himself many things. Strong, wise, strategist, stubborn, and even a little impatient…just a little, but a stalker was not one of them. He was simply showing some stalker like traits, it didn't make him a stalker, just stalker like…or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself as he watched the Sawada boy from the corner of the cafeteria.

The boy was an enigma. He was weak and small, like a rabbit. He was prey to a predator. But there was something deep within, Hibari could sense it and he could see it in the boy's eyes, there was a hidden strength. It was small but it was there. It appeared like a small flickering flame just waiting to be ignited and used to it's full potential.

"Kufufu. Kyouya, why do you stare at that boy?" A familiar, and irritating voice, questioned.

"I'm not staring." Hibari denied, turning to face Mukuro. This teen irritated him in ways that words could not express. But he still allowed intercourse to happened between them. Hibari didn't quite understand the mechanics of their relationship himself but it was beneficial for both involved so he did not question it.

"Kufufu. Yes, you are. What do you find so interesting about that boy Kyouya? Usually his type annoy you to the point of where you 'bite them to death'. Why is he so different?" Mukuro's mismatched eyes flickered with something foreign to Hibari. It was something he'd never seen the other express before. Was Hibari seeing a hint of jealously in those uniquely colored eyes.

"I do not know. He is weak and pathetic and he does annoy me…but there is power in him." Hibari answered slowly.

Mukuro's expression turned bewildered before he reigned himself in and became composed once more. "Seriously? Kufufu. This is most interesting Kyouya. You've never taken such an interest in anyone before…not since Dino that is."

Immediately Hibari's gleaming tonfa was at the other's throat, his eyes fierce with fury and a tinge of what could only be described as agony. "I told you _never_ to mention him again." Hibari's words were slow and distinct. They demanded obedience and submission. Unfortunately, Mukuro was not one to be dominated over.

"Kufufu. Have I struck a nerve?" Mukuro placed his slender fingers on the tonfa and gently lowered it from his neck. "I deeply apologize if I've upset you Kyouya, it was not my intention. I am merely trying to understand your fascination with this boy."

Hibari did not answer. He lowered his weapon and slowly drifted away from Mukuro, instead choosing to lean against the wall behind him. Hibari's bangs covered his eyes and his posture deflated drastically. The tall, strong and respected prefect did not look so tall and strong now.

Hibari did not see but Mukuro's expression softened into one of gentleness and sincerity. He truly did feel bad for upsetting the youth. It really hadn't been his intention. The Dino comment had just sort of slipped out in a heat of jealously and even Mukuro had to admit that it was an immensely childish and immature thing to do.

Gently, Mukuro wrapped his arms around the ravens shoulders and brought him to his chest, softly cuddling him in apology. "I'm sorry Kyouya. It slipped out. I promise to think before I speak from now on. I won't ever mention _him_ again."

Hibari immediately felt comforted in the other's tight and strong embrace. He buried his face in the vast chest and breathed in the other's scent. It was spice and sweet mixed together into the scent that was Mukuro. It was scent left on his bed sheets ever night. It was that scent that covered his clothes everyday. It was the scent that he loved to fill his nose with but if asked would deny it violently. It was true that he and Mukuro were really only friends with benefits but then there were times when they were tender and sweet towards each other. It was rare but it did happen. Right now was the perfect example.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before finally Hibari pulled away. He glanced over at a rowdy group of students. They were arm wrestling on the tables and by the looks of it, the loser was not happy.

"I have to deal with unruly herbivores." Hibari whispered.

Mukuro nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'll see you tonight then." Mukuro paused. "We are still on for tonight correct?"

Hibari mauled over the thought in his head before he said. "I suppose. Just don't cause any trouble during the day or you get nothing tonight."

"Kufufu. Yes sir."

XXXX

The meeting rooms were brighter than the rest of the facility to say the least. The walls were painted a hospital like white and the floors were carpeted as opposed to the cement that covered the floors beyond the door. A circular table sat in the middle with four chairs surrounding it. The chairs were even padded!

G had been easy enough to convince that it was ok for Tsuna to come to the progress meeting. At first he'd said no.

"Why do you want him there? I thought you hated him. The first day you met the kid you tried to beat the shit out of him." G had questioned tiredly from his seat in the office, acting as if Tsuna wasn't even standing there.

Gokudera growled under his breath but politely replied. "He's got no place to go today. Everyone is busy and I don't want to listen to Yamamoto whine if the kid gets beaten up or something like that. He doesn't have to come inside the meeting, he can just sit in the hall."

G seemed to ponder this and finally shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine with me if you want him to come. I don't see why he'd be a problem. Just keep your temper in check and I won't send him out."

Gokudera had agreed to keep his temper under control. While G had looked unconvinced, Tsuna completely believed him. Gokudera seemed to be in a good mood today and didn't appear to be easily set off.

Now the two sat patiently in the meeting room at the round table waiting for Reborn and G.

"Where are they?" Tsuna asked after he looked at the clock and saw they'd been waiting for a good twenty minutes.

Gokudera shrugged. "Who knows. Probably getting together my files. Have you seen G's workspace in that office? Not exactly the most organized guy in the world."

"Oh."

The two were plunged back into silence. It was awkward, Tsuna had to admit but it was better than sitting alone all day. That feeling in cafeteria had really freaked him out. It had only been after they were practically finished eating and began cleaning up their garbage that the feeling had disappeared.

"Hey…Tsuna?" Gokudera's voice was soft and timid. Unusual for the normally brash and violent boy.

"Uh, yes?" Tsuna watched the silverette as he slowly took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I just…I really wanted to thank you for offering Bianchi a place to stay. I know she really appreciates it and I want you to know that I do too. You didn't have to do that and your mom didn't have to take her in." Gokudera's eyes sparkled with appreciation and Tsuna knew he was sincere in his thank you.

"It's really not a problem Gokudera-kun. If anything I should be thanking Bianchi-san." Gokudera looked confused at Tsuna's reasoning so Tsuna figured he best explain. "My mom's been alone for awhile now. My dad's work forces him to leave the country a lot and work abroad so mom's pretty much always on her own. With Bianchi-san coming to live with her maybe she won't be so lonely anymore."

"So it's beneficial for both." Gokudera smiled at that.

"Sure is." Tsuna fiddled with his thumbs in his lap. Once again the two were in silence before Gokudera broke it.

"Hey, Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned to face the other. "Yea-" Tsuna was shocked when the soft lips of Gokudera came into contact with his own.

* * *

**AN: Whoa baby that took a lot of work. Been working on this chapter all night. Literally folks! I started it at about midnightish and now it is 7:14 AM. Then again I was distracted often….but that's not the point! In this chapter a lot of the plot building was stuffed in so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. **

**Alright that's about it…oh yeah this is Icyvampire in case you didn't know! Please leave reviews! They inspire us all, especially Lastcross "our little procrastinator". Be sure to mention her name in a review. Apparently that's he new drive to write her chapters. ALSO Bluefirewitch15 is feeling a bit ignored. Her chapter got 1 review which is saddening to all of us. We understand that there was an error crisis going on with FFnet at the time but it's never too late to leave a review on any particular chapter. So please feel free to review on any of our chaps!**

**With that being said….**

**REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Attention attention folks! This is Icyvampire speaking. Now this chapter was a bit odd. BlueFireWitch15 wrote the first page or so and I wrote the rest. She seemed to have lost her writing mojo halfway through (It happens to us all) so I took over, since LastCross once again is in one of her writing blocks. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case you noticed the fluctuating writing styles. **

**Again, apologize for the long wait. We've been in a writing funk to****gether but it seems I'm slowly getting my writing mojo back and since it's summer I'm hoping my other writers are too! ENJOY THE CHAP!**

* * *

Tsuna thought of nothing else during the entire meeting. Why had Gokudera kissed him? Tsuna had thought that Gokudera didn't like him. Where did the kiss come from?

"Gokudera, you've improved quite a bit from our last meeting, but Sawada's first day threw you off." G announced.

"Is that all?" Reborn asked, closing the folder in front of him.

"I think so, you can go." The red head looked over the papers a little longer.

Reborn looked over towards Tsuna, who wasn't paying attention in the slightest. There was even a slight blush on his face, but very slight, barely noticeable.

"Kid let's go." Gokudera stood, walking out of the room.

"Uh, ok." The brunette quickly got up following him. The hall way was empty and silent. Only the sound of them walking, until Tsuna decided to speak. "Um, Gokudera?"

"What?" The silver haired teen glanced over his shoulder.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Silence. Gokudera's face dusted a light shade of pink. "Tch. Don't worry about it."

"Uh, alright." He paused. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, I figured we'd go find Yamamoto."

"Ok."

The two walked silently after that. Tsuna wasn't paying any attention to where they were going, his mind was on one thing. The kiss. Taking him from his thoughts, Tsuna bumped into something in front of him.

"Hey, watch what you're doing." Gokudera snapped over his shoulder.

"Sorry." Tsuna apologized weakly. 'Oh, my room.' He thought to himself, realizing where they were.

Gokudera knocked twice on the door before opening it. "Yamamoto, you in here?"

"Yeah, come on in." the black haired teen smiled, sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Gokudera how yah doing?" a hand was placed on the silvernette's shoulder. The man looked just like Yamamoto, but older. Looked to be in his late thirties or early forties."I'm fine, how are you?" Gokudera asked, lazily laying next to Yamamoto on his bed.

"Great, thanks for asking. And you must be Takeshi's new roommate." His attention was turned to Tsuna who still stood in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Tsuna." Tsuna smiled shyly, stepping farther into the room.

"Nice to meat you Tsuna." He smiled brightly, just like his son usually did. "I'm afraid that it's time for me to go. I'll see you all next time." The older man gave his son a one-armed hug before heading towards the door.

"I'll walk you out." Yamamoto stood up.

"That's not necessary, I'll be see you next month. You can stay with your friends."

"Alright, bye pops." The baseball player waved as his dad walked out of the room. "So how was the meeting?"

"The same as they always are. I was good the entire time except for one small thing." Gokudera sighed, looking through his bag for something to do.

"What was it this time?" Yamamoto laughed slightly. The silver haired teen pointed to Tsuna who sat on his bed quietly. "Well you didn't hit anyone this time, that's a start."

"I suppose." He said quietly. "What do we do now, dinner isn't served for another half an hour."

"Well we could . . ." Yamamoto started, but was soon cut off.

"Keep it clean, the kids with us." Gokudera looked up from his bag.

"I know, you didn't need to tell me." The baseball player laughed. "We could always go down to the game room."

"It'll be full, we won't get anything."

"Tch. What about you kid? Any ideas?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna pondered. He really didn't know what was acceptable to do here. With that Hibari Kyouya constantly lurking around every corner it was hard to be relaxed and do anything without worrying about being beaten to a bloody pulp with the shimmering tonfas. But there was one place that no one ever went.

"There's the library."

Gokudera and Yamamoto both looked at him as he he'd just grown three heads. Gokudera appeared to be by no means the reading type and it didn't seem like Yamamoto was too keen on quiet places such as a library. But shockingly neither argued with Tsuna's suggestion.

"Sounds fine with me" Gokudera grumbled.

Yamamoto shrugged with his usual goofy grin. "I've never been there. Sounds like an adventure though."

So the three headed off to the unfamiliar library.

XXXX

Reborn stared intently at the blonde employee. He'd known the man for many years. Watched him work miracles on delinquents who Reborn saw as hopeless cases that would only end up back on the streets once again to cause mayhem. The man truly was a miracle worker. This case however was more difficult than the others. More difficult than a gang member or drug addict or alcoholic. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the most difficult case Reborn and his miracle working employee, Giotto, had ever seen.

"He is going to be a tough one to crack." Giotto sighed after looking more in depth into his personal files. "He's been described as anti-social by his teachers and possibly depressed by his previous guidance counselor."

Reborn shook his head with a smirk. "Depressed? Anti-social? Heh. Who certified these people to deal with children. That boy is by no means depressed or anti-social. I've observed him with my own eyes. He seems to have found a group of friends already and has settled in nicely."

Giotto chuckled. "Not everyone is as excellent as you are at judging one's character."

Reborn scoffed at the obvious sarcasm lacing the blonde's tone. "Are you disagreeing with me? Even you admitted to the boy seeming perfectly normal."

Giotto's expression turned stoic in a heart beat. "He seems normal? Yes that is true. He appears like a perfectly normal teenaged boy. But that is a complete miscalculation. That boy is no where near normal. He is something more."

Reborn kicked back in his chair and watched silently as his pupil calculated some sort of logic in his mind. It was best not to disturb him while he did so.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is so much more than just a regular high school boy. You know this as well as I do."

Reborn nodded, tilting his fedora to cast a shadow over his eyes. "Iemitsu left him in my care after he went abroad."

"Yet here you sat as he went through the trial that could have very well ended his life." Giotto snarled, obviously bitter on the matter.

"The only reason I did not intervene was because I felt Lal had the situation under control." Reborn justified.

Giotto's golden orbs flashed with anger. "Does it still look like it's under control? The Vongola cannot afford to lose another heir! Every minute Tsuna is here is another minute the Millefiore can plot against us. He is in danger here. Everyone is."

Reborn shook his head at his naïve pupil. "Come now Giotto. Do you honestly believe I would allow my students to be harmed in any way?"

"The Millefiore has already proven to be more of a threat than we originally thought. They went after Tsunayoshi before we even announced who the next heir was. That means that someone in the Vongola was a spy." Giotto was sore on the matter. Giotto, being the head of security in Vongola, was quite upset that someone had gotten past his defenses and stolen the information on Tsunayoshi.

Reborn sighed and reached down to stroke Leon's head. "You worry too much Giotto. Tsuna is very safe here. It is the safest place he could possibly be in these circumstances. Every one of our staff members is keeping a very watchful eye on him. They report to me if anything out of the ordinary happens. I am very well informed on anything regarding Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Giotto glared down at his feet but did not reply. Reborn was a trustworthy man. He was diligent in his work, careful and observant. Nothing happened in the facility without his knowing of it.

"What about Verde? His alliance to Vongola has been mixed at best. His loyalties have been known to stray on more than one occasion."

"Verde is also under my surveillance. Relax boy. You're going to give yourself gray hairs. Everything that needs to be taken care of to insure Tsuna's safety has been taken care of. All you need to do is watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Be around whenever you can be. I don't want another incident like the one that happened with Belephegor."

Giotto's anger was once again ignited. "Did you deal with that brat yet?"

"He has been issued solitary confinement for the rest of the week. He will not bother anyone from there." Reborn responded.

Giotto shook his head and rose from his seat. "Fine. Since you seem to have everything under control now-"

"Did you ever doubt that I did?"

Giotto chuckled. "There were a few moments."

Reborn sighed once again. How many times would he have to assure his once pupil that he could take care of things? "All is fine. Now go. I believe you have some paper work calling your name."

Giotto groaned but proceeded on to his office. Reborn just couldn't help but continue torturing him…even after all these years.

XXXX

Xanxus glared hatefully at the frog child that stood at his bedroom door at this ungodly hour of one o'clock in the afternoon. Yes, he'd been peacefully sleeping along with his shark by his side. Last night's events had been long and tiresome and he'd required several hours to recuperate. But this frog had interrupted him…

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled lowly.

Fran did not seem shaken by the older man's vicious tone. He was used to it; he did live with Bel after all. "Bel-senpai has been taken away to solitary confinement."

Xanxus blinked a few times, trying to decide wither or not he was awake enough to deal with this. Why did his morons always need a beating when he was tired and at his worst? "Frog boy…is that all you came to tell me?"

"Yes."

Xanxus glared at the boy and almost struck him across the face for being such a fool. "And this couldn't have fucking waited?"

"The headmaster mentioned something about revoking your probation when he came to pick up Senpai. Just thought you might like to know."

Xanxus' eye twitched irritably. "Dammit! That fucking idiot! I'm gonna rip off his-" the rest was muffled because by then the large male had slammed the door in Fran's face and taken off to put on some pants.

Fran wanted to laugh at his boss's seemingly funny antics but he couldn't. The expression he wore now was forever frozen there. His father had made sure of that many years ago, that a smile would never again adorn his face. Fran sighed and headed back to his room. He would be alone for the next week. His senpai was stuck in solitary. Fran almost wished he'd been thrown in solitary too. Then at least he wouldn't have to function on his own.

XXXX

The library was empty, much to Tsuna's dismay. He'd been hoping he could introduce Gokudera and Yamamoto to Yuni but alas she wasn't there. Instead the three sat on the sofas and talked aimlessly about things. About home, hobbies, school, past relationships ETC. It was endless really.

"I have to go piss." Gokudera finally said.

"Well thank you for sharing Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera shrugged and departed. He was quite blunt when he wanted to be. Yamamoto however, got a glazed look in his eyes. He stared after Gokudera who had already disappeared through the door.

"What's the matter Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. He immediately panicked. What if Yamamoto knew about the kiss? He would hate Tsuna forever if he did!

Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna and sighed. "He's not going to the bathroom."

"Oh?" Not exactly what Tsuna had been expecting as a response.

"No, he just says that so I don't worry. He's actually going to have a smoke. He knows I don't like it and that it makes me worry. I've asked him to stop several times but I think that's the only thing keeping him going here. Perhaps it is selfish of me to ask to give up the one thing he enjoys."

Tsuna glanced in the general direction Gokudera had left in. He knew Gokudera smoked - it was rather hard to ignore considering the scent clung to his clothes and items but….it wasn't overwhelming. It was a nice dull scent that calmed Tsuna. Not like most smokers who reeked of cigarettes.

"I'm sure he's trying." Tsuna reasoned.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he has been…but Gokudera has a hard time giving up things. Especially an addiction like this. I worry for him."

Tsuna nodded. He understood how Yamamoto felt. "I'm sure once he gets some help he could quit."

"G has been trying to encourage him but it's rather hard to take encouragement to quit smoking from a smoker." Yamamoto sighed. "It doesn't help either that G sneaks him cigarettes when I flush his down the toilet."

Tsuna wanted to laugh at the mental image he got at that moment. Yamamoto flushing Gokudera's cigarettes down a toilet? That was something he had to see. Tsuna couldn't imagine Gokudera allowing anyone to do that, even Yamamoto.

"Well…Gokudera is still young and healthy right? There's plenty of time for him to quit." Tsuna reassured.

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah."

An awkward silence developed between the two and Tsuna couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable…and guilty. Oh god yes, the guilt was eating away at him. He felt awful for the kiss that occurred earlier. It wasn't a big deal but still in Tsuna's eyes it was cheating and he did not want to be known as "the other person" in a relationship.

"Yamamoto…I have something to t-tell you." Tsuna stuttered. Was he doing the right thing? Telling Yamamoto? Yamamoto was his friend after all and the baseball fanatic was rather forgiving and kind in all respects.

"What is it?"

Tsuna shivered. He felt like he was going to vomit right then. Yamamoto, sweet, gentle, kind, Yamamoto. He was going to break his heart. It wasn't hard to tell that Yamamoto and Gokudera were in love. The looks they gave each other and the way they spoke of one another when they weren't together were proof enough that they were in love. Tsuna didn't want to ruin that but what else could he do? He couldn't hold in this secret anymore.

"Gokudera kissed me!" 'There. Rip it off like a band aid.' Tsuna thought to himself.

"I know." The other replied calmly.

Tsuna froze. He knew? Tsuna had been expecting anger, punches, kicks, but not the calm response of "I know".

"Y-you know? Bu-but how?" Tsuna stammered.

Yamamoto chuckled deeply. It was a gentle chuckle, one that held no anger or bitterness towards the smaller male. "It wasn't hard to figure out but Gokudera told me he was going to do it earlier before the meeting with G."

Tsuna was stumped. He knew before it happened? He knew people were into threesomes and occasionally switched partners but…this was…neither. "And…and you're ok with this?" Tsuna questioned, with a bewildered tone and expression.

"It's not a big deal Tsuna." Yamamoto assured. "Gokudera told me that he had…feelings for you and he asked permission to explore them. I told him it was ok as long as he was _just_ exploring."

Tsuna at this point was freaking out. He had never heard something so…so…weird before! "You mean to tell me that you gave your boyfriend permission to kiss another boy?" Tsuna shrieked. He couldn't understand Yamamoto's way of thinking.

Yamamoto smiled softly. "I only said yes because it was you. Had it been anyone else I probably would have killed them. I don't like competition when it comes to what's mine."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he felt like there about to pop out of his head. "Why? W-why just me?"

Yamaoto smiled slyly and leaned over, his hot breath breezing across Tsuna's lips. "Because-" His lips lowly descended upon Tsuna's. It was gentle and soft, not forceful or rough. Slowly Yamamoto licked the lips but he did not enter them. This insistent licking went on for a few minutes before finally the raven haired boy pulled away, leaving Tsuna in a daze. "-because you're just too cute to resist."

* * *

**Icyvampire123: Hello hello fellow readers. Hoping you guys are still keeping up with us despite our writing funks. Be sure to leave plenty reviews. What do you think of this "love triangle"? I think Yamamoto is a bit OOC but who isn't in AU stories? **

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	16. Chapter 16

Leaning back in, Yamamoto stole another kiss form Tsuna. Slowly, ever so gently, a hand was crawling up the lower back of Tsuna. Another was on his neck massaging lightly to get Tsuna to relax.

Oh my god! W-why does Yamamoto think I'm cute? Crap! I've got to move. Move hand, move! Damn it! Come on, just use your hands to push him away. Yes . . .that's it! Now push! Unfortunately for Tsuna, when his hands touched Yamamoto's chest instead of pushing away, he couldn't let go, grabbing the front of the taller boy's shirt lightly. Yamamoto took it as a sign to continue molesting Tsuna. With more purpose, Yamamoto began licking Tsuna's bottom lip to ask for entrance into his secret chamber.

An unwanted whimper emitted from Tsuna's mouth sending pleasant shiver down Yamamoto's neither region.

Moaning, Yamamoto pushed Tsuna back into the seat of the couch they were sitting down, softening his fall by his hands on his back and neck. Grunting as he reached the seat and earning a groan from the body below him. By this time, Tsuna still hadn't granted Yamamoto access into his mouth but due to nature, his lungs protested against the lack of air, resulting in Tsuna eventually opening his mouth.

Smiling against Tsuna's lip at his obvious victory in his wonderful gain, he took full opportunity slip in. Yamamoto began to explore, running his tongue along the roof of the young brunette's mouth.

The baseball player suddenly pulled back. "Gokudera?" he questioned.

Gokudera? Tsuna looked over to the chair across the table from them. The silvernette sat there arms crossed and his feet kicked up onto the table.

"What?" he looked up from the table.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Yamamoto asked, pulling himself away from Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't have been more relieved. Why is everyone one doing this? First Bel, then Gokudera, now Yamamoto too. Why can't this be a normal school?

"Only a minute." Gokudera leaned further back into the chair.

"Well I'm sure dinner is going to be ready soon, maybe we should go to the cafeteria." Tsuna suggested, standing from the couch quickly. He slowly began backing towards the door. Yamamoto stood as well, smirking lightly. A hand gripped the back of Tsuna's shirt as he was pulled back. The brunette let out a squeak as he landed in the chair Gokudera was sitting on.

"Oi! What are you doing idiot?" the silvernette sat up as the younger fell into his lap.

Yamamoto said nothing, only smiled as he stepped closer to the two.

XXX

It was silent in the office, the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall and a small buzz coming from the filter of the large fish tank. The Italian sat behind his desk, a file laid out in front of him. The cruddy chair was filled by Xanxus, who had his feet kicked up onto Reborn's desk.

"Get your feet off my stuff." The headmaster broke the silence, sliding one of the shoes off. There was a thump as both of the appendages came down to the floor. "Do you know why I called you here?"

The other remained silent, sitting there with his arms crossed.

Reborn let out a sigh. "You need to keep that little gang of yours in check. I don't need them running around causing problems."

"Sounds like it's their problem, not mine." Xanxus mumbled.

"If you don't get them to knock it off, your probation will be revoked, you understand?"

"Isn't it your job to tame the trash?"

"I know very well how your group works, and if you all keep this up you'll be here way longer than necessary. Get them under control, especially Bel. Besides, you know what your role is in all this. You best keep to your word, boy."

Without another word, Xanxus stood from the chair, kicking it into the wall as he walked out of the room. Reborn had to hold restrain himself as the chair broke into many little pieces.

XXX

The door was quickly locked to the room. The days work was over, well the paid stuff was. Lal plopped herself into her desk chair, logging into her computer before slumping back. She ran her hand through her hair quickly, sighing as she pulled out the old file. Sawada Tsunayoshi printed clearly across the front of the manila folder. The phone on her desk began ringing.

"Hello?" she picked up, opening her internet.

"Hello Lal, what are you up to?" Reborn's voice sighed into the phone.

"Just got off work, why are you calling?"

"If you just got off work why did you pick up your office phone?" he avoided the question.

"Because I haven't left yet."

"Are you still trying to work on Tsuna's case, you might as well stop."

"I'll stop when I prove him innocent. Now why are you calling?"

"Just making sure you don't overwork yourself. You know, it might be better with Tsuna here anyways, he's out of harms way."

"You said the first day he got into trouble with the discipline committee."

"But with the current situation this is the safest spot he could be. I think you should put this case to rest."

"How much do you know about the case?"

"He's being charged for rape and murder."

"That's it, then you don't know that there was another person that could have possibly done it."

"Well of course I did. There's no way that boy could have done anything of the sort."

"The other person is Byakuran, so I know it wasn't Sawada." Lal continued.

"Byakuran? All the better Tsuna is here then. He betrayed the Vongola, so if he's out to get Tsuna, then I'd rather have him here."

"Byakuran betrayed the Vongola?"

"Yes, a few years ago, the Millefiore Family offered him a lot to leave and betray them, so he did."

"That's explains a lot. But was there any other reason you called?"

"I had some spare time and thought I'd say hello."

"Use your spare time and look over the case." She hung up the phone.

There was a knock on her door. "Lal, you in there?" he boss called. When she didn't answer, she could hear him mumble, "Maybe she went home already," as he walked away.

XXX

The raven haired teen stood silently in the doorway, watching closely. The three must not have known there was a second door to the library. Hibari wasn't even sure why he was doing this.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirked from behind Hibari. "You really have taken quite an interest in this boy."

"You said that last time." Hibari pointed out.

"And I was lucky to get an answer as to why this is. I'm starting to feel you have more interest in this boy than the last one."

"I've told you a mil. . ."

"This is a bit stalker like, don't you think?" the blue haired boy came closer to the other, who said nothing. Instead, Hibari turned to leave.

"What time do you want me to come by later, Kyoya?" Mukuro turned, deciding not to follow him as he went down the hall.

"Whenever." Hibari said, a light blush heating his cheeks. Despite Mukuro mentioning _him_ again, Hibari would not miss out on his night of carnal pleasure.

XXX

"Are you a complete idiot? We'll be lucky if there's any food left now."

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself, you two looked cute like that."

The three teenagers made their way down to the cafeteria. Yamamoto walked with his usual big smile across his face. Gokudera walked next to him, angry, but with a small blush running across his cheeks. Tsuna stood behind the two, blushing so much he was as red as a tomato.

"Don't do that again." Gokudera continued to complain as they stepped into the lunch room. "Look, there's no more food now, we should've left when the kid told us to."

"My bad." The baseball player laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's just go back to our room then, we can hang out there until curfew."

XXX

_Him. _Dino Cavallone. He wasn't supposed to leave. He wasn't supposed to get out of the facility so incredibly early. If it wasn't for 'family' business, what ever that was supposed to mean, he would still be there with Hibari. He had told the young teen before he left that his family, the Cavallone Family, needed him at home. Hibari had begged him not to go, and Hibari _never_ begged _anyone_ for _anything. _But Dino was different, there was something about him. Hibari didn't take an interest in just anyone and there was definitely something special about Dino. Something that caught the boy's eye. But despite Hibari's pleads for Dino not leave, the blonde still left him. Hibari had never felt so betrayed in his entire life. He didn't let many people get close to him. To receive a blow of that magnitude left a scar deeper than any injury. Left a hole that not even a million kisses or caresses could fill.

But once Dino was gone, Hibari a decided to forget about him. If I don't think about him, it won't hurt, was Hibari's reasoning. It worked to some extent. For the most part Hibari didn't even think about the blonde or the kisses they shared or the hours they spent making love. But there were times, in the dead of night when he was alone, that something would bring the blonde to his mind. It was sometimes just something as simple as yellow pencils on his desk or the brown notebook that he wrote his feelings in, a coping mechanism that Alaude suggested. When those moments occurred Hibari would find himself hyperventilating and curled up in the corner like a child, rocking back and forth with tears pouring down his cheeks. It was those moments that Hibari felt the most ashamed. The moments where he couldn't even catch his breath from his sobbing. But that annoying man always came to Hibari during those moments. Like he had a damn radar that sensed Hibari's most humiliating moments and brought him there. It was something Hibari resented about that pineapple haired idiot. But for some reason the presence of him comforted Hibari. His tears would stop and he could breath again.

Hibari jumped when his door opened. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Mukuro.

"Here so soon?" Hibari questioned, leaning back in his bed.

"You did tell me I could come whenever." The blue haired man smirked, stepping over the threshold of the room.

Hibari shivered but welcomed the man into his bed. Yes, Mukuro always made him forget.

"Make me forget." Hibari whispered as Mukuro's lips descended upon his. "Please."

Mukuro smiled gently. "Of course."

* * *

**Hello readers, Bluefirewitch here (Icyvampire helped at bit at the end and LastCross wrote the first couple paragraphs in the beginning)! The three of us all deeply apologize for taking so very long to get this chapter out to you. But here it is. This chapter is rather short and I do apologize for that too, but I felt that what was about to happen next deserved to be at the start of a chapter, so you'll have Icyvampire writing that for you. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the next part will be great, please review. **

**Now I know what your thinking, 'this was supposed to be Lastcross's, she must have passed it on to Bluefirewitch yet again.' Sadly that is not entirely the case. I'm very sorry to say that Lastcross has decided to leave the team *sniffles* she says this is probably only temporary. So it'll just be me and Icy for a while. T.T **

**P.S.**

**We're aiming to reach 100 reviews with this chapter so please leave one and help us reach our goal! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

Xanxus growled in irritation as he was called into the headmaster's office for the second time that week. The place reeked of cigar smoke and mint gum but it was somehow not overpowering or unpleasant in the slightest. It reminded Xanxus of home and he appreciated that.

He stepped over the threshold of the office and glared heatedly at Reborn. He sat stoically behind his desk, his chin resting lightly on interlocked fingers. He gazed softly at Xanxus and the crimson eyed Italian could tell immediately that the wheels were turning in that head of his. A plot was hidden in those dark eyes.

"What the fuck did you call me for? I was enjoying my lunch."

Reborn, ignoring the snippy tone, motioned for Xanxus to sit. "I have to discuss something with you."

Xanxus sighed and slid into the seat across from the desk. He was tempted to kick his feet up onto said desk but the death glare he received from Reborn halted him from doing so. Even Xanxus wasn't stupid enough to challenge such a renowned man.

"What is it?" Xanxus asked finally after several moments of silence.

Reborn glanced at him, seemingly contemplating something. "I'm going to be very blunt here Xanxus. I want you to keep an eye on the Sawada boy. Befriend him so to speak."

Xanxus leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me."

"And why the fuck do you want that? Last time we met you made it quite clear that you wanted me no where near him."

Reborn glared. "You know your role Xanxus."

"I didn't choose that role."

"No, you didn't but it's the one that was given to you and you'd be smart not to ignore it. You know the consequences."

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "I don't think I have to worry about any consequences."

"It's a direct order from your father."

That caused Xanxus to stiffen. His father had given this order. There was no ignoring or dismissing that. He groaned. "What exactly was his order?"

Reborn smirked slyly. "Exactly as I said. Befriend Tsuna and keep an eye on him. At the moment there is a large threat to him and he needs to be protected by any means necessary."

"Isn't that Giotto bastard watching over him?"

Reborn's smirk wavered. "He is. But Giotto can't be with him of every second of every day. There are several gaps in time where Giotto is absent when they could get a hold the boy."

Xanxus chuckled slightly. "That brat would probably shit a brick if I tried to…how did you put it? Befriend him? Why don't you ask those little body guards of his to watch out for him?"

"They, as far as I know, aren't involved in any families and shouldn't be involved in ours. They are not reliable sources of protection. You are. So suck it up and get to it."

Xanxus growled under his breath but nodded. "Fine. You want me to protect the brat? Alright, I will. But I'll do it my way. I'm not going to be cuddly and coddle that brat. I will make sure no one rapes his ass or kidnaps him but I'm not going to be his friend or be anything more than a guard. Is that clear?"

Reborn smirked. "Crystal."

XXXX

Hibari gasped for breath as he released and collapsed back onto the bed from his arched position. Mukuro fell back on top of him. Their bodies were slicked with the sweat from their passionate sex and Hibari was becoming tired but Mukuro, like always, was unsatisfied with only two go's and began his insistent thrusting again. Hibari cried out as Mukuro hit his sweet spot and clutched at the bed sheets.

Hibari was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep but he couldn't exactly blame the indigo male. He had asked Mukuro to make him forget and forget he had. Mukuro had relentlessly pounded into him while whispering reassuring words and grunting in effort to maintain his hurried pace.

"You seem distracted tonight, Kyouya." Mukuro noted as he released for the third time.

Hibari was going to answer but he just couldn't. He could barely catch his breath as he too released again and whined in exhaustion. He just kept silent and continued attempting to catch his breath. He didn't want to look into those mismatched eyes yet. He didn't think he could handle those deep eyes. He felt guilty. Guilt wasn't an emotion that often invaded Hibari's mind. He never did anything that he felt he'd regret one day, never. But now he truly did feel awful. He'd been thinking about that boy the whole time. As he laid beneath Mukuro's warm body and looked into his eyes, all he could see were the chocolate brown eyes and sienna hair of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The soft baby skin and those delicate pink lips…they belonged to Sawada not Mukuro and Hibari felt guilty.

"Kyouya."

Hibari jumped when he realized that he was being spoken to. "W-what?"

"I said you seem distracted tonight."

Hibari was silent. What could he say? There wasn't anything. He and Mukuro weren't in a romantic relationship but still…it seemed wrong to be fantasizing about someone else as he was having sex with him. Hibari didn't want Mukuro to feel he was unappreciative but the truth was the truth.

"Is it that boy? Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari stiffened. Mukuro frowned.

"I knew it. So, you were imaging him fucking you?" Mukuro didn't exactly seem mad, he almost seemed indifferent.

Hibari shrugged. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say he was imaging _him_ doing the fucking but decided against it.

"Don't shrug at me. Give me an answer"

Silence.

"Fine." Mukuro slid off the bed and began pulling his pants back on.

Hibari sat up, ignoring the dull ach in his backside. "Where are you going?"

Mukuro scoffed. "Does it matter? It's quite obvious it isn't me you want."

Hibari was tempted to bring up the fact that Mukuro was acting like a jealous girlfriend but kept his lips zipped. Mukuro was hard to anger but when he did get angry he was like an unrelenting storm, destroying everything and anything in it's path.

"That's not-"

"Don't lie to me."

Hibari shut up.

"The one thing I can't stand are liars. So please…don't lie to me."

Hibari was silenced and watched with sharp eyes as Mukuro tossed on his shirt and walked right out of his door and possibly his life.

XXXX

As expected when the three friends finally managed to float into the cafeteria, a good amount of dinner was gone. The only remaining options were crusty mashed potatoes and what was said to be meat loaf but was unrecognizable as such.

"Damn it! I knew we should have come earlier." Gokudera grumbled as the slop was dumped onto his plate.

Yamamoto laughed. "Ma, ma. Don't be such a downer Gokudera. I was having much more fun with what we were doing. I can handle slop for a night."

Tsuna blushed and Gokudera huffed. Neither of them were going to disagree with the basebal fan. Their activites had been far more enjoyable. The licks and nips and treamors of pleasure that had rocked their bodies beat slightly fresh meatloaf any day.

The four gathered their items and proceeded to their usual table near the back corner out of the watchful eyes of predetors. They were seated and began their nibbling.

Tsuna however, noticed that a deafening silence had over taken the cafeteria. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed too as they both set down their food and gazed sharply at the door. The sound of clacking boots were heard from beyond the suddenly omnious looking door. Tsuna glanced over at Yamamoto and Gokudera. Both were looking each other nervously. This couldn't be good.

All of a suddenly the doors were thrown open, slamming back off the walls beside them in walked a very odd looking group. The ring leader, or so he appeared to be, was dressed in all back leather and chains, his dark hair hung down in a gentle flow around his face and his bangs just ever so slightly concealed his left eye. There was a very prominent and angry looking red jagged scar running across his tanned face but it seemed to only add to his fierce beauty instead of take away from it.

Beside him was a most curious looking fellow with long silver strands of hair that reached down to his butt. He too was dressed in a leather outfit and boots with dark, stormy gray eyes that seemed to be thoroughly scanning the room.

Behind the two mentioned men were two others. One was large with much bulk to him and an odd looking, pointed mustache. His eyes were narrow naturally so and his lips were pursed in an exasperated sort of way. But next to him, seemingly hidden and a great deal shorter than the other three men, was someone who was very familiar to Tsuna. It was that green haired boy whom had led Yuni away when he'd been attacked by Bel.

Tsuna silently squealed when all four pairs of eyes landed and zeroed in on him. They began marching over to his table with determined experssions.

"Are they coming over here?" Gokudera asked in what could almost be mistaken as a panicked tone.

"I think so." Yamamoto answered calmly.

Tsuna looked at his baseball friend and roomate. His eyes had seemed to change. They were narrowed and glassy as if his mind was somewhere else. That worried Tsuna.

"Hey!"

Tsuna cringed at the rough voice. He turned and found the silver haired man standing over him with a sneer on his face. Tsuna shuddered involuntarily and gave a rather loud gulp.

"Yes?"

The silver headed male raised an eyebrow. "Get up." He snapped. "Now!" he added when he seemed to notice Tsuna's hesitance.

"Wait just a minute Squalo. What's all this about." Yamamoto snapped.

Squalo glared over at the ink haired boy and sneered hatefully, pearly white teeth fully on display. "This doesn't concern you Takeshi!"

Tsuna was surprised at the use of Yamamoto's first name. Even Gokudera didn't call Yamamoto by his first name. Tsuna saw a vein in Yamamoto's forehead become visible and got to his feet.

"It sure as hell does concern me. He's my friend. Now where are you taking him and why?"

Tsuna had never heard Yamamoto shout before, at least not in anger. This was a new side of Yamamoto that Tsuna was seeing and it was frightening him.

Squalo rounded the table faster then Tsuna's eyes could calculate and was face to face with Yamamoto, his teeth bared and eyes wide with rage. "Stand down brat." he growled. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

Tsuna was about to step in, even though he wasn't exactly sure what he'd be able to do, when a hard hand fell firmly onto his shoulder. Tsuna quivered down to his core and slowly glanced over his shoulder. It was the ring leader.

"We need to talk." He said roughly. His voice was gruff but not hostile and oddly enough, that comforted Tsuna. The man turned to Squalo. "Shark! Leave him be and let's go."

Squalo glared hot pokers and the man who'd give the order but obediently retreated away from Yamamoto and returned to the man's side. Gokudera was now on his feet.

"Wait just a damn minute! You can't just grab him! Where are you taking him?" Gokudera yelled after them as they began leading Tsuna away.

"We'll bring the brat back soon. Don't you worry your little head." Squalo shouted back dismissively.

And before Gokudera or Yamamoto could even act…the group was gone and so was Tsuna.

XXXX

Tsuna squealed as he was dragged through the seemingly desserted hallways. The grip on his arm tight and bruising and in no way breakable.

"Please! Where are you taking me!" He cried in panic.

No one seemed inclined to answer as they continually ignored his pleas to be released or for explanation. Tsuna finally submitted to being dragged around like a rag doll. He was quiet as they all proceeded though the halls and finally reached a small and uncomfortably narrow hallway in a corner that Tsuna must have overlooked when he'd been investigating the place. A single heavy metal door loomed at the end. Tsuna shivered at the sight of the intimidating piece. This hall branched away from the main area and he couldn't help but think that if he'd scream, no one would hear him.

Tsuna dug his heels into the cement below when the raven haired male began turning into the narrowed hall. It didn't seem to matter one bit because behind him Squalo shoved him hard between his shoulder blades and sent him propelling forward, right into Xanxus.

Said male growled irritably but the hall was too narrow for him to turn around and retaliate so instead he just continued forwards until he reached the door. He shoved it open with great force and pratically catapulted Tsuna inside.

Tsuna cried out indignantly and threw his arms forward to try and catch himself. He failed miserably and ended up landing hard on his wrist. Tsuna gasped and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes at the sudden and intense pain in his wrist.

"Good lord boy you're hopeless!" Xanxu snarled.

Tsuna felt himself grabbed once again by the arm and hauled up. He was surprised to see that it was the black haired ring leader who'd lifted him from his pathetic position on the ground. Softly the male fingered Tsuna's now bruised wrist.

"Brat, you twisted it." He muttered softly brushing his fingers over the injured area.

Tsuna winced at the gentle thrum of pain that shot from his writst but it wasn't entirely unpleasant as the older male seemed to hypnotically continue to stroke it.

"Get me the first aid kit frog!" Xanxus ordered the green haired boy who stood awkwardly to the side, out of the way.

The boy disappeared into a closet and returned at a leisurely pace with a kit in hand. He surrendered it to his boss and Xanxus got to work. Gently but firmly he lifted Tsuna's writst and wrapped it tightly in an ACE bandage.

"There. That should keep it until we're done with our talk. Then I'll have the frog take you to the infirmary." Xanxus explained roughly.

Tsuna nodded and absentmindedly stroked his now wrapped wrist. Suddenly he was pushed down into a hard wooden chair that seemed to randomly appear right behind him. Tsuna shivered when he saw the one who pushed him down was the huge bulky man with the pointed mustach that he thought only existed in movies or those stereotypical drawings of French people. The man was even larger then apparent boss of the group and he seemed to have an ever present sneer always plastered on his face. He kept his hands firmly clenched around Tsuna's shoulders, to keep from trying to escape Tsuna assumed.

"Now." Tsuna was brought to attention but the gruff voice of the boss that invaded the silent, drafty air of the room. "We need to talk brat."

Tsuna watched as Squalo hovered just behind his boss, nearly brushing against him, with a scowl on his face. What was with him?

"Levi, go keep guard outside. I want no disturbances, you got me? I don't care who it is." Xanxus ordered firmly.

The large brute behind him emitted a disappointed sigh but didn't argue. He slumped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Tsuna let out his own sigh but this one of relief and relaxed slightly in the chair. He would be forever thankful for that order.

"Alright brat! Listen to me. I know you don't understand whats going on and I'm not really in the explaining sort of mood so heres what's going to happen. I've been assigned to watch over you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't want you doing anything stupid that could possibly put yourself in danger and make me have to step in. Use your common sense and don't approach anyone who looks or seems like a molestor. That would be a good majority of this place though so just stick with those two guard dogs of yours and you should be fine!" Xanxus rattled on.

Tsuna wanted to but in and ask what the hell was going on but with angry aura that surrounded this man…well, he didn't want to push his luck. The man seemed to be treating him kindly enough and Tsuna didn't want that to change.

"Look at him boss. Shivering like a pup!" Squalo laughed cruelly and Tsuna cringed at the sound. He'd heard laughs like that before when he was younger. When the bullies would chase him around and shove his face in the mud or make him eat worms.

Xanxus took notice in Tsuna's reaction and elbowed Squalo with bruising force right in the ribs. "Shut the fuck up shark! Or you can go wait outside with Levi!"

Squalo snapped his mouth shut at the fierce reprimand and stared up, shocked, at his boss. Obvioiusly this had come as a surprise to him and Tsuna felt bad when the gray eyes of Squalo drifted to the floor looking hurt. But he didn't get the chance to say anything before Xanxus continued.

"Do I make myself clear brat?"

Tsuna jumped and nodded rapidly. "Yes sir!"

"Well that's the end of that then." Xanxus turned and snapped his fingers. "Frog! Take this brat to the infirmary! Tell them he tripped and fell."

The boy who'd been standing quietly in the corner until he'd been addressed, walked up to Tsuna and helped him up from the chair. "Come on." he droned.

Tsuna followed the boy outside but before making it out the door he felt a distinct cold chill being emitted from Squalo who stood still obviously sulking from the reprimand behind Xanxus.

XXXX

"What the fuck was that all about?" Squalo pratically screeched later that evening.

Xanxus was relaxing in his relcining chair that he'd managed to smuggle into his room, with a cigarrette hanging loosely from his mouth and a glass of Vodka in his hand. He'd taken a few pills beforehand to help cure him of his chronic headaches and was becoming drowsy from the added affects of the tobacco and alcohol.

"What are you screaming about now shark?" Xanxus sighed, not really interested in the slightest what his problem was but knowing he'd never be left alone if he didn't ask.

Squalo's face pratically exploded in anger, his face flushed. "What do you mean? You asshole! What was all that being all touch feely with that fucking brat!"

Xanxus' head lolled to the side and he took a long drag from the cigarette. He had no idea what the shark was babbling about. "What do you mean shark? I gave the brat a talking to. That's it."

"That's not it! You were stroking his writst!" Squalo was so consumed with anger and, as much as he hated to admit it, jealousy.

Xanxus finally brought himself back up from his relcined position and raised an eyebrow at the shark that was his lover. "Are you fucking serious? You're screaming your fucking lungs out and throwing a tantrum because I was making sure the kid didn't break his damned wrist?"

Squalo blushed from embarassment because now that Xanxus worded it that way…he supposed it sounded ridiculous. But he would never freely admit that to his arrogant lover. He'd never hear the end of it if he did. "No! You were being overly affectionate! And then you yelled at me in front of him like I was a miscreant child!"

Xanxus slammed his now emptied glass on the night stand and crushed the still burning cigarrette out on the smooth leather of the chair before standing and approaching the shark. "Well, you certainly are acting like you missed your fucking nap today."

Squalo sputtered and whirled around, about to storm out of the room. "I don't know why I even bothered to bring it up to you! You never listen anyway! You always think I'm overracting and then you laugh at me!" Squalo was highly humiliated when he realized tears were now welling up in his eyes. He tried to bid them away but it was no use. Squalo never could stop himself once he started crying.

Xanxus reached out grabbed the shark by the arm and dragged him back towards his chest. He was going to smack the shark upside the head for being stupid and bothering him with this while he was trying to relax but then he noticed a sparkling drop make its way down his shark's cheek. _No fucking way _Xanxus thought to himself. He attempted to spin around the silver haired male below him but Squalo resisted. Xanxus however, much to Squalo's dismay, was physically stronger and forcibly turned him around. And they there were, clear as day. Crystal clear, sparkling, drops of liquid slowly dripped down Squalo's flushed cheeks. Squalo sniffled miserably and stared down at his feet, embarrassed and humiliated.

"Shark…" Xanxus didn't really know what to say. He'd never been good with dealing with tears. Squalo had only cried to him once in his life that Xanxus knew of and that had been when his mother died when he was fifteen. Xanxus had feelings for the boy back then but at the time he wasn't aware of what they meant. But when he'd found Squalo sobbing in the gardens at the Vongola estate, he couldn't help the sudden urge to hold the boy in his arms and never let him go. He'd kissed away the tears and held him until the moon rose high in the sky and all sound around them had faded into the dark.

So Xanxus did what he'd done back then. He wrapped his arms around Squalo and pressed him to his chest. Then he kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his long beautiful hair. And he spoke a phrase he hadn't spoken in a very long time.

"I'm sorry."

It was a soft almost inaudible whisper and Squalo thought he'd misheard. He peered up through his bangs and into Xanxus' usually cold eyes. But now they were gentle and warm. Molten crimson eyes that stared down into his with such warmth that Squalo felt himself melting intheir prescence. It was very rare indeed to see his lover's eyes turn that way.

Softly, Xanxus kissed his shark's soft peach colored lips and for once didn't force his tounge in. Gently he kissed him like he had the first time they'd touched lips and Squalo melted in his arms, nearly collapsing on the floor. Xanxus kept a tight grip on him to insure that he didn't.

"Squalo." Xanxus whispered against the shark's soft skin of his cheeks as he brushed away the trails of liquid with his lips.

Squalo gasped. It was very rare for Xanxus to actually call him by his name. Even in their intimate moments together when they were in the throws of passion and being all "lovey dovey" it was still rare for him to use Squalo's name. And it meant all the more to him when he did say it because of that.

"It's ok." Squalo finally whispered after Xanxus had sufficiently covered his entire face and neck with butterfly kisses. "I forgive you." In truth, Squalo had forgiven him some time ago but he didn't want Xanxus to stop these caresses and kisses.

Xanxus smirked and gave his shark one last peck on the lips before guiding him towards their bed. "No sex tonight shark." Xanxus murmured against Squalo's ear as he lowered him onto the bed. "Let's just go to sleep."

Squalo nodded in agreement and sighed in deep conent as he fell asleep in the arms of the person he loved…and knowing that that person loved him back.

XXXX

Tsuna was relieved to discovered that he'd only twisted his wrist the wrong way and with a week of having it wrapped up it would be fine. The nurse had eyed Fran suspiciously, whom had loomed near the door but never entering the much too white room.

The infirmary, despite the name, really wasn't too big at all. There were two old rickety beds beside each other squished in the corner. A single warped desk near the door where the nurse sat and a small metal cabinet which contained what appeared to be normal pain relievers, fever reducers and bandages.

"Well, I'll give you a pass to get out of gym. Can't have you exerting too much stress on that wrist or you might tear something." The nurse had explained kindly as she rewrapped the wrist.

"Thank you miss." Tsuna said graciously as he flexed his fingers experimentally.

The nurse smiled softly. "Oh you're welcome sweetie. Now off you go."

Tsuna began making his way out of the infirmary before taking notice in the fact that Fran had disappeared from the doorway. "Well that's strange-"

Tsuna would have said more but right then he ran smack dab into the handsome blonde who'd been assigned as his parole officer. Giotto.

"Oof!" Tsuna was literally bounced right off his rock hard chest and nearly flipped back over the nurses desk.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, bewildered.

Tsuna picked himself up and brushed himself off before facing his officer. "Hello Giotto-san! Sorry about that. I was just looking for my friend." Tsuna wasn't really sure if he could count Fran as a friend but what else was he to call him?

"That green haired boy right? He just bolted down the hall like the devil himself was after him." Giotto explained as his eyes automatically zeroed in on Tsuna's wrapped wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

Tsuna glanced down at the subtly throbbing bandaged wrist. "Oh, this? Um…I fell?" Tsuna had never been talented at lying and he always seemed to phrase his lies as questions. He was always found out right away because of that.

"Fell huh? Did someone push you?" Giotto's voice took a sudden dark turn.

"N-no!" Tsuna insisted but he could tell Giotto didn't believe him.

"Oh, Giotto honey! What brings you here?" The nurse whom had tended to Tsuna approached the two with a bright smile on her face.

Giotto eyed Tsuna for a quick moment before turning to talk to the nurse with a gentle expression. "I was just coming to collect my charge is all Ayako-san."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yes. Poor boy must have taken quite the tumble. Remember to rest it up now dear. I'm sure Giotto will be sure you do that. And Giotto what did I tell you! Just call me Ayako!" She ordered firmly.

Giotto chuckled. "Of course Ayako. Come now Tsunayoshi. Reborn will want to know about that wrist."

Tsuna groaned at the thought of the violent headmaster but reluctantly went along with the blonde.

XXXX

Hibari had watched as Tsunayoshi was led away by his blond parole officer. Down the hall they went and towards the headmasters office. Hibari had been watching that boy all day. He hadn't seen Mukuro since the previous night when he'd stormed out of the room and to be honest…it was slightly lonely. Hibari never felt lonely often. He was a solitary creature anyway and he usually preferred to be left alone but despite his wishes, he'd always been interrupted by that infuriating man. Now though, Hibari hadn't heard or seen him around at all that day.

This however, did give Hibari the perfect opportunity to follow Tsunayoshi and observe his daily patterns. He'd been infuriated though when he'd stumbled upon the boy in the library with those two other herbivores. The sounds coming forth from that room were not of the innocent sort and that severely angered him. But he didn't burst through the door and kill those two herbivores like he had wanted to. Instead he sat calmly outside the door, hidden in a blanket of darkness where one of the lights had…accidentaly been smashed.

After the three herbivores had departed from the library, he'd followed them in the shadows to the cafeteria where Tsunayoshi had been grabbed and dragged away. He'd nearly jumped out there and beaten that Xanxus within an inch of his life. But of course even Hibari had to admit…he wasn't so sure he could defeat that carnivore and even if he did manage it somehow, there'd be no way he could come out unscathed.

So he'd taken to following the group to a restricted room that was for staff only. There he'd watched in outrage as the herbivore had roughly been shoved inside before the door slammed shut. Hibari had waited there until the herbivore left with that green haired boy. They went straight to the infirmary without conversation and Hibari watched as the nurse diligently rewrapped the herbivores wrist, explaining that it'd only been twisted badly but not broken or sprained.

That didn't calm Hibari's anger. He couldn't explain why he felt such fury surging through him but he needed to get it out. So he approached that green haired herbivore who stood quietly in the doorway, watching the scene in the infirmary play out.

"You, green herbivore!" Hibari called out.

The boy glanced at him over his shoulder but otherwise didn't seem interested in him in the slightest. Hibari frowned at that.

"I'm talking to you herbivore."

The boy sighed and turned to face Hibari. "What do you want oh, fear disciplinarian who has sex with my master, Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari's mouth, for the first time in he didn't know how long, dropped open at the absolute insolence that just came from that damn herbivore's mouth. He fingered the tonfas strapped to his side and considered giving the boy a good smack.

"Who did that to Tsunayoshi?" He asked, barely keeping his voice under control.

The herbivore glanced into the infirmary, staring intently at Tsunayoshi before returning his gaze to Hibari. "The boss did. It was an accident though."

Hibari glared. He knew exactly who the "boss" was. "Well, tell your boss that next time Tsunayoshi is hared under his care that I'll be telling Reborn about his smuggling. Got it?"

The herbivore shrugged and turned, bolting away down the hall, hopefully to deliver the message. While Hibari certainly wasn't foolish enough to take on the "boss" he was still confident enough in his blackmailing skills and he was sure that son of a bitch still wanted to keep his "business" running.

For now though, Hibari continued down the hall after Tsunayoshi and Giotto. Stopping only when they'd entered the headmaster's office.

* * *

**Icyvampire here! Oh my god golly gosh! Is there any way I can apologize for the amount of time it took to get this out? No, you probably don't care so I'll just cut that out of this AN. If you read the PSA then you know why it took so long. **

**Anyway, I made this chapter extra long to make up for the long wait. I'm pretty happy with this chapter though I'm aware that it does jump around quite a bit. Hope no one minds!**

**Oh and we did reach 100 reviews! So thank you to EVERYONE who help us get there! And Iuvenor for being the 100****th**** reviewer! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

The office was dark and dingy. Seemed extremely different from the last time Tsuna was in here, everything was a lot brighter. Then again, last time he was in here, more than one light was on. The headmaster sat in the oversized office chair behind the desk, barely noticeable as he wasn't moving and blended in with the dark room quite well. It wasn't until he moved to sit up straight that Tsuna realized that he was in the room.

"Giotto, I'm happy you came." Reborn announced in a very apprehensive voice. "I want to talk to you about Millefiore more." A scratching sound reflected itself as the Italian moved his keyboard across his desk, making room for his long arms.

"Millefiore?" Tsuna wondered softly, just barely loud enough for his superiors to hear.

"Ah, I didn't see you there, boy." He paused a moment. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Heh," The parole officer smirked for small amount of time before deciding to continue. "It appears that Tsunayoshi fell today and twisted his wrist."

"Fell huh? Well it's not too bad is it?" Reborn looked down at Tsuna.

"N-no, it's fine, I'm just clumsy."

"I see," his eyes scarcely narrowed. "Why don't you run along boy, you have class tomorrow, you need a good night's rest."

"Uh, ok." Tsuna nodded slightly, turning to leave. The door closed with a soft click, leaving the older two alone.

"You let yourself slip, Reborn." Giotto chuckled lightly. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"I can't, their curfew isn't for another hour." The Italian yawned.

"I'm sure one hour won't hurt anyone." The blond sat in the vacant chair in front of Reborn's desk.

"Last time I did the science department caught fire."

"That was Verde's fault." Giotto paused a moment. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"Never mind it." Reborn shook his head, rising from his seat. "We'll talk when I have a clear head."

XXX

The halls were empty. No people. No noise. Just Sawada and his footsteps that fell onto the grey tile silently, making their way back to his room. There was an unusual feeling about this lonely hall way, as if it wasn't so lonely. Every move the young boy made, he felt like he was being watched. Of course with this school it's always a possibility. But if he decided to look, no one was there, the hall was just as empty as it was the last time he checked. It didn't look like there was anywhere for someone to hide either. Lucking for Tsuna, his room was just a couple more doors down.

'I must be paranoid.' He concluded with himself, pushing the door to his room open, ready to collapse on his bed from the long day.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked towards the door. He sat on his bed, legs stretched out in front and his back leaning against the wall. He was already changed into his pajamas which included a pair of red plaid flannel pants and a white undershirt. Next to him on the bed lay Gokudera also in his nightwear, a long sleeve black shirt and a black pair of basketball shorts that just came to his knees. Yamamoto hauled himself off the bed, causing Gokudera to now support himself.

"You ok, Tsuna?" Yamamoto advanced towards Tsuna. "Those guys didn't hurt you did they?"

"Eh, no not at all." The brunette hesitated slightly, waving his hand gently to hopefully convince the baseball player that nothing was wrong.

"What's on your wrist?" Gokudera asked, not bothering to get up from the bed.

"Oh, I just tripped." The hand instantly came down out of sight.

"You tripped?" Yamamoto tilted his head with doubt.

"Yeah." Tsuna chuckled nervously, going around his roommate to get to his bed. "Just clumsy." The black haired teen hummed suspiciously, nesting himself back into his bed, same as before with Gokudera leaning on him slightly.

"What'd they want, kid?" Gokudera questioned.

"Uh, I'm not sure exactly. He said something about watching over me, I don't know what he meant though."

"Watching over you?" Gokudera mumbled with slight interest. Things fell to a silence that hung over the three. No one spoke. It had to be at least five minutes. Tsuna had a few questions about Xanxus and the others. He wanted to know who they were exactly, but he didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

"It's almost curfew." Gokudera began to get up out of the bed.

"You should sleep here tonight." The teen gripped his lover's upper arm.

"If a teacher comes we'll be in trouble."

"But they only do checks once a month and they already did it. Ryohei won't care if he's alone for a night."

"Yamamoto."

"Please." Takeshi flashed a cheesy smile. "Tsuna won't mind either, right?"

Tsuna looked up. "Huh?" he paused a moment, recalling what he was asked while staring into space thinking of earlier. "Oh sure."

"Fine, but I'm going to the bathroom before curfew." He pulled his arm away.

"Hurry up, you only have ten minutes."

Once the door closed the unsteady silence overtook the room once again.

XXX

The curtains were drawn, keeping the room from seeing the moon light. Furniture was thrown and on its side, with out the light on it would be near impossible to even walk across the floor. The only piece of furniture that was up right was one of the beds. The door to the room was cracked open, letting in just enough light to keep a small portion of the bed lit. Sitting in the back corner just barely out of reach of the only light, knees pulled close to his chest and his arms wrapped around his shins. Green eyes wide and staring right at the cracked door. It was strange. The situation he hated most was coming back to him. And the person who prevented this from happening again went and got himself in trouble, so now he's not here, leaving the green eyed boy alone in the room. Scared. No, terrified. Dark and alone. The two things he hated most. It wasn't often that he showed emotion. He needs someone, anyone.

The boy jumped from the bed, leaping over the table that blocked his path to the door, just like a frog. Throwing his hat into the corner of the room and revealing in sea foam green hair. He was gone, running down the poorly lit hallway. Reaching the door he was searching for, he banged on it quickly.

"Voi!" the door swung open. "What the fuck do you want?" the silver haired man had opened the door. Rushing past, not paying him any attention. The panicked boy sat in the closest corner, knees at his chest, just how he was sitting on the bed earlier.

"Hey Fran! What's your fucking problem?" Squalo shouted. The boy ignored him. People. He didn't care that they hated him or wanted to be his best friend. He had someone around, that's all he needed right now.

"Trash, get out of my room." A dark voice came from above Fran. A rough hand clenched the back of the frog's shirt, yanking him to his feet. With a packed shove, Fran was on the ground of the hall way. He coward against the wall, hiding his face in his knees and his hand over his head. Eyes were wide and he was shaking almost violently. Xanxus sometimes reminded him of that man.

That man that had harmed him every day. Punching and kicking and screaming. It never ended. Everyday. Sometimes he would go with out food. Sometimes go with out water. So many scars left on the young boy, both inside and out. Fran was so happy the day he got away from it all, it was the last day of his life that he had shown emotion. The sly smirk he had on his face when a blond let him out of the basement that he had been in for at least a day and a half. The excitement he felt when he realized that he would never have to deal with that man ever again. The man was gone, gone forever, he'll never come back.

Fran laughed as he saw that man laying on the ground of the living room, not moving. The blond thought he was a strange child, he would laugh at death too, but not the way that this child was. Little did the other know how much pain was released off the boy knowing that his father could now never hurt him again.

"Ushishi, you look like a frog?" the blond squatted next to the boy, grabbing a strand of his green hair. "Why you laughing, Froggy? I just killed your dad." Arms wrapped around the other, the green child hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." Fran mumbled. He never had to face this pain again.

Except when the police came, Fran didn't get a chance to explain what had happened, they just 'compiled evidence' and found both him and his savior guilty of murder. But they were both minors, so here they are, together at this school. At least now Fran has someone to be with. He'll never be alone again. Until Bel-sempai gets himself in trouble~

The door slammed shut with a loud bang, causing Fran to jump. He needs to find someone. Anyone, it doesn't matter who. By the time the young teen had reached the next door to try, he was shaking so bad he could barely knock on the piece of wood.

"Ah," the door opened. "What brings you to my door after curfew little one?" his hand came onto Fran's head. The older teen just barely saw Fran's face before arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. His face held so much pain. He had known Fran for a long time, never has he seen expression come across the boy's face. To see so much pain hurt him a little. He could feel the younger shaking. To bring Fran to show emotion, it must be pretty big.

"Fran, what's wrong are you ok?"

"M-master." His voice was soft, but shook like an earthquake.

"Come on, you'll stay here tonight."

XXX

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. Silence. Nothing in the room moved for a moment.

"Gokudera, time to get up." A voice said softly. "Tsuna, you too."

His eyes fluttered open, looking across the room to see Gokudera sitting up from his roommate's bed, but where was Yamamoto?

A hand landed on top of Tsuna's head, ruffling his hair lightly. "Get up Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled down at him.

"Leave the kid alone." Gokudera stood up from the bed. Straightening out his clothing, as he turned to leave, the baseball teen cupped his chin, forcing their lips to meet.

"Stop it, you idiot." The silvernette pulled away, cheeks dusted pink. "I'll see you down at breakfast." The door shut.

Tsuna pulled himself into a sitting position before beginning to ready for class.

After dressing and preparing for the day silently, the two boys began to make their way down the lively hallway, ducking and dodging around kids that were messing around or getting themselves into a fight. As they passed by Gokudera's room, Tsuna couldn't help but notice that they didn't stop to see if Gokudera was in. Although, the door burst open, and there was a very loud yell. Tsuna was unable to make out what the white haired kid shouted into the hall, but it caused him to jump none-the-less.

"Morning, Sempai." Yamamoto laughed as the boxer boy joined them.

"Eh, Sawada, how are you?" Ryohei questioned, continuing at the loud volume.

"I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled, making room for the boy in between him and Yamamoto.

"Did Gokudera already leave?" the baseball fanatic asked curiously.

"Yeah, a couple minutes ago."

The rest of the walk was silent, sort of. All the other students were still as loud as could be. Despite not eating dinner the night before Tsuna wasn't very hungry. Getting a small pile of hash browns, the group sat at their usual table, joining the silvernette.

XXX

The four of them sat there. The white haired boxer was yelling, as usual, barely even looking at his food. The silvernette boy was ignoring them, just like always unless the baseball freak spoke to him, then it looked like he became mad. The tallest teen who made the other angry had a huge goofy grin. Then there was the quiet one, sitting awkwardly. His eyes a little drooped as if he was tired. He simply ate his food, only talking when spoken to.

"How long do you intend to stalk this boy?" a slightly irritated voice asked from behind.

"I'm not stalking him, I told you that." The black haired teen turned to face the other that he had chased away the night before. His hair pulled back in its normal ponytail, creating the pineapple shape. He was angry, it was easy to tell. Beside him was a boy, a good deal shorter than the other. His hair was a sea foam green and visible. You almost never saw this boy with out the frog hat that he was forced to wear. His eyes were sad, panicked, he never showed emotion either.

Hibari was going to question the smaller boy but decided against it. It could just cause more problems, for the boy and for him if Mukuro stepped in.

"Simply observing." Hibari smirked.

"Tch. Come along, little one." His voice softened when he spoke to the other. The two glided into the cafeteria, jumping into the line to get some food.

Turning back to Sawada, his buddies were now yelling, getting worked up at what looked to be pointless.

"I'll see you in class Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari mumbled to himself, unheard by anyone but him.

XXX

It felt like someone was watching him. But not exactly the same as last night. More like it was searching for him, rather than stalking. But the stalker feel was there too. Even during first class, he thought he saw someone looking in through the math window. But his eyes were probably playing tricks on him. The 'person' didn't come back. He had to be paranoid. Mammon had to come and talk to him about paying attention.

"If you'd rather day dream then I'll remove you to the hall." He scolded, looking down at the boy. At least he though he was, it's hard to tell where the teacher looks when his hood always covers his eyes.

XXX

"Class take a seat." A green haired man walked into the room. "Mukuro, get out of my class, I had you earlier." He snapped, adjusting his circular glasses.

Tsuna slid into his seat, being right in front of his roommate. Turning to look, everyone watched the pineapple boy leave, not knowing he was there in the first place. Fran, who of which was next to Mukuro, tensed slightly, but he didn't look like he was too uncomfortable with the situation.

"Everyone take out the worksheet you had for homework." Verde flipped open a binder, scanning the room for empty seats. "Belphegor is gone again." He mumbled to himself. "I'm going to come around and collect it, I'll give you another sheet for today's in class work." He grabbed a small stack of papers off his black desk. "Use the book for help, ask me if you have any questions. Don't mess around, just do the work. Any horse play and you can go see your parole officer." The teacher ranted as he passed out the papers. The same speech he gave everyday. The students knew it by memory now. But there was always someone who would mess around anyways.

While the students work, the teacher would sit at his desk, ignoring the new papers that needed grading and work with a small little machine, as if he was trying to build something. He only moved from his spot when someone needed help.

Tsuna had turned around to work with Yamamoto. Neither of them understood most of it and needed the book for help. The only thing Tsuna got was that he needed the periodic table.

"Sensei." A voice called out in monotone. Glancing up, the green haired boy, now relaxed, had his hand in the air.

"What is it Fran?" Verde didn't even bother looking up.

"I need to tell you something."

"Hold on, I'm in the middle of something."

"But it's important~" the frog kid stretched out his word. Verde gave the boy a sharp look but reluctantly got up and made his way over.

"What do you think Fran has to say?" Yamamoto asked, slipping the finished worksheet into his folder.

"Eh, I don't know." Tsuna shrugged, a little unexpected of the question.

"Hm, interesting." The teacher chuckled, "thank you Fran."

"Did something happen, sensei?" a kid from the back of the class questioned loudly.

"It is none of your business, do your work." He commanded, and then continued laughing to himself. "Yes, yes, I must email the headmaster now." The man smirked as he typed away on his computer.

XXX

"What is it Reborn, I'm tired." The blond man yawned, leaning against the front wall.

"I was tired once, a long time ago." The Italian smirked.

"Reborn, is this serious?" the tired one pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, Giotto." He paused a moment before stepping towards the door, stopping just before it. "I've had several reports of someone looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi's room and classes. Just now, Verde has emailed me that one of his students sees a red head looking at Sawada from outside the room." A sly smile appeared on his face. "I think you know what that means."

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go." Giotto pushed himself off the wall, heading out of the room calmly, Reborn coming out right behind him, locking the door to his office.

There was only one person this red head could be. They both knew it.

The two split up, going to the same room but different hallways, there's no where for this guy to run now. If he's even still there.

Giotto rounded the corner, spotting the red head in a crouched position by the science room door, peering in. "Hey." Giotto called, causing the man to jump.

"Oh no." the boy mumbled, stumbling to his feet to run the other direction. "Eh, my stomach hurts." He watched his feet as he ran, only getting a couple more steps before bumping into a hard chest. "Crap." He tripped back, catching himself before he fell.

"Gotcha." The parole office smirked.

"What are you doing here, Irie Shoichi?"

* * *

**Hehe I did it! Things are about to get interesting. Bluefirewitch here, happy to bring you yet another chapter of the beautiful story. Hope you're all enjoying it. I am personally very proud of Fran's scene, I thought I would make that bad but I didn't! Be happy~ I think this is the quickest we've ever gotten a chapter out to you all! Yay! It was a long week of ignoring teachers to get this baby done **

**Icyvampire is next. Hope you enjoyed. Bye-bi~ Ushishishi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Real quick AN! This chapter is heavy in info and plot building. So pay close attention or you may just miss an important piece of information.**

* * *

Reborn slowly polished his gun with a soft cloth. It was a small revolver with a silver barrel and mahogany shaded grip. Reborn, with a steady hand, loaded the gun with one bullet and snapped it shut. He had been gifted with the revolver when he'd first started working for Vongola and hadn't parted with it since. It'd been a long while since he actually brought it out of it's leather casing for any reason other than the occasional cleaning.

"Reborn, is that really necessary?" Giotto questioned skeptically as Reborn stroked an affectionate finger over the trigger.

He smirked widely and slid the gun into it's black leather holster on his hip. "There's no need for you to worry Giotto. I have perfect control over myself.

Giotto wasn't sure wither to believe the man or not. When he'd been a child, the man had been his mentor and had a very short temper not to mention violent one. He was always called in to interrogate Vongola's prisoners. Often times Giotto would hear gunshots and screams ring out.

"Fine…but just don't kill him. We need information." Giotto said gently, attempting to mask the order in his voice.

"Who do you think you're talking to boy?" Reborn asked with dark humor. "I've been part of Vongola since before you were born and I've been doing this job even longer than that. Don't try and tell me how to do my job."

Giotto nodded nervously and followed Reborn down the hall to a small, sound proof room that was reserved for…special occasions only. Giotto had never been present during one of these "special occasions" nor did he ever remember a time when this room was required to be used. But he supposed there was a first time for everything.

Reborn opened the door and hustled in followed closely by Giotto. The door was closed softly and the distinct click of a lock was heard. Giotto took in the room. It was a cement floored room with white washed walls and one single light dangling down on a thin cord in the center. It was an overall very drab room with not much to look at and Giotto suspected that was pretty much the point when he noticed the sweaty man seated in a hard wooden chair below the single light. His red locks of hair hung limply over his eyes and curled at the ends from the sweat, it was rather hot in there. The man was dressed in simple attire of jeans and a white t-shirt.

Reborn slowly circled the man with a sly grin before kicking the chair leg and watching in amusement as the boy in the chair yelped.

"You feel anymore inclined to speak yet boy?" Reborn asked almost cruelly as he rounded back to the front.

The ginger, now identified as Irie Shoichi of the Millifiore; also employed as Byakuran's lawyer, sat glaring ahead at Reborn's chest, not even glancing up to look into the dark man's black eyes. It was probably a wise decision. Those eyes could break anyone, even if Reborn had not said or done anything. They were deep pools of black, like tar, and they held more secrets and darkness than Giotto cared to think about. They were what always got him talking as a child when he'd snuck out of his room at night or hid his maid's underwear in his mother's flower garden.

Reborn pulled his revolver from it's holster and twirled it aimlessly on his index finger. Shoichi eyed the weapon with mild concern but seemed pretty confident that Reborn wouldn't shoot him.

"Still nothing to say?" Reborn asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. Shoichi's lips pinched together and he stared ahead at the white wall. "That's a shame."

Suddenly, faster that Giotto's eyes could recognize, Reborn swung and had Shoichi's head practically snap right off his shoulders in result to the punch in the face he'd received from Reborn's fist.

"Reborn!" Giotto gasped.

Reborn chuckled darkly and slowly stroked his fingers over the now forming bruise on Shoichi's right cheek. "Don't act so surprised Giotto. This is how you get answers from the stubborn ones."

Shoichi's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in a surprised but silent gasp before he snapped it shut and rolled his neck. He didn't seem too fazed by the strike but more startled at the suddenness of the attack. Giotto suspected the boy stood out of the way of violence whenever it came about and took to the quieter office jobs in the Millifiore.

"Now, listen here Irie Shoichi. I'm not a very patient man today. I've been up since four this morning to deal with some rowdy students who felt that smoking dope in the bathrooms was a smart decision. Then I had to monitor the solitary confinement rooms from six to eight o'clock. Then I had to talk to irate parents and lawyers over the phone and pray that I didn't go hunt them down and shoot lead up all their asses. So you can see? I've had a very stressful and exhausting day so I would very much appreciate it if you would hurry this along." Reborn ranted as he tossed another leisurely kick towards the chair.

Shoichi remained silent. He was rewarded with another violent punch to his left cheek. This time, a small whimper was extracted from the man's mouth. His lips quivered but he still refused to speak.

"Reborn, perhaps violence is not the best course of action." Giotto softly suggested. He, being the head of security in Vongola, often interrogated prisoners or suspects. He took over the interrogation position after Reborn had left to become the headmaster here at the facility. He always found that sweet words and perhaps a little bribery, sure went a long way. You caught more flies with honey than you did with vinegar.

Reborn laughed as if the notion was completely insane. "Giotto! I thought I taught you better than that."

Giotto shrugged, not about to argue with the dark man. "It was only a suggestion."

Reborn shook his head and let out another chuckle before turning back around and throwing a rather firm punch in the ginger's stomach. Shoichi gasped and doubled over, attempting to catch his breath and not vomit all over the floor.

"Tell me Irie Shoichi. Talk to me. I need to know what that fucking boss of yours is up to." Reborn snarled viciously.

Giotto flinched at the violent tone but quickly calmed himself down. Reborn only became like this when there was a threat to the Family.

Shoichi's breath quivered but he attempted to speak. "I-I have n-nothing to s-say to you bastards!"

Reborn's eyes glazed over with a dark haze before pulling out his revolver and firing.

XXXX

"Reborn…." Giotto sighed.

"I know boy! But he pissed me off!"

Giotto glanced and his previous mentor who leaned, with his arms crossed, against the wall just outside the infirmary. The man glared ahead, his fedora cast a dark shadow over his face, making his eyes almost invisible.

"You always stressed self control." Giotto explained slowly.

Reborn turned and gave his former student a good smack upside the head. "Don't you preach to me, you little brat! I only shot him in the foot. How was I supposed to know he'd faint. The baby."

Giotto shook his head but couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. He'd been concerned at first that the red head had bled to death when he didn't respond so he'd rushed him to the infirmary, where he met a shocked Ayako. The poor woman had gasped and nearly fainted herself at the sight of a gun shot wound but quickly straightened herself out when Giotto explained that there'd been an "accident". Speaking of the devil…

The door to the infirmary opened and Ayako stepped out. A light layer of perspiration was visible on her forehead and her brown curls were pulled back in a disheveled bun. She smiled reassuringly at Giotto and Reborn.

"The boy should be fine now. I removed the bullet and wrapped up the foot. He'll need lots of rest, no walking on it. I've given him a dose of pain medication, so he'll likely be out of it for the rest of the day." Ayako explained.

Reborn smirked. "Perfect."

XXXX

Lal approached her office with an invisible black cloud hanging over her head. She was incredibly hung over from the previous night and was by no means in the mood to work a case. Her body was slumped and it took all her strength just to drag it through the front door. The kind temp boy, of whom Lal did not know the name of, took one look at her and handed her the largest foam cup of black coffee. Lal thanked him and staggered to her office before anyone else could see her in her pathetic state.

Lal couldn't quite say what had come over her the previous evening while she'd been sitting alone in her apartment, watching reruns, and sipping on her usual single glass of sweet red wine. She'd been glancing over case files from Sawada's case, hoping that perhaps, somewhere, anywhere, she may have skipped over something. That her sharp eyes had dulled for a second and missed something when she'd scanned the infernal papers the first hundred times. But alas, nothing new popped up and Lal had viciously thrown the file across the room and ran to her wine cooler, pulling out two bottles of the most expensive wine she owned. She popped both open and after that, everything was a blur. The next thing she remembered was waking up, naked, on the floor in her bathroom.

Lal, quietly closed her office door after, quickly, leaving word with the receptionist not to let anyone bother her until at least noon. The last thing she needed was a coworker walking in on her sad self slumped over the waste basket, puking up all that costly wine.

Lal sat down behind her desk and ran her hand through her hair. The Sawada case was supposedly closed, as marked by her superiors, but she just couldn't let it go. That boy was innocent! Nothing anyone told her, no evidence brought to her, would ever convince her otherwise. She would not let it go!

Lal sipped at the bitter tasting beverage as she waited for her ancient desk top to boot up. There had to be a way. Byakuran wasn't that smart. There was someone else covering his ass, making the evidence, giving them red herrings left and right. Lal wasn't about to just let that little shit walk free. Especially not after he'd insulted her ability to be a lawyer.

Lal's fingers raced over the keyboard as she opened the case files. Her eyes scanning a million miles a second before her eyes stopped upon a single sentence. It wasn't anything significant, nothing that shouted suspicious, but was definitely odd.

"Byakuran-san's personal desk top computer's hard rive had been wiped clean before being taken in as evidence. After being examined, in depth, by several computer specialists, no content was found to pertain to the case." Lal read aloud. The sentence was odd because the computer specialists had never told her anything about the computer. They were still working on it when the case had been labeled as "closed".

"That fucker!" She snarled, slamming her palms onto the desk. "That fucking asshole screwed with MY evidence! Of all the goddamn nerve!" She was on her feet in an instant, and flew from her office. The receptionist, a shy young woman in her early twenties, nearly jumped out her chair when Lal came storming up to her. "I want you to contact the technical analysis unit. Tell them I want to see the computer belonging to Byakuran Millifiore, from the Sawada case evidence."

The receptionist nodded and was on the phone in seconds with the technical analysis unit. Lal ran to the elevator and tapped in her code to get her to the lower level, where all the evidence was held and evaluated. She was there in less than a minute where three of her technical team were on standby, with the computer, wrapped in plastic, sitting upon a silver table.

"What'll you have us do Lal-san?" The leader asked.

Lal pointed to the computer. "Did you get through the encryption on this thing yet?"

The leader shook his head. "No. It's been difficult Lal-san. I'm afraid we've tried everything. The hard drive was practically fried when we got it in the first place and I fear we've only made it worse."

Lal nodded. "Thank you, that'll be all. I'd like to have a look at it by myself."

The three specialist quietly dismissed themselves as Lal cracked her fingers and gazed hungrily at the computer.

"Alright sweetie." She whispered. "Let's see what you've got for me."

Lal worked vigorously for hours. Continuously she had to stop to take a bathroom break and a sip of water before returning to her work. The hard rive really was nearly fried. Lal was actually surprised she actually got it to respond. Finally though, after hours of sweat and hard work, it opened.

"Finally." She breathed. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she began reviving deleted files. "I need to hire me a new team." Lal sighed as she scanned the files. None of the files appeared to be suspicious. They contained news articles for the most part. Finally though, she came across a file marked PRIVATE. She clicked on it and sighed as another code appeared. Again she began typing away. Two hours later, she got it. And what she found in that file made her heart flutter in excitement. Immediately she whipped out her cell and had Reborn on the line.

"Reborn! You're not going to believe what I just found!"

XXXX

Reborn listened intently as Lal related what she'd just discovered. He felt his eyes widen and his fingers tighten around the barrel of his gun. He'd almost ignored the call from Lal. He didn't want her involving herself any further in this case than she already was but what she'd just told him…it was valuable and he couldn't let it slip through his fingers.

"Thank you Lal." He said as he snapped the phone shut. He turned on his heels towards Giotto, who was tending to Shoichi. "Giotto, my boy. We just got a break through."

Giotto looked up suspiciously from his work of changing Shoichi's dressings. The redhead was still a little out of it but for the most part, he'd regained a sane mind after working all the pain meds out of his system.

"What are you talking about Reborn?" He asked. Giotto was tired, he'd been up since dawn and he wanted nothing more than to go take a long, overdue nap.

Reborn smirked slyly and slowly sashayed over to Shoichi's side. "Boy!" He boomed.

Shoichi flinched and jumped a little, but didn't look up.

"You're good with computers aren't you boy. Really good." Reborn stated as he fingered his revolver, it was becoming a rather comforting action. "I read your files. Straight A student, all advanced placement. Valid Victorian of your high school class. Accepted into Harvard, graduated top of your class with a major in law and minor in technology. Passed the BAR on your first try, only missing one question. Then offered a job, fresh out of college, as Millifiore's family lawyer." Reborn tapped his fingers on the table. "Don't you find it odd?"

Shoichi said nothing and Reborn kicked the leg of his chair. Shoichi sighed. "Find what odd?" He asked, teeth clenched.

Reborn smirked. "That a powerful and ancient family, such as the Millifiore, would hire an inexperienced, young, fresh lawyer like you to represent their family? Even with your impeccable marks and seemingly genius like intelligence. The Millifiore doesn't seem the type to make…risky investments like that."

Shoichi shrugged. "I'm good at my job. I don't see any reason why they would be discouraged."

Reborn swooped down on the boy like a vulture to it's prey. "That's just it! You may have answered all the questions right! You may have passed all your classes with flying colors and aced all your tests. But text books and fake cases hardly live up to the real thing. You'd never actually handled a real case before or represented anyone before, yet right away, the Millifiore swept you up and plopped you right there in the middle of their family. Now, Irie Shoichi, don't act stupid because I know you're not."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Shoichi growled.

"I want you to tell me the truth boy! Why was the Millifiore so eager to get their hands on you?"

Shoichi turned his head away. "Like you said Reborn-san, I'm not stupid but neither are they. They saw talent, early on and made sure to get me in their trap."

"Are you telling me you had come into contact with the Millifiore before your employment with them?" Reborn questioned.

"Of course!" Shoichi shouted. "They are the ones who paid for my schooling and boarding. They are the ones who ruined my life!"

Reborn nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Shoichi glared at his feet. "That monster. He came to my school when I was ten. At that time, the schools and my parents had already realized my advanced intelligence and were quick to place me in an academy for gifted children like myself. I didn't mind. It was far more enjoyable than normal school and my parents were so proud. Especially my mother."

Reborn seemed to be mentally analyzing the story before nodding. "And Byakuran came to your academy?"

Shoichi nodded. "It was the beginning of the end for me. He was only a few years older than me at the time but he was just as frightening. He came with two men dressed in black suits and he came through all the classes and just sat in the corner, watching. I found it odd at the time but didn't put much thought into it. That was a mistake."

Giotto, whom had been rather silent until that moment, said. "What was he doing there?"

Shoichi chuckled darkly. "He was searching out talent. True talent."

"Talent like yours?" Reborn asked.

"Exactly. He chose me. Out of the hundreds of students there, he chose me. I stayed after school one night for tech club. I was expecting my mother to pick me up but after waiting an hour, I just decided to walk home. It wasn't like her to forget things so I was worried something may have happened to her. I was right of course. I arrived home and found both my parents sprawled across the floor, one bullet hole in each of their heads." Shoichi began shaking. "Byakuran wanted them to sell me to the Millifiore. They refused and they paid the price."

Reborn nodded in understanding. "I see. And is that why you left such a colossal gap in your evidence?"

Shoichi's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"The file on Byakuran's computer, your computer. You wiped the hard drive before it was taken in as evidence…but you didn't do it as well as you could have." Reborn tipped his fedora to Shoichi. "The file marked as 'PRIVATE'. It contained DNA results from the substances found in the body of Miura Haru. The real DNA results, not the ones you faked and brought to court."

Shoichi seemed relaxed with a slight grin in place. "The odds of Lal Mirch hacking the computer and retrieving the file were in her favor, yes."

"You did it on purpose. You left a gap in your security in the hopes that Lal would discover it." Reborn said.

Shoichi shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say for sure if I did."

"Because of what Byakuran would do if you did." Giotto answered.

Shoichi glared straight ahead, not meeting either of their eyes. "That bastard. He threatened to kill me if I didn't win this case for him. He threatened other things too…I'm sure you can figure out what those were. The one thing he doesn't realize though, is that the only reason I'm still alive, is to see to his death. The prospect of being killed or tortured doesn't bother me. I just want to see him dead."

Reborn nodded and kneeled down in front of Shoichi. His voice suddenly gentle. "I can make that happen Shoichi. But you've got to work with us. That bastard will get whats coming to him but we're going to need your help."

Shoichi nodded and Reborn smiled. Vongola had just gained themselves another ally.

XXXX

Tsuna hurried down the hall to his literature class. A month had passed since he entered the facility and he was beginning get the hang of this whacked out life style. He learned to wake up twenty minutes before six if he even had a hope of getting any hot water in the showers. He learned to arrive to meals half an hour early so that the food was still warm and moist. He learned the short cut through A-block that could get him to literature class while avoiding a group of bullies. However, despite the short cut, the bullies seemed to be on to him. As he escaped through the second hall, books clutched to his chest, he slammed right into the buff chest of his worst nightmare. Yukimura Saito.

He was the head of a small group of bullies who took to stealing lunch cards and shoving "annoying" people's heads into walls while passing in the halls. Saito was a plump boy with a round face and red cheeks. Tsuna often wondered if he'd been stung by a radio active bee as a child and that was what caused him to swell to such an enormous size. Saito was fat and round as a beach ball however, his punches were all the harder and his kicks all the more forceful. He had five or so lackeys on standby in case he were foolish enough to take on anyone other than "small fries" like Tsuna.

"Saito-san!" Tsuna cried in shock as all his books and papers fell to the floor in a chaotic flurry.

Saito smirked cruelly down at the boy and kicked his books away when he bent down to retrieve them. "Long time no see, Sawada. Where've you been hiding?"

Tsuna cringed at the tone and straightened up. It was a tone he recognized from years of abuse as a child at the hands of playground bullies. "I-I've been coming early, Saito-san. Fong-sensei tutors me before class."

It was a lie of course but it was the best Tsuna could come up with. He glanced around the empty halls frantically. It was early. Classes didn't start for another half an hour and most of the students were still in the cafeteria, finishing their breakfast. Tsuna had left Yamamoto and Gokudera, saying he'd forgotten something in his room. He'd really wanted to get a head start to class before the bullies came out. He didn't want Gokudera and Yamamoto to forever be his saviors. He could take care of himself, if not with physical strength than with mental strength. His plan had been working for the past two weeks but he hadn't been expecting it to wok forever.

Saito snorted a laugh and shoved Tsuna, hard, in the shoulder. The poor boy flew backwards and slammed into the concrete wall behind him. He gasped at the impact, not expecting it to have so much force behind it. He should have known better.

"Fucking brat. Thought you could avoid me, huh?" Saito growled as he reached for Tsuna's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling him forward.

Tsuna yelped and tried to pull away but Saito only tightened his grip. "Please let go Saito-san! I'll give you my meal card!"

Saito chuckled darkly. "Brat, I don't want your damn meal card. I've got hundreds of those. What I want is something a bit more hunger satisfying."

Tsuna shivered as Saito leaned in and placed his fat fish lips over his own. He squeaked in panic and tried to jump back, using his hands to shove at the boy's chest. Saito didn't seem fazed at all by the attempts to escape and if anything just took it as a signal to continue.

Tsuna panicked. Flashes of the Bel incident came rushing back and he began violently wiggling and trying to worm his way out of Saito's grasp.

"Help!" He finally managed the shriek when Saito had to release his lips for air. "Someone help me!"

Saito shoved his hand against Tsuna's mouth, muffling his please for assistance and glared sharply. "Shut the fuck up! You hear me? Shut up!"

Tsuna cried helplessly behind the hand, his fingers clawing at Saito's arms, chest, and anything he could reach. This only seemed to further enrage him.

"Fucker! I warned you!" Saito raised his hand high in the air and Tsuna knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact.

But it never came…

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes when he realized that Saito's grip on his hair had grown slack. There standing behind Saito, holding one tonfa to his neck, the other stabbed up against his spine, was Hibari Kyouya. The head of discipline.

"Just what were you planning to do to this herbivore? Yukimura Saito?" Hibari asked slowly, voice dripping with venom and the threat of a painful death.

Saito stiffened at that voice and immediately released Tsuna. "I-I was just giving him what he deserved Hibari-san! Surely you can understand how annoying this little brat can be. He just needed a little lesson! I was only teaching him a lesson!"

Hibari, obviously unconvinced the oaf's panicked cries, proceeded to lean down to his ear and whispered in a deathly calm voice. "Do you think I don't know how to do my job? Yukimura Saito?"

"N-no! Of course not Hibari-san!"

"Then you will kindly, from now on, leave lessons in discipline to me. Should Sawada Tsunayoshi require a beating for a misdeed he committed or for simply being an annoying herbivore, then I shall be the one to administer it. You don't touch him. _Ever._ You understand?" Hibari's eyes glowed with anger and the plump boy in his arms nodded vigorously. "Good. Then let _this_ be a lesson to _you_." And without further ado, Hibari whirled the boy around to face him and gave him three quick strikes to the face with his tonfas.

Saito screamed in pain and fell to the floor, clutching a surely broken nose. His lackeys stayed back, away from the scene, though they watched in horror as their boss was now nothing more than a wrinkled mound of sobbing flesh on the floor.

Hibari was quick to attach his tonfas to the loops in his pants before grabbing Tsuna by the arm and leading him away.

"W-where are we going Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

Hibari didn't answer and instead continued walking with confident and, seemingly, angry strides. Tsuna decided it was best not to speak and ruin the moment. He certainly did not want to end up like Saito.

In silence the two headed down the hall until they reached the infirmary. Hibari entered first and greeted Ayako with a slight bow.

"Good morning Ayako-san."

The nurse, Ayako, turned and smiled at Hibari before noticing the person he had in tow. She sighed and was on her feet in an instant, heading to the freezer where she kept the ice packs.

"Honestly, Tsuna-kun. You've been in here more times than I care to count in the past month. You need to be more careful. I'm running out of supplies." Ayako said fondly as she retrieved a small ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed softly and chuckled. "I'm sorry Ayako-sensei. I'm just accident prone I guess."

"I guess you are." She laughed gently. She then turned to Hibari and smiled a knowing smile. "You keep an eye on him Hibari-kun. I don't want to see him in here again for at least a week. Not even for a simple scraped knee."

Hibari nodded and helped Tsuna arrange the ice pack on his shoulder, where he was sure a good sized bruise was forming. Hibari noticed a visible blush coloring the boy's cheeks and he couldn't help but feel his own cheeks begin to heat up.

"Um…Hibari-san…thank you for saving me from Saito. I-I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you had." Tsuna spoke gratefully.

Hibari stiffened at the thank you. It was so rare for anyone to say those words to him. "Yes, well, maybe next time you won't be such a weak herbivore and stand up for yourself." Hibari stated firmly.

Tsuna chuckled. "Yeah, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are always saying the same thing." His cheeks deepened in their red hue. "But thanks. For the help and the advice."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you-" Hibari was cut off by the late bell that began resounding through the halls of the facility. "-are late! Detention."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Hiiii? Hibari-san!" He cried.

Hibari turned on his heels and began walking away. "Don't be late!" He called back. Just a hint of a grin was noticeable on his face.

* * *

**AN: Icyvampire here! Told you the info would be heavy. But hey, we're finally getting somewhere after…19 chapters! Yay! And finally a little TsunaXHibari interaction that doesn't have to do stalking. **

**Anyway, Bluefirewitch will be gracing you with a chapter next time. Hope this is enough to tide you over until then!**

**Please excuse any typos!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The halls were empty, no one but him. Any and all noise came from the cafeteria for everyone was still eating breakfast. But that brat wasn't there at his usual table. He wasn't in his room. Where did he go? It's not like he's allowed to . . .

"Saito-san!"a loud squeak cried from a couple halls away. The man moved swiftly and quickly towards the commotion. Coming around one last corner, he found what had been missing at breakfast. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yukimaru Saito stood over Tsuna, hand covering Tsuna's mouth. The boy was practically shrieking behind the hand, trying to remove himself from the situation.

"Fucker, I warned you!" Yukimaru raised his other fist up high, about to swing down.

But he stopped.

A tonfa stabbed sharply into Saito's back, a second only centimeters from his neck.

"Just what were you planning to do to this herbivore, Yukimaru Saito?" a voice spat. Even though you could not see the other behind the very large bully, it was no brainer to figure out who it was. There's only one student who is allowed to carry a weapon.

The man behind the corner turned to leave, his work no longer needed.

"Voi!"A raspy voice shouted from down the hall. "Are you going to eat your damn breakfast or not, Xanxus?"

"Shut up shark." Xanxus strolled past him, not bothering to stop. "I'm just doing my job."

Xanxus stepped back into his room, plopping himself into the chair at the table. Squalo storming into the room right behind him. He waited. The silver haired man just stood there

"Well, where is it?" Xanxus sneered. "Bring me my food!"

XXX

The young brunette entered his room lazily. Leaving his friends in the cafeteria early, he wished for nothing more than to go to sleep. But unfortunately, he had a math test coming up and he really needed to get the review packet done. Since most of the packet was proofs, it would take a long time by itself, but Tsuna was also having a hard time understanding it. Gokdera's good at math, maybe he can help Tsuna, he had before. But then again, he'd probably be out with Yamamoto until close to curfew.

Tsuna let out a sigh, pulling out the two page packet. Number one.

The room was silent, minus the scribbles of Tsuna's pencil. The ticking of Yamamoto's alarm clock rang loudly in his head as it was the only noise he heard. It had already been forty-five minutes. The young boy groaned in frustration, he was only on problem eight.

The door to the small room opened, Yamamoto joining the room laughing. Gokudera followed in, sitting down at the table, across from Tsuna.

"Whacha doing Tsuna?" Yamamoto leaned over his shoulder.

"The math packet." He replied softly.

"Is that due tomorrow?" the black haired teen dropped down on the ground at the table as well.

"No, Thursday."

"Are you even doing it right?" Gokudera snatched the paper from Tsuna.

"I-I don't know." Tsuna mumbled.

"You're not showing your work."

"Huh?"the younger leaned in to look.

"You have to show your work, that's why you lose points." He tossed the paper back.

"So I'm doing it right?" Tsuna scrambled to catch his homework.

"Yeah."The silver haired teen leaned back against Yamamoto's bed. Tsuna smiled lightly. His slow pace didn't go to waste.

"It's getting late, you can finish that tomorrow. We should get to bed." Yamamoto stood up. Tsuna glanced at the clock. Only five minutes until curfew. "Gokudera, are you going to sleep in here again?" Yamamoto questioned.

Tsuna thought it was rather silly of Yamamoto to even ask. Gokudera spends more time in this room than his own. It had to have been at least three days since Gokudera slept in his own room. It's a wonder that he was never caught with how tight the rules were there.

Tsuna set his pencil down on the table before standing to dress for bed.

XXX

She walked down the hall quietly, avoiding the stares of the few students that had to make it back to their room before curfew. The woman turned sharply on her heels to proceed down the next hallway.

She couldn't believe Reborn had ignored her calls for this long. The piece of information she had found in Byakuran's computer was enough to go back to court. Why would he ignore her with that? The two of them needed to discuss what they would do with Sawada's case from here.

She stopped in front of the headmaster's door for a moment, then allowed herself in, without even knocking. "Reborn." She glanced around the room. The man sat behind his desk a smirk on his face.

"Lal, you could knock." He leaned back into his chair, tipping his hat up slightly.

"You've been ignoring my calls. We need to talk about the case." She entered the room further, noticing another in the room, but not bothering to look at who they were just yet. "If we can go back to court we need to figure out what we need to do in order to prove it wasn't Sawada."

"That file you found should be more than enough, especially if you pull it up on Byakuran's computer. Isn't that right?" he wasn't talking to her anymore, and she knew that. Reborn was addressing the other in the room. Lal turned her head. She couldn't believe her eyes. Red hair and glasses. What was he doing here?

"Irie Shoichi?"

The read headed man was very relaxed, arms crossed across his chest and he was slouching.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to find that file." He smirked, looking up at Lal, his glasses glaring from the lighting in the room.

XXX

Five o'clock in the morning. Nothing in the school was moving as students wouldn't even begin waking up for at least another half hour. Except for one. Lurking the halls, he was collecting up those who had earned themselves a detention the previous day. For the first time since Hibari had been here, there is only one student serving a detention today.

Room 27.

The door slammed open, awaking all three occupants in the room. The black haired teen shot a glare down at the bed to the right, where two students were now sitting up.

"What are you doing here Hibari?" Yamamoto yawned, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the clock. The other in that bed quickly grabbed his bag off the ground, and pushed past the one at the door to go to his own room.

"Tch. I knew this was a bad idea." Hibari heard the other mumbled as he continued to his room.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has detention today." Hibari moved his gaze to the left bed, where the brown haired boy was rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Eh, me?"

"Whacha do Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed, moving to his closet to dress.

"Sawada was late to first class yesterday." The black haired teen explained.

"You were serious? I thought you were kidding." Tsuna sat up straight, looking up at Hibari.

"I don't kid, get dressed." The door shut with a loud bang.

"Oh, yeah, you were late, weren't you?" Yamamoto picked out his clothes for the day.

"I was in the nurse's office, I didn't think that counted." Tsuna sighed, climbing out of his bed.

Hibari waited outside the door patiently, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. He liked how quiet the halls were. It was never this quiet when all the stupid students were up wondering the halls.

The door to Sawada's room opened.

"I'll see yah in class." Yamamoto called after Tsuna as the door reclosed.

"Come with me." Hibari began walking, not even glancing at the boy to see if he was following.

"Um,"the brunette began in a small voice. "What am I going to be doing for detention?"

"Cleaning the gum off of the bottom of desks until breakfast."

Tsuna was led to a room he'd never been to before. A class room right next to his social studies room. On the teachers desk there was a bucket and scrapper. The younger assumed that was for him, assuming right.

"Get started." Hibari sat in the chair at the teacher's desk. Hesitantly, Tsuna took the bucket and moved to the first desk.

This was awkward for Tsuna, he tried to ignore it, but it bothered him that Hibari was watching him so closely. It very much reminded him of the stare he would feel while walking through the halls.

"EH, Hibari-san." He tried to change the mood. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Hibari replied flatly.

"Oh, right." Tsuna laughed, almost nervously. "But, I was just wondering, how did you get in this school?"

Hibari shot a small glare at the boy.

"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He stuttered out quickly, continuing to clean.

"My old school felt my discipline methods were too harsh. Too many parents complained about broken bones or concussions." He explained, like it was perfectly acceptable that he had broken people's bones. Hibari glance up at the clock. Five minutes to sex. He didn't want to have Sawada go to breakfast.

"I'll be right back, keep cleaning." He stood up, starting for the door.

Tsuna looked up at the clock as Hibari exited the room. Shouldn't he be leaving for breakfast now? But never the less, Tsuna didn't want more trouble, so he continued to clean the bottom of the desks. Finishing up his fifth desk, he began to move to the sixth, but on his way up from the floor, his head smacked against the corner of the desk.

"Ow,"he groaned, putting his hand to the sore spot.

"What did you do?" A voice reentered the room. The black haired teen returned, but with a tray in his hand. Tsuna didn't expect him back so quickly.

"Hibari-san."Tsuna gazed up at the other as he came closer. Dropping the tray on the front desk, Hibari squatted in front of the young brunette.

"What did you do?" he repeated.

"I just hit my head on the desk." Tsuna mumbled.

"Hmm." Hibari looked at the small spot on the boy's forehead that was beginning to turn red. "You're not allowed back to the nurse." He muttered to himself. Hibari began to lean in closer.

"Eh?"Tsuna was confused. What is Hibari doing? His lips came against Tsuna's forehead gently. Tsuna could feel the head rushing to his cheeks, turning the rest of his face as red as his forehead had been.

"H-Hibari-san!"Tsuna kicked at the ground, scooting himself away from the other.

The black haired teen stood back to his feet. "Go to breakfast, you're done." He turned to leave, not even looking at Tsuna. Hibari was out of the room Tsuna had a chance to get another word in.

Moving at a speed walking pace, Hibari went hall by hall until he reached a door with the number eighteen painted at the top. Letting himself into the room, he released a loud sigh. He shouldn't have done that. He should've just let him sit there with the pain, it couldn't have hurt that much. Sawada already feared the teen, this probably won't help any. Hibari will just have to let out his frustration by being extra strict on discipline.

Tsuna slowly rose to his feet as Hibari made a quick exit. His cheeks now at a light pink color rather than red, he remembered the tray on the desk. A cafeteria tray? It had some breakfast on it.

"Wa. . . was this for me?" Tsuna asked himself. He shook those thoughts out of his head, deciding to pretend detention never happened. Sawada took off in a slight jog out the door, ready to go sit with his friends for breakfast.

XXX

"Alright Irie Shoichi, off you go." He announced.

"What?"the blue haired woman looked up from the file she was reading.

"We will see you in court, hopefully soon." He continued with a murderous glare. Shoichi saw the glare as a very large threat. He knew he was very important to this man from now on if he wanted his goal to be succeeded. The read head stood from his chair, retreating from the room quietly.

"Reborn."Lal slapped the file down on his desk. "You can't just let him go."

"We can't move on with the plan if he's here, can we?" the Italian man glanced up at the woman.

"How do we even know if he's going to go through with the plan?"

"When have I ever been wrong, Lal-Mirch?"

XXX

"Ah, Sho-chan, welcome back." The man smiled as Shoichi entered the office. He hated seeing that stupid smile on that man's face. This plan had better work. "So how did things go?"

"It is impossible to retrieve Sawada from that school. They're keeping too close of an eye on him." Shoichi stepped further into the room, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh?"

"Sorry, there's nothing we can do to get him from there, Byakuran-san."

"That's ok, Sho-chan, I don't think we need the boy." The white haired man stood from his desk, walking towards Shoichi. "Spanner is almost done with a machine that can recreate what we're looking for."

"Recreate? That can't be possible." Byakuran wrapped his arm around Shoichi's shoulder as he spoke, leading him to the door.

"Sure it is." Byakuran laughed. "Come, Spanner can show you how we'll recreate the Vongola flame."

* * *

**~Leaving for DC in T-Minus 12 hours~ I'm sooooo freaking excited! Do you know how hard it was for me to sit down and type up this bad boy so I could get it out for you? I couldn't sit still. And I did it just for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long though, without my laptop it took me a while just to even start it. **

**Now about all this hoopla that fanfiction has started by deleting stuff. DON'T WORRY! I'm not letting my baby come off this site. I personally don't think it'll even get deleted, we have one sex scene. . . kinda one in a half since we had Hibari and Mukuro for a second. But all is well. **

**It'll be at least a week before Icyvampire even starts the next chapter since we will be in DC, but I'm sure once we get back she'll be quick to start writing. **

**Anyways, sorry I rambled a little. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all soon. Bluefirewitch out! Bye-Bye!~**


	21. Chapter 21

Reborn studied the files carefully as he tapped his fingers impatiently upon his desk, the phone pressed firmly to his ear. Cheesy piano music echoed through the phone and Reborn found his impatience rise a notch at the sound. He had been on hold for forty-five minutes now with the same three damned tunes playing over and over again.

Reborn took a deep breath and reached for his glass of whisky. Reborn didn't drink often and when he did, it was never in high quantity. But today had been one of those days and he just needed a stiff glass of burning whisky to calm his nerves before he shot someone through the head.

Reborn sipped at the glass leisurely as the gazed out his office window. The sky was a deep gray and thunder rumbled gently as the clouds rolled in, successfully cutting off any sunlight that had managed to peek through. It had been raining all week and Reborn's joints were stiff and achy, another reason that he was running out of patience. He was in pain and wanted nothing more than to just go to bed. But this had to be done.

The piano tune had just begun to pick up pace when the melody came to an abrupt halt and a voice emerged from the device.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for being so patient. You've reached Namimori's judicial branch office. This is Maya, how may I help you?" The voice belonged to that of a young woman who seemed far too chipper for someone who was working as a phone girl in a cubicle.

Reborn sighed and set his whisky aside, to be finished at a later time. "Hello there Maya-chan. This is Reborn. I believe Judge Morimoto is expecting a call from me."

The girl was silent before letting out a shaky breath. "Oh…yes. One moment please Reborn-san."

Reborn groaned internally as piano music once again filled his ear. He knew that "one moment" was probably going to be another hour wait as that is what the last phone receptionist had said before he was forced to wait forty-five minutes only to be put on hold again.

As Reborn tried to wait patiently a knock sounded on his door. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the entrance. He couldn't imagine who would be brave enough to come bother him while he had specifically stated that he wanted no visitors. Most people heeded Reborn's demands disguised as requests but there was always one person who never did.

"Come in." Reborn made his voice sound harsh and irritated, hoping to perhaps scare the intruder away. But of course it did no such thing.

The door slowly creaked open and Giotto walked in, a stack of manila folders in hand. The boy looked haggard. Dark rings were present under his eyes, his face was pale, and his hair which was usually always a fashionable sort of messy, was now just plain messy and deflated.

Reborn felt a bit of sympathy towards the blonde as he too felt the effects of lack of sleep beginning to creep up on him. Giotto was still rather young, in Reborn's eyes at least. He was only twenty-eight and Reborn still saw him as the endearing little seven year old that had been given to Reborn to raise, all those years ago.

"What can I do for you Giotto?" Reborn asked, managing to soften his voice.

Giotto grunted as he deposited the stack of folders onto Reborn's desk. "Lal-Mirch just faxed over these files. She said you may want to have a look at them before calling the judge. As evidence or something. She said she's tried to get him to reopen the case several times but that he's been incredibly stubborn about it and refusing to even consider it."

Reborn stroked a finger over the pile and smirked slyly up at his former charge. "I think I can persuade the judge without any of this."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Is that tone I'm hearing?" Reborn asked jokingly. "It better not be or I'll make you run twenty laps around the track for being a smart mouth."

Giotto shivered at memories that began to resurface of his time as Reborn's student and charge. Reborn had never been cruel during punishments and he was never irrational. In reality, twenty laps around the track was nothing for Giotto now, but back then as a child, twenty laps might as well have been five hundred.

"That's not funny Reborn." Giotto snapped haughtily.

Reborn chuckled fondly and twirled the phone cord around his index finger playfully. "Oh, don't get your big boy boxers in a bunch. I think you're a bit too old now for such things anyway."

Giotto glared menacingly at the man but Reborn only chuckled again. "If you're just going to tease me, then I'll be going now."

"Hold it." Reborn called, his voice suddenly dropping a few octaves.

Giotto straightened up and turned back to face his former mentor. When Reborn's voice got like that, Giotto knew that he meant business. Joking time was over.

"What is it?"

Reborn glanced out his window before speaking. "How is Tsunayoshi? Since that bullying issue, I haven't heard of any more problems. I'll assume that there hasn't been any."

Giotto nodded. "Xanxus has successfully thwarted any attempts at bullying or…other activities done to Tsunayoshi. Things have been rather calm also, since Hibari Kyouya stepped in as well."

Reborn froze and turned to the blonde with widened eyes. "Did you say Hibari Kyouya?"

Giotto nodded. "We were all very shocked as well to hear of his involvement. Xanxus reported it to us after Saito Yukimura cornered the boy last week."

Reborn was quiet as he thought about this new development. Hibari Kyouya. Reborn, in all honesty, didn't know much about the boy other than what was printed in his files and what he observed on the few occasions that he'd seen the raven in person. Reborn knew that the boy was head of the discipline committee, appointed by Alaude himself. Reborn had questioned that decision, seeing as how violent and unpredictable the boy was, but Alaude was a sensible man and he would never do something that jeopardized the facility or its occupants, so Reborn had left it alone.

"That certainly is interesting." Reborn mused to himself.

Giotto shrugged. "Hibari has proven to be most useful in keeping the bullies away. Word spreads fast and now that all the students know that Tsunayoshi is under not only Xanxus' but Hibari's protection as well, he will probably no longer face any problems. From other students, that is."

Reborn leaned back in his chair and began unconsciously humming along with piano tuned which sounded from the phone. He had no qualms about the added protection; in fact, he was in favor of it. But the suddenness of this development was an oddity. Especially considering Hibari's anti-social behavior, as described by Alaude in reports.

"Hello, this is Judge Morimoto." A voice erupted over the phone.

Reborn jumped a little at the suddenness of the sound and silently cursed himself for it. _Pull it together!_ He mentally shouted at himself before clearing his throat and answering.

"It's Reborn, judge."

There was a pause on the line before a sigh came through. "Ah, yes. Hello Reborn-san. What can I do for you?"

Reborn would've given a cryptic laugh if he wasn't already in a bad mood from the long wait. "I think you know. It concerns Sawada Tsunayoshi's case."

The judge groaned at this. "I've already made my decision on _that_ matter, Reborn-san. Lal-san continually contacts me about it but my answer has not changed. The case will _not_ be reopened."

Reborn felt fury bubbling in his throat at the condescending tone with which the judge spoke. "I didn't think it was necessary but apparently I it is. I'll have to remind you of the debt which you owe to Vongola, or have you forgotten in your time as a judge? Do you remember the state you were in before we put you through law school and got you a decent start in the business, or has that slipped your mind?"

The judge sputtered. "W-well, um, Reborn-san, you must understand! There are procedures that I must go through in order to reopen a case. There has to be new evidence which would cause a reasonable doubt in Sawada-san's guilt. I have not received any new evidence from Lal-san. And besides, even if I did, it would take months or even years to get all the legalities out of the way in order to reopen this case. By then, Sawada-san might as well just serve his sentence."

"Are you telling me that it's too much work for you, judge?" Reborn asked darkly. "Do I need to contact your superiors and let them know that this job is too much for you to handle?"

The judge was silent and Reborn smirked, knowing he was winning this battle.

"Y-you don't need to do that Reborn-san. I-I'll start filling out the paperwork now. I'm a very busy man is all and I just have been a bit overwhelmed lately." The judge tried to reason.

"We all are, Judge. These are very stressful times." Reborn replied, unsympathetically. "I don't let my personal sufferings get in the way of my job though."

The judge audibly gulped but quickly cleared his throat, in the hopes of hiding this. "Yes, you're right. I'm terribly sorry. I will contact you again when I am able to set up a court date."

"Be sure to pass the word along to Lal as well, that this case _will_ be reopened at the court's _earliest_ convenience." Reborn stressed this to the judge, knowing that he wouldn't waste any time in getting the court date set.

"Yes, of course Reborn-san. Good day to you." The judge attempted to sound professional in order to save some of his dignity. It didn't work.

Reborn chuckled. "You too, Judge." Reborn laid the phone back on its cradle and turned to Giotto, who still stood silently by the door. "Giotto, my boy. Things are starting to look up."

Giotto rolled his eyes and hurried out of the foreboding office, he had paperwork to finish.

XXXX

Tsuna watched the door from his seat in literature class. Hibari was here again, watching through the glass window. No one else seemed to notice the raven, which struck Tsuna as odd, but he supposed it was a good thing.

Hibari had been following him around for the past week since that incident with Saito. Tsuna had really minded. It made him feel safe, and no one seemed to bother him when Hibari was around. Even when the raven was out of sight, the bullies seemed to steer clear of him. It was nice; Tsuna hadn't felt that way in a long time. But now it was getting a little weird. Tsuna would catch the raven staring in at him through the door during classes, or even occasionally a window. When they were outside for gym class, Hibari would always be under a shady tree, watching from a distance. And when it was meal times, the weirdest thing of all would happen. Hibari would plop himself right on down at the end of Tsuna's table.

Yamamoto didn't seem to mind the new member of their group at meals but Gokudera had viciously been against his inclusion. Yamamoto calmed the situation down usually when Gokudera would threaten to blow up the raven by taking the gray haired lad out of the room for some "cool down time". Tsuna was then left, awkwardly, with Hibari, whom would call Gokudera an "herbivore" with no self-control.

"-un, una-kun, Tsuna-kun!"

It took Tsuna a moment to register the voice which was invading his mind. When he finally did he glanced up and found Fong-sensei to be leaning over his desk with a worried expression. Tsuna's eyes widened at the close proximity for which the Chinese man stood. He hadn't even felt him approach.

"Are you feeling alright, Tsuna-kun?" The man asked gently. "You seem to be a little out of it today."

Tsuna quickly glanced back over at the door and found that Hibari was now gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tsuna shook his head. "No, I'm fine Sensei. Sorry."

Fong-sensei's eyebrows rose at the answer but he seemed to let it go and returned back to the front of the room, where he continued his lecture on the symbolism in Beowulf. Tsuna mostly tuned it out as he already read the epic poem last year at his old school.

Instead Tsuna took to gazing out the windows which overlooked the track outside. It had been raining all week. It had stopped for now but the sky was still a rather ugly gray. Tsuna silently relished in this small fact. It meant that they wouldn't be going outside for gym today, as they hadn't been all week.

Tsuna continued watching the gray clouds roll over each other in the sky until the bell rang twenty minutes later.

Tsuna gathered his belongings into his arms, seeing as students were not permitted to carry bags, and hurried out the door before anyone could stop him. Fong-sensei looked as if he wanted to speak with Tsuna but with his quick escape, the man hadn't had the chance to say anything.

Tsuna sped down the halls, hoping to make it to the cafeteria without being stopped. No one had bothered in him a week but walking around the facility alone still made him uneasy and anxious. It was best just to be quick and not make eye contact. The people here tended to leave him alone as long as he didn't look at them and was quiet, blending into the surroundings.

Tsuna was almost to cafeteria when someone grabbed his arm and he was yanked roughly into a darkened room. Tsuna tried to scream but a hand wrapped around his mouth, preventing any sound coming out. Tsuna panicked of course. He began thrashing and kicking, attempting to disengage himself from the attacker.

"Stop it!" A growl sounded next to his ear. Hot breath blew against his neck and Tsuna stopped immediately.

"H-Hibari-san?" He asked hesitantly.

"Who else?" The deep voice reverberated.

Suddenly the room was drenched in light and Tsuna found Hibari's face inches from his own. He couldn't help the tiny squeal which slipped past his lips.

"H-Hibari-san! What are you doing?" Tsuna squawked.

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stop that squealing _now._" If there was one thing that the raven couldn't stand, it was high pitched noises like that. It was one of the reasons he had turned away from females. They all squealed and squeaked, especially around him, and it had made them unattractive to him ever since.

Tsuna closed his mouth and glanced down at his feet. He hadn't meant to anger him. He was just frightened by Hibari's sudden appearance.

Hibari noticed this and hesitantly reached up to run a hand through the boy's brown locks. He hadn't meant to frighten the boy, but he wanted to speak with him alone, without those other two herbivores around.

"I wanted to speak with you." Hibari said, softening his voice ever so slightly. He found that the boy responded well to gentle tones and touches. But he didn't want his image to be ruined in the eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was still carnivore and Tsunayoshi was still an herbivore.

"O-oh." Tsuna hesitated, not knowing what it was that the raven could possibly want to speak with him about. "What about?"

Hibari removed his hand, which he noticed was still imbedded in the boy's hair. "Well, firstly about your inability to pay attention during class."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Of all the things…he certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Um…I'm sorry?"

"You better be, herbivore. Your marks will suffer if you continue to stare off into space every day. Honestly, herbivores like you ought to be put into windowless classrooms with gray walls and nothing but a chalkboard to look at. Then maybe you'd learn something!"

Tsuna stared at Hibari, bewildered. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I'll try harder next time."

"Yes, you will herbivore. But for now, you need to be punished."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open and he instinctively stepped back. "P-punished?!" Tsuna knew what Hibari's punishments entailed and he couldn't believe that the raven would actually inflict them upon him.

"Yes." Hibari's voice dropped and it almost sounded…seductive.

Tsuna backed up again but bumped into the wall. There was nowhere else for him to go. The room was a small storage closet, nowhere for him to run or hide.

"Prepare yourself herbivore. The punishment is about to begin."

Tsuna pinched his eyes closed and felt his muscles tense. He was preparing himself alright, for pain and lots of bruising. Not for the gentle, warm lips which were placed upon his own. Tsuna froze at the sudden contact and his eyes hot open. Hibari was kissing him! But unlike the kiss with Saito, Tsuna found comfort in the lip lock. It was like when he did it with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He knew he was safe and that no harm would come to him.

Tsuna leaned into the kiss and began moving his lips along with Hibari's. The kiss started out gentle and tender. Hibari's lips easily overtaking his and Tsuna didn't mind a bit. Something in Tsuna liked being dominated. Not in the way that Saito and Belphegor wanted to dominate him, but in the way that would give him protection and shelter. There wasn't anything wrong with that…right?

It seemed like ages before Hibari pulled away from the herbivore, licking the younger boy's lips as a parting gift. Hibari stared deep in Tsunayoshi's brown, dazed eyes. It was obvious that the boy had enjoyed it. Hibari smirked, secretly please with himself. He loved how he was able to put that foggy haze into the boys' eyes, the way the herbivore's jaw was slack and his legs shook from pleasure. Beautiful.

Tsuna looked up and found Hibari staring at him. It caused him to become self-conscious and Tsuna straightened himself up. "H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari smirked. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

Tsuna nodded giving a sly smile of his own. "I don't know…I may need a reminder."

Hibari let out a low, sultry chuckle and popped Tsuna on the backside, causing the herbivore to squeal in embarrassment. "You are supposed to be at lunch. Go before your herbivore friends start to panic."

Tsuna nodded and hurried out from the storage closet, a wide smile overtaking his features. If that was Hibari's punishment, he would definitely be daydreaming more often.

XXXX

Hibari waited a few minutes before exiting the closet himself. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about him or the herbivore. As far as the other students and staff were concerned, the herbivore was merely under his protection. They didn't need to know _why_.

"Kufufu. Well, that was most certainly interesting."

Hibari froze and glanced over his shoulder, finding the one person he had hoped never to see. At least not for a while. Mukuro. The indigo haired boy stood propped up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, tightly. His muscles were tense, Hibari could tell. He was trying to restrain himself.

"Mukuro-"

"Don't even try to explain yourself!" Mukuro snarled. "I can't believe you. I thought it was merely a crush, some sort of sick curiosity that would go away. I thought if I just left you alone for a while, gave you some time to think things over, that you would return to your senses. I was obviously wrong."

Hibari didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. The hurt was evident in Mukuro's voice and Hibari had learned that when Mukuro was hurt, which wasn't often, he became defensive and it was best just to be silent. But in this instance, it seemed to only antagonize the other male.

"You've got nothing to say now?! Nothing at all?!" Mukuro growled darkly. He didn't yell, Mukuro never yelled.

Hibari disregarded the fact that Mukuro had, not just a few moments ago, told him not to explain himself. "I don't know what you want me to say. I've never been one for sugar coating things."

Mukuro's mismatched eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. "Believe me, no one knows that better than I do."

An uncomfortable silence came about and Hibari felt a shiver go down his spine. Mukuro's face was cold and unfeeling. Never had he seen that expression directed at him before. Hibari felt his stomach churn sickeningly at the sight.

"I don't think you need me to tell you that we're over." Mukuro spat harshly. "Though, I guess we were never really together, right?" And with that, Mukuro was gone, walking in the opposite direction.

Hibari shook his head, not denying what Mukuro said, but in order to clear his mind. He couldn't believe this was happening, though he supposed it really was all his fault. Hibari felt like this was a Dino situation all over again, only this time Hibari was on the other side.

And that made him feel like the scum of the earth.

XXXX

Tsuna arrived in the cafeteria with a bright smile on his face. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there and seated, munching on a ham and cheese sandwich. When they noticed Tsuna enter the cafeteria, they were both on their feet and approaching him immediately.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted, worry etched on his face. "Where have you been?!"

Gokudera was close behind. "Dumbass, you had us worried!" He snapped angrily at the smaller boy. "We thought someone was trying to rape your ass again."

Tsuna blushed at that but shook his head. "N-no, I was…talking to Hibari-san."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at the mention of the raven's name and huffed. "Oh. Where is that asshole anyway?"

Yamamoto nudged Gokudera in the ribs, causing the silver haired boy and growl. "We were just worried is all. We're glad to see that you're okay."

Tsuna smiled, feeling warmth explode in his chest. He was so lucky to have such wonderful friends. And who would have ever guessed that he would have met them in a correctional facility.

Together the three proceeded back to their table, where a tray of food was waiting for Tsuna. Tsuna inhaled the sandwich and chips which were waiting for him, gulping down milk between each bite. He didn't know why but he suddenly became ravenous when he came into contact with food.

Lunch went by relatively peacefully. The three friends spoke of how their days went. Gokudera complained about how unfair Colonello-sensei was being by giving him detention after he'd "accidentally" dropped a weight on Saito's foot while in the workout room.

"I think I saw him smirking though when he sent that bastard to the nurse." Gokudera admitted with a sly smile of his own.

Tsuna laughed at the story and listened intently as Yamamoto went into a detailed story about how he'd almost set the science lab on fire when suddenly a rough hand landed on his shoulder. Tsuna tensed and glanced up to find flaming red eyes staring down at him. Xanxus.

"Reborn wants your ass in his office. Now." And that was all the older male said before he turned away and disappeared through a crowd of students.

Gokudera glared at the disappeared male. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I guess Reborn-san wants to see me." Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Maybe you should go. It sounded like it's important." Yamamoto said as he peered over the crowd, attempting the find the disappearing Xanxus.

Tsuna nodded and stood. "Yeah. I'll see you guys later."

Yamamoto and Gokudera waved him off and watched him go, silently making sure that no one bother him as he exited the cafeteria. When he was safely out, Gokudera turned to Yamamoto.

"What do you think Reborn-san wants to talk to him about?"

Yamamoto's eyes were narrowed and his jaw tight. "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this."

Gokudera shrugged, not really understanding what his lover was talking about, and turned back to his lunch. The bell was going to ring in five minutes and he still had a bag of chips to polish off.

XXXX

Tsuna arrived at Reborn's office in no time and slowly raised his hand, knocking softly on the darkened wood.

A moment of silence and then "Come in."

Tsuna turned the brass knob and pushed the door open. Tsuna had only been expecting Reborn but instead came face to face with, not on Reborn, but his lawyer Lal and parole officer Giotto. Both were standing on either side of Reborn and staring expectantly at him.

"W-what's going on?" Tsuna asked. The presence of all these people made him feel unnerved.

"Sit down, Tsuna." Reborn motioned to the single chair in front of his desk. "We need to discuss something."

Tsuna hesitantly approached the chair and slid into it, folding his hands neatly in his lap. He met the eyes of each person in the room before Reborn spoke again.

"I have some good news for you." Reborn said, a small grin plastered on his face. "I think Lal should be the one to tell you though."

Lal nodded and smiled gently at Tsuna. "Sawada, your case is being reopened."

Tsuna was silent for a moment before he felt his bulge out. "R-really?!"

Lal laughed. "Yes, really! And the court date is next week."

Tsuna felt his stomach plunge in nervous excitement. There was a possibility that he could get his sentence lifted. That he could home and be with his mother again. His sweet and caring mother. But…if that were to happen, he would have to leave his friends behind. Yamamoto and Gokudera, Ryohei, Yuni, and Hibari. Did he really want to leave?

Lal seemed to take Tsuna's silence as shock and she placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "We'll win this Sawada. I won't fail you this time."

Tsuna nodded and smiled up at Lal. "Thank you Lal-san."

But a lump appeared in the pit of his stomach. There was something ominous in the air.

* * *

**AN:…Hi everyone….um….long time no see? Hehe…hehe…he. I owe you guys a mega super huge apology for the unacceptable long wait! I don't have any excuse really. I haven't been particularly busy and nothing significant has happened in my life. It's just that my writing mojo disappeared. As fellow writers, I'm sure most of you can understand. Sometimes you just need a break in order to get back into something. **

**Anyway, I made this chapter longer than normal and added a some HibariXTsuna scenes, as this is what this fic's main pairing will eventually be. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter, which will be brought to you by, of course, Bluefirewitch15. **

**Again, I apologize for the wait and I hope you are still with us despite the temporary hiatus. **

**P.S. **

**Concerning the typo which occurred last chapter, we are aware. Hahaha. I actually noticed it when I was editing the chapter but it just slipped my mind for whatever reason. I'm sure none of you minded though considering every comment we got mentioned it and how amused you all were. ;)**

**P.S.S**

**ALL chapters, fics, and one-shots are also located on my livejournal. Hop on over there and friend me if you'd like and you can also get updates there on fics and my personal life, if you care hahaha. **

**~Reviews are always appreciated~**


End file.
